


Przypadkowy Romans

by cole1903



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, D/s themes, Dark!Loki, Dark!Tony, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Flashbacks, M/M, based on an awesome fan video, chaos of the loki and tony variety, the avengers and other characters really only make brief appearances, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cole1903/pseuds/cole1903
Summary: Tony spotkał Lokiego zanim stał się Iron Manem, zanim został porwany i zanim starał się zostać bohaterem. Loki był tylko człowiekiem od broni, człowiekiem, który pasował do Tony'ego, do jego inteligencji, poczucia humoru i nienasycenia - przypadkowy romans. Ale później powstał Iron Man. Tony wybrał zbroję, zamiast Lokiego. I mimo tego, co bóg sobie od zawsze powtarzał, zależało mu na śmiertelniku bardziej niż powinno.Rok później Loki powraca, tym razem na radarze SHIELDU. Tony ma ostatnią szansę, aby wybrać: Iron Man albo Loki.Tytuł/Słowa piosenki: Casual Affair - Panic! at the DiscoUwagi: Oparte na wspaniałym filmiku (FrostIron) od lightopelove, które można znaleźć po tym linkiem: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P21sC1hI9AQZgoda na tłumaczenie: Jesthttps://archiveofourown.org/works/1112326Bronie Stark Industries są w tej historii nie prawdziwe, ponieważ nie mogłam znaleźć żadnych informacji na temat rzeczywistych, ale są oparte na prawdziwej broni.Zastrzeżenia: Świat i bohaterzy należą do Marvela. Pomysł należy do lightopelove. Nie mam żadnych korzyści i pieniędzy z tej historii."W TRAKCIE POPRAWEK





	1. Chapter 1

**beta:[ironjedi](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ironjedi)**

 

 

_„Wygląda wystarczająco niewinnie, prawda?_

_Ale czasami są zagrożenia, które nigdy nie spotkały się z okiem_

_Bez względu na to, gdzie spotkasz kogoś obcego, uważaj, jeśli jest zbyt przyjazny"_

 

 

[ ** _Teraz_** ]

 

Tony poczuł uderzenie, potem nastąpił gwałtowny ból w ramieniu i głowie. Mgliście zauważył kogoś kładącego go na podłodze oraz ostry uśmiech, pełen zębów i oczy błyszczące jak gwiazdy, zielone niczym świeża trawa.

–  _Shh_... – szepnął znajomy głos.

Potem wszystko ogarnęła ciemność.

 

***

 

 

Otworzył sennie oczy. Gdziekolwiek się znajdował, było ciemno, a delikatne blaski światła dochodziły z różnych stron. Tony stęknął i starał się poruszyć, ale z ust Starka wydobył się jedynie jęk, gdy jego ramiona i plecy zapulsowały z bólu. Potrząsnął głową i spróbował jeszcze raz, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że stał i był przywiązany do jakiegoś metalowego przedmiotu...

– To nie sposób, w jaki chciałbym dostać się do czyjegoś łóżka – szepnął do siebie, jednocześnie się szarpiąc.

– Och, dobrze – miękki głos mruknął gdzieś przed nim. – Obudziłeś się.

Tony wiedział, czyj to głos. I miał rację, gdy jego właściciel zbliżył się, a światło z lampy, która stała po lewej stronie Starka, oświetliło go.

– Loki. – Stark spojrzał na niego. – Nie dało się umówić?

Bóg uśmiechnął się jak rekin. Geniusz widział ten uśmiech wiele razy, ale nigdy nie był jego adresatem.

– Anthony – odpowiedział.

– Co ja tu robię? – zapytał. Bolała go głowa, ale nie pamiętał niczego poza uderzeniem. Zastanawiał się, czy oberwał jeszcze parę razy, zanim Loki go związał... Albo później.

– Co ty tu robisz? – powtórzył i rozejrzał się, rozkładając ręce, wskazując na pomieszczenie, w którym byli. – Dlaczego nie powinieneś tu być, Anthony? – spytał.

– Porwanie. – Tony starał się wzruszyć ramionami. – To źle wygląda.

– To jedyny sposób, w jaki mogę przemówić ci do rozsądku – powiedział.

– Nie ma rozsądku w tym, o co mnie prosisz! – Splunął, czując, że nagrzewa mu się krew. Nikt – absolutnie  _nikt_  – nie potrafił doprowadzić go do krawędzi tak łatwo i szybko... nikt, oprócz Lokiego.

Uśmiech psotnika znikł tak szybko, jak się pojawił. Tony zauważył, iż nie wyglądał tak dobrze. Jego włosy były nieco dłuższe niż...  _wcześniej_. Miał ciemne worki pod oczami, skórę bledszą niż zazwyczaj, a zielone oczy nie wyrażały już psot, tylko... gniew.

– Nie jesteś bohaterem, Anthony – powiedział niskim głosem. – Jesteś producentem broni.

– Nigdy więcej! – warknął Stark.

– Tworzysz chaos – kontynuował, gdy geniusz się nie odzywał. – Upajasz się nim. To dlatego mamy się razem tak dobrze.

Tony przełknął ślinę, gdy przypomniał sobie, jak wspaniale było mu z Lokim, lecz to przeszłość. Teraz był Iron Manem, był człowiekiem, który w pojedynkę chciał doprowadzić do światowego pokoju, był...

– Nie jestem tą samą osobą – powiedział stanowczo.

– Nie możesz tak dalej robić, Anthony. – Loki podszedł bliżej. Miał na sobie dziwny, zielono-czarno-złoty strój, którego Tony wcześniej nie widział. Wyglądało, że czuł się w nim komfortowo, bardziej, niż kiedy był w garniturach i dżinsach, czy koszulach, które nosił w rezydencji Tony'ego, jak i publicznie. – Nie możesz zaprzeczać temu, kim jesteś. – Zrobił jeszcze kilka kroków w przód, a miliarder tylko patrzył. – Uwierz mi, wiem, jak bolesne jest zaprzeczanie temu, kim się jest.

– Niczemu nie przeczę – powiedział.

Loki zaśmiał się, a zdławiony, zbolały dźwięk sprawił, że Tony chciał trzymać go w ramionach, dotykać,  _całować_. Zamknął oczy na te myśli. Mężczyzna prosił go o coś, co nie było możliwe, już nie. Nie po Afganistanie.

– Nie mogę. – Oddychał, a jego głos się załamał.

– Żyjesz w kłamstwie – syknął. – Spędziłeś lata, Anthony,  _lata_ , tworząc broń i cieszyłeś się nią. Nie obchodziło cię, ilu zabiłeś i co mówili o tobie ludzie.

Tony pokręcił głową.

– Nie wiedziałem.

– Wiedziałeś – warknął. Podchodził coraz bliżej, ale geniusz miał zamknięte oczy. Ciało miliardera drgało z bólu, lecz najbardziej obolałe były nadgarstki. – Wiedziałeś i nie obchodziło cię to! – W Lokim coś pękło. – Nie obchodziło cię, kogo krzywdziłeś!

– Dokładnie! – krzyknął i bóg zatrzymał się, a całe ciało miał napięte, dopóki Tony nie otworzył oczu. – Nie myślałem o tym wcześniej, Loki, ale teraz wiem lepiej. Wiem, jak to jest być zranionym przez gówno, które miało cię chronić!

– Broni nie tworzy się, by bronić ludzi, Anthony – warknął. – Tworzy się ją, aby ich ranić, zanim oni zranią ciebie. Ona ma niszczyć.

Tony potrząsnął głową, piorunując go wyzywającym wzrokiem.

– Nie zrobię jej więcej. I nie uda ci się nakłonić mnie do zmiany zdania.

Oczy Lokiego się zwęziły.

– Moja odpowiedź nigdy się nie zmieni – powiedział Stark. – Zawsze postawię Iron Mana nad tobą.

Loki pojawił się przed nim w jednej chwili, a ręka owinęła się wokół szyi miliardera. Tony uderzył plecami o sprężyny łóżka i syknął, ponieważ tamten zacisnął mocniej palce.

– Jeśli powiesz to jeszcze raz – wysyczał –  _zabiję cię_.

Tony spojrzał na niego, nie wahał się. Zaczął kaszleć, gdy uścisk nasilił się jeszcze bardziej.

– Pragnę być szanowany – warknął. – Nie chcę, żeby inni się mnie bali.

Palce mężczyzny nieznacznie się poluzowały, pieszcząc skórę Tony'ego.

– Pomyśl o tym, co razem robiliśmy, Anthony – szepnął. – Pomyśl o tym, co było i co możemy znowu robić.

– Co robiliśmy, Lokes? – domagał się. – Bo wszystko, co pamiętam, to dużo seksu i  _cholernie_  dużo walki.

Oczy psotnika zabłysły jasną zielenią, zanim jego wzrok stał się obojętny. Stark prześledził twarz Lokiego. Dostrzegł bladość skóry oraz linie wyryte na czole i wokół oczu, otoczonych sińcami.

– Byliśmy _niczym_  – wysyczał.

Loki szarpnął się do tyłu, jakby urażony, a miliarder pokiwał głową i wsparł się, wprowadzając dystans między nimi. Wyższy mężczyzna spojrzał na swoją rękę, rozprostował palce, a następnie powoli przeniósł wzrok na miliardera.

– To wszystko, czym byliśmy dla ciebie? – spytał stłumionym głosem.

Okno po lewej stronie Tony'ego eksplodowało od wewnątrz, a Loki obrócił się twarzą do niego.

Rękawica Iron Mana była owinięta wokół nadgarstka Anthony'ego, zrywając to, czego zielonooki użył do przywiązania jego ręki do ramy łóżka. Odwrócił się, patrząc na to zdziwiony, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, Tony strzelił.

Gruz posypał się, gdy Starkowi udało się uwolnić drugą rękę. Poleciał do przodu przez ból promieniujący na całe ciało i sięgnął po pistolet, który wciąż miał włożony za pasek spodni. Loki nie zaniepokoił się na widok broni. Tony zauważył, że tydzień temu szedł uzbrojony. Wiedział, iż był niebezpieczny.

Nie spodziewał się porwania, ale powinien był wiedzieć, że podstęp był jego działalnością.

Poruszył palcami w rękawicy i odbezpieczył pistolet, gdy przeszedł przez dziurę w ścianie. Znalazł Lokiego leżącego na schodach prowadzących do czegoś, co wyglądało na laboratorium.

Cięcia i siniaki pokrywały jego twarz oraz szyję, lecz nie wyglądał na zbyt rannego.

Ponownie uderzyła w niego świadomość, że nie za bardzo wiedział, do czego Loki był zdolny... Nawet nie wiedział, czym był. A ten drań domagał się, iż Tony mu wszystko powie?

Wycelował w niego broń, na co czarnowłosy westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na Starka.

Loki wyciągnął rękę, a miliarder rzucił na nią okiem przed spojrzeniem w górę.

– Staniesz u mego boku? – zapytał po raz ostatni.

Tony zawahał się, zanim potrząsnął głową.

– Nie.

– To zawsze będzie twoja odpowiedź, prawda? – spytał, jego głos wyrażał zawód, a ciało po prostu... rezygnację. Zwykle jasne i pełne życia oczy teraz były znudzone i martwe.

– Zawsze – potwierdził, mimo że łamał mu serce. Po prostu...  _nie potrafił_. Nie mógł udzielić innej odpowiedzi.

Loki kiwnął głową, choć nie wyglądał na zbyt zaskoczonego. Ten atak – porwanie Tony'ego – to była ostateczność; szansa, aby znów stanął po jego stronie.

– Bardzo dobrze – powiedział. Zmagał się z nogami oraz kurzem i betonem, spadającym z jego skórzanego ubrania. Wędrował wolno wzrokiem po ciele Tony'ego i zdusił kolejne westchnienie. – Żegnaj, Anthony – wyszeptał.

I potem odszedł.

 

***

 

 

Tony w końcu dostrzegł wyjście z budynku – Loki zabrał go do dużego, opuszczonego domu. Odkrył, że wciąż miał StarkPhone'a w kieszeni. Włączył urządzenie i zasypały go dziesiątki powiadomień o nieodebranych połączeniach, których najwięcej było od Pepper, nadawcą odrobinę mniejszej liczby był JARVIS. Anthony wziął rękawice Iron Mana i ruszył w górę ulicy. Użył GPS-u w komórce, aby dowiedzieć się, gdzie, do cholery, był, a następnie zadzwonić po taksówkę.

Nowy, pieprzony, Jork. Och, ze  _wszystkich_  możliwych miejsc Loki zabrał go tu, to musiało być tutaj. Miejsce, gdzie pierwszy raz się spotkali.

Tony odchylił głowę w tył i skrzywił się na jakikolwiek ruch, który rozprowadzał ból na jego twarzy. Delikatnie dotknął swojej skóry i znalazł strup na policzku, zaschniętą krew, zarówno na nim, jak i pod lewym okiem. Westchnął i zaczął zastanawiać się, co, do cholery, Loki z nim zrobił, gdy stracił przytomność. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętał, było miksowanie drinka w swoim domu w Malibu. Potem, bum, budzi się i jest przywiązany do ramy łóżka, a mężczyzna stoi przed nim.

Umysł Starka analizował, co się stało; co Loki mu powiedział, a co Tony i...

Znów westchnął i przetarł oczy mimo bólu. Loki, on... on był Lokim; upartym, niegrzecznym draniem – przez większość czasu – i dawał mu najlepszy seks w życiu. Dowcipny, uroczy, inteligentny i szalony.

Nie było dużo tego, czego nie wiedział – głównie pop-kultura, ale kiedykolwiek, gdy Tony coś powiedział, Loki oczywiście podchodził i zbierał dokładnie informacje, ponieważ następnym razem, jak Stark mówił mu coś, to ten wiedział absolutnie wszystko.

I... Loki oczywiście nie był człowiekiem. Przynajmniej nie całkowicie. Tony zrobił nim dziurę w cholernej  _ścianie_ , a ten uszedł z kilkoma zadrapaniami. Kto tak, kurwa, mógł?

 _Odpuść sobie_ , powiedział do siebie.  _Dokonałeś wyboru i to nie był Loki._

Zadecydował, zanim zaczął budować swoją pierwszą zbroję, zaraz po Afganistanie. Prychnął. To była kolejna rzecz, która wskazywała na to, że Loki nie jest człowiekiem. Pewnej nocy poszedł spać w wilgotnej, wypełnionej brudem jaskini, a następnego dnia obudził się w domu w Malibu, z mężczyzną pochylającym się nad nim. Zielonooki nie chciał mu powiedzieć, jak wrócił do domu i Stark nie potrafił odpowiedzieć Rhodey'owi – i mediom – kiedy go o to zapytali.

Dziesięć Pierścieni zostało jednak całkowicie wymazane z pieprzonej mapy. I Loki wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie, lecz wewnątrz skrywał niepokój.

Taksówka zatrzymała się przed hotelem i Tony czekał cierpliwie, aż Pepper przyjdzie. Miał szczęście, że była w Nowym Jorku, a nie Malibu. Nie miał pojęcia, co zrobiłby z pieniędzmi, bo nie miał przy sobie portfela, gdy Loki go uprowadził.

– Tony, co się dzieje? – zażądała odpowiedzi, gdy prowadziła go do hotelu. – Mam zadzwonić na policję? Wezwać doktora? Krwawisz, powinnam skontaktować się z lekarzem.

– Nie, Pep, wszystko w porządku. – Pomachał jej. Przekazała jedną z jego kart kredytowych, które miała z jakiegoś powodu. Jej szef był zbyt zmęczony, by cokolwiek powiedzieć i zatrzymał się na noc. – To było... – Tony poczuł się niezdecydowany, niepewny, co ma powiedzieć.  _Mój ekskochanek porwał mnie i poprosił, bym z nim został, zamiast robić wszystko, co chciałem, kurwa, z Iron Manem, zamiast grać superbohatera. Powiedziałem „nie" i zostawił mnie tam._ Potrząsnął głową. – Wszystko dobrze, Pepper – powtórzył. Dziewczyna nadal patrzyła na niego z niepokojem w oczach. – Przysięgam – dodał.

Nie licząc kilku siniaków i obolałych miejsc, czuł się świetnie. Loki mógł zrobić o wiele więcej, ale pomimo swojego gniewu i rozczarowania, spowodowanego jasną decyzją miliardera, on wciąż... co? Byli tylko kochankami. Pieprzyli się za każdym razem, gdy Tony pojawiał się w Nowym Jorku. To było to. Nie byli partnerami albo chłopakami, czy jakkolwiek to ludzie, do diabła, nazywają. Byli niczym.

Przypadkowy romans.

Pepper próbowała wyciągnąć z niego więcej informacji, ale Stark nie chciał rozmawiać. Wreszcie zgodziła się, by wrócić na spotkanie, z którego uciekła, gdy Tony zadzwonił po nią, zostawiając go z jego urządzeniami.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił, było udanie się do najbliższego sklepu monopolowego i uzyskanie bardzo dużej butelki Bourbona. Potem zamknął się w pokoju hotelowym i pił prosto z gwintu, lądując na sofie.

Wpatrywał się w bursztynowy płyn, gdy przechylał butelkę w tę i z powrotem. Z Lokim „byli razem", z braku lepszego słowa, przez prawie rok. Za każdym razem, kiedy Tony przylatywał do Nowego Jorku, ten tam po prostu był. Stark miał sprawdzoną metodę – pieprzenie – do wyciągania informacji z mężczyzny. Był ciekaw, gdzie dorastał, gdzie teraz mieszkał, co robił, żeby się utrzymywać, wszystko. I Loki mówił, powiedział mu, że ma brata i jest specjalistą w wielu branżach.

Biorąc kolejny duży łyk alkoholu, Tony odchylił się w tył na kanapie, zamykając oczy.

Przypadkowy romans...

Byli kumplami, którzy się pieprzyli, rżnęli się w wolnym czasie, aby uspokoić emocje. To było to.

_– To zawsze będzie twoja odpowiedź, prawda? – spytał, jego głos wyrażał zawód, a ciało po prostu... rezygnację. Zwykle jasne i pełne życia oczy teraz były znudzone i martwe._

_– Zawsze – potwierdził._

Tony wcześniej nie spojrzał w oczy Lokiemu, nawet po ostatnim argumencie, po tym, który sprawił, że ten odszedł na dobre i całkowicie zniknął. Tony rozglądał się, próbując go znaleźć, ale mężczyzna widocznie nie chciał być znaleziony. Po prostu, puf, zniknął.

Loki, który stał przed nim, wyparował. A Stark, z całą swoją wiedzą o nauce i technologii, nie miał pojęcia, co powinien o tym myśleć.

_– Żegnaj, Anthony._

A potem odszedł.

Myśli Tony'ego skakały, były pomieszane jak jego związek z Lokim. Uderzył się butelką po głowie, kosztując doznanie tępego bólu, obijającego się w czaszce.  _Wszystko_  było lepsze, zanim temat jego związku z mężczyzną wracał i chodził mu po głowie. Robił tak, odkąd Loki odszedł cztery miesiące temu.

Miał akurat interesy w Malibu. Tony'emu nie przeszkadzało słuchanie jego bzdur, więc Brytyjczyk zostawał z nim w jego rezydencji w Malibu, gdy Stark cierpiał przez koszmary, ataki paniki i inne pieprzone gówna, które prześladowały go w domu po tym, jak wrócił z Afganistanu i stał z boku, gdy konstruował nowe zbroje Iron Mana.  
Zniknął tylko raz, gdy Tony w niewytłumaczalny sposób znalazł się w domu, a nie w jaskini. Obudził się w pustym łóżku. JARVIS poinformował go, iż  _„Pan Odinson wyszedł godzinę temu i nie wrócił"_.

Kiedy przyszedł, był wyczerpany, miał szalony błysk w oczach i trzymał Tony'ego w silnym uścisku długo, długo po tym, jak uprawiali seks.

Stark wciąż nie wiedział, co z tym zrobić.

Rhodey mu powiedział, że Dziesięć Pierścieni, mężczyźni, którzy go porwali i torturowali, najwyraźniej zostali starci z powierzchni ziemi. Po tym miliarder wpatrywał się w oczy Lokiego, jak o tym wspomniał. Wargi zielonookiego delikatnie się uniosły, ale nie powiedział nic szczególnego na ten temat.

Stark wziął dwa lub trzy łyki Bourbona, aby oczyścić umysł. Nie, to było to, był skończony. Koniec z myśleniem o Lokim. O jego uśmiechu albo śmiechu, albo o poczuciu humoru, albo pozornej umiejętności do podróżowania dookoła pieprzonego świata w tempie bicia serca. Tony skończył. Dokonał wyboru.

Serce miliardera podskoczyło na myśl, że już nigdy go nie zobaczy. Nigdy nie obudzi się dla tego delikatnego uśmiechu, nigdy nie trzepnie jego rąk, kiedy mężczyzna będzie próbował ukraść mu jedzenie. Nigdy nie zagra podnóżka dla księcia Lokiego, gdy ten zadecydował, że będzie jego sługą na jeden dzień.

Nic z tego. Nigdy więcej.

_– Byliśmy niczym – syknął._

Przypadkowy romans.

Tony poczuł łzy jeszcze zanim spłynęły po jego policzkach i stłumił szloch, gdy zmusił się do wypicia jeszcze większej dawki alkoholu. Nie chciał tego robić. Ani teraz, ani nigdy. Nie chciał płakać przez każdego pieprzonego faceta, zwłaszcza tego, który go, kurwa,  _porwał_.

– Niczym – wyszeptał do siebie. – Byliśmy niczym – powtórzył stanowczo.

Gdyby tylko mógł kazać swojemu sercu w to uwierzyć.

 

***

 

 

Loki pojawił się w swoim pokoju i się potknął. Broń Tony'ego w połączeniu z tak dużą ilością teleportacji w ciągu jednego dnia bardzo go osłabiła, jednakże pogodził się z tym bólem i ospałością. Zaakceptowałby wszystko, co odciągnęłoby go od własnych myśli.

Nie mógł zrobić nic więcej. Anthony dokonał wyboru i on musiał to zaakceptować.

Nie chciał tego. Chciał tam wrócić i rozebrać strój Iron Mana, kawałek po kawałku. Chciał wysadzić go na drobne cząsteczki i wrzucić do asgardzkiego morza. Chciał...  
chciał Anthony'ego.

Loki przestał ukrywać, że troszczył się o niego, przynajmniej dla siebie. Wcześniej to robił. Udawał, że śmiech Anthony'ego nie rozgrzewał jego serca, że nie spało mu się lepiej ze śmiertelnikiem u boku.

To było czymś, co wypełniło jego życie od czasów dzieciństwa; był dobry w udawaniu, że czuł się w porządku. Szyderstwa Thora nie sprawiały mu bólu, że Odyn go faworyzował, że Asgard faworyzował Hel – nie bolało go to. Odtrącał ich wszystkich okrutnymi słowami i z uśmieszkiem. Nauczył się grać, zachowywać zimno i nie pozwalać nikomu się do siebie zbliżać. Udoskonalał swoje maski przez ponad tysiąc lat. Wiedział, jak reagować w danej sytuacji. Wiedział, w jaki sposób dostawać to, czego chciał, chować swoje prawdziwe uczucia głęboko, głęboko w sobie.

Potem Anthony został zraniony, porwany, a Loki to stracił. Wszystko się zawaliło.  
Zamknął oczy i zacisnął ręce na komodzie przed nim. Wziął głęboki oddech, starając się uspokoić i prawie mu to wyszło.

Zamachnął się, zmiatając wszystko na bok, książki i wazony, niektóre rozbiły się z hukiem na podłodze. To nie wystarczyło, bo złapał kredens i rzucił nim przez salę. Drewno rozbiło się, gdy uderzyło w ścianę, a bóg kłamstw wrzasnął. Wyrywał swoje włosy, kopał, krzyczał, niszczył wszystko, co było w zasięgu wzroku. Nie przestał, dopóki nie osunął się bezwładnie na podłogę całą w gruzach.

Gdy strażnicy zapukali do drzwi, Loki warknął na nich, każąc im odejść. Zrobili to tak prędko, nie chcąc nawet dowiadywać się, co wywołało taki gniew u króla.

Psotnik prychnął pod nosem i przetarł oczy.  _Król_. Był królem Asgardu, kimś, kim nigdy nie chciał być. Thor stał się śmiertelnikiem, biegającym gdzieś na Midgardzie, Odyn zapadł w sen, a Frigga z jakiegoś powodu wpadła na pomysł, żeby on przejął tron.

To nie miało znaczenia, że był następny w kolejce do tronu, uczono go całe życie, iż będzie musiał to zrobić.

Asgard mu nie ufał. Sif i Trójka Wojowników knuli za jego plecami. Loki nigdy nie zostanie zaakceptowany.

Otarł łzy rozpaczy spływające wzdłuż twarzy i stanął na drżących nogach. To nie było ważne. Trójka Wojowników i Lady Sif nie mieli znaczenia, Thor nie miał znaczenia. Anthony...

Zamknął oczy. Anthony dokonał wyboru. Był nim Iron Man, zawsze będzie. Chciał grać superbohatera, zamiast pozwolić chaosowi, który płynął w jego żyłach, wyjść na zewnątrz. Wolał udawać dobrego, niż po prostu być sobą.

Przechylając głowę, wypuścił długi, głęboki oddech. Musiał iść i przywitać Asgardczyków, którzy chcieli z nim obcować. Nie mógł pozwolić im zobaczyć się w takim stanie. I nie pozwoli Anthony'emu doprowadzić do tego.

Zadecydował, że nigdy nie wróci do Midgardu. Chyba że miałby dźgnąć Thora jednym ze swoich sztyletów bardzo, bardzo głęboko w plecy. Mógł uniknąć Nowego Jorku i Malibu. Nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć. Loki nigdy więcej nie obniży swojej wartości przed tym ohydnym człowiekiem.

Był Lokim z Asgardu. Był lepszy od niego.

Rzucił urok na swoje siniaki i skaleczenia, które jeszcze się nie zagoiły od jego dość bliskiego kontaktu ze ścianą, a także upewnił się, że ciemne sińce pod oczami zostały ukryte. Szybkim machnięciem ręki zmaterializował swoje ubrania i stwierdził, iż wyglądał przyzwoicie.

Z ostatnim, głębokim wdechem, wyszedł ze swoich kwater, gotowy do ponownego panowania nad Asgardem.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**beta:[ironjedi](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ironjedi)**

 

 

_„Hej, przypadkowy romans,_

_Który może zdarzyć się gdziekolwiek_

_I tylko tej nocy"_

 

[ ** _Wtedy_** ]

 

Tony uśmiechał się, kiedy opuszczał pokład prywatnego odrzutowca. Stewardesa uniosła kąciki ust na jego widok, gdy szedł w dół po schodach i stanął na twardym podłożu. Zawsze kochał wielkie wejścia i różnych ludzi, kręcących się po lotnisku – zwłaszcza reporterów – za każdym razem zatrzymywał się i na nich patrzył.

Ignorował wszystkie rzucane mu pytania, dotyczące najnowszych broni Stark Industries. Musiał się zastanowić, dlaczego te osoby zostały wpuszczone na lotnisko. Czy przypadkiem nie zatrudnił Pepper i Happy'ego, by trzymali ich z dala?

Virginia czekała na niego ze StarkPadem w ręce i już wyliczała, co miał zrobić i z kim się spotkać, zanim będzie mógł pojechać do Stark Tower. Praca nad budynkiem szła dobrze i powinien być skończony do końca tego roku. Stark Industries potrzebowało siedziby w Nowym Jorku. Przynajmniej tak powiedziała mu Pepper. Jego to nie obchodziło, chciał tylko duży budynek z napisem „Stark", który dominowałby nad całą panoramą tego miasta.

Wszedł do swojego prywatnego samochodu, a kobieta poszła w jego ślady, próbując do niego mówić, a Tony słuchał najlepiej, jak potrafił. Miał jeszcze lekkiego kaca przez wczorajszą imprezę, a wspaniałe towarzystwo zabrał ze sobą do rezydencji w Malibu. Melinda i Kevin, tak się chyba nazywali. Albo Maleny i Calvin. Cokolwiek... I tak ich więcej nie zobaczy.

– Tony? Słuchasz? – głos asystentki przełamał jego myśli.

– Oczywiście, jestem, Pep – powiedział i odwrócił się do niej z uroczym uśmiechem. Pepper nie była zadowolona, rzecz jasna.

– Masz dwa spotkania przed wieczorną galą i chciałabym, abyś chociaż próbował na nich słuchać.

– Będę – obiecał.

– Mm-hmm – powiedziała i kontynuowała mówienie o tym, kto będzie na gali. Tony już zastanawiał się, czy dzisiejszego wieczora pójdzie w stronę mężczyzn, czy też kobiet.

 

 

***

 

 

Tony nie był do końca pewien, co zrobi z tą... galą, jak to Pepper nazwała. To miejsce dla mężczyzn i kobiet – reprezentujących kampanie, rządy i ich samych – próbujących wpaść w oko Starkowi, żeby mogli dostać kontakty do Stark Industries albo do jego łóżka. Broń była eksponowana zaraz obok żywności i napojów, co Tony uznawał za zabawne. Arsenał do zabijania ludzi, alkohol, aby rozwiązać im języki, żeby łapać bogate osoby; jedzenie miało być ignorowane, gdy ludzie ogłaszali swoje przemowy.

Boże, Tony to kochał.

Byli reporterzy, oczywiście, zawsze udaje się im dostać na takie miejsca. I wtedy też nazywają go ulubionym Handlarzem Śmierci, jak również playboyem.  
Tony popijał whisky i kręcił się w kątach pokoju, starając się pozostać niezauważonym. To było trudne, będąc Tonym Starkiem, lecz spędził całe swoje życie na publicznym udzielaniu się i wiedział, jak znaleźć kilka minut dla siebie.

Był przy bufecie, gdy go dostrzegł.

Wysoki mężczyzna – potrafił to ocenić z nawet takiej odległości między nimi – był ubrany w czarny garnitur, który opinał się na szczupłym ciele. Zielono-złoty szal miał zarzucony niedbale na szyję, a w ręku duży... kij? Laskę? Coś bliżej nieokreślonego w prawej dłoni i wirował tym w różne strony. Jego ciemne włosy, prawie czarne, zaczesane były do tyłu i zakręcone lekko przy szyi. Nos i kości policzkowe były wyraźne na bladej skórze, a oczy jasne, zielone, lub niebieskie. Nie potrafił powiedzieć z miejsca, w którym stał.

Tony śledził go wzrokiem, gdy udał się do baru i zamówił drinka. Nadal patrzył, kiedy ten odwrócił się do niego przodem i oparł o bar z kubkiem w długich, bladych palcach.

Każdy jego ruch był precyzyjny i koci, a różowe usta wolno sączyły drinka. Sunął wzrokiem po zebranych mężczyznach i kobietach. Tony stał, biorąc dużego łyka alkoholu, aż...

Wzrok mężczyzny wylądował na nim i tam, gdzie stał. Stark spojrzał gdzieś indziej, ale nie fatygował się, by ukryć, że właśnie mu się przyglądał.

Jedna z brwi mężczyzny drgnęła ku górze, a Tony zsunął czerwone, przyciemniane okulary, wysyłając mu znaczące spojrzenie. Uśmieszek zakręcił się na tych grzesznych wargach i wypił na raz cały swój napój, a następnie pochylił się nad barem i zamówił kolejny.

Marynarka podjechała mu trochę w górę i Tony próbował zobaczyć jego tyłek, ale to było niemożliwe z odległości, w jakiej stał. Miał zamiar podejść bliżej, kiedy mężczyzna odwrócił się i ruszył przez tłum.

Ludzie rozstąpili się przed nim jak Morze Czerwone, a miliarder uśmiechnął się z wrażenia. Niewiele osób potrafiło budzić grozę w napuszonych dupkach, którzy lubili bywać na przyjęciach Starka, a ten człowiek robił to, jakby to była jego druga natura.

Mężczyzna w końcu dotarł do Tony'ego, popijając świeży napój i odwrócił się w stronę gości razem z nim.

Geniusza nie obchodziło to, że nie ukrywał swojego pożądliwego wzroku, gdy zachłannie mu się przyglądał. Miał długie nogi i ręce, szczupłe ciało, ostre kości policzkowe, a jego szyja po prostu  _błagała_ , by Tony ją gryzł i ssał. Czarnowłosy był od niego o głowę wyższy, więc musiał spuścić na niego wzrok.

Jego oczy były jasne, o  _zaskakującym_  odcieniu szmaragdu. Musiał mieć soczewki, bo przecież ludzie nie mieli takich naturalnych. Och, wiedział, że był piękny i w pełni był świadomy, jak się ubierać, aby podkreślić swoją szczupłą figurę. Włosy zaczesywał do tyłu dla wygody, nie stylu, a strój był prosty, mimo drogiej tkaniny.

– Panie Stark – powiedział miękkim głosem o brytyjskim akcencie.

– Panie Wysoki-I-Szczupły – odpowiedział, co wiązało się z cichym chichotem, po którym mężczyzna pociągnął kolejny łyk drinka. – Nie spotkaliśmy się wcześniej – odparł Tony.

– Pamiętałbyś, gdybyśmy się spotkali? – zapytał.

Stark uśmiechnął się i zjechał znowu wzrokiem w dół

– Z nogami takimi jak te,  _na pewno_  bym zapamiętał, Zielonooki.

Albo się upił, nie wiedząc o tym, albo głos tego mężczyzny miał bezpośrednie połączenie z jego penisem. Cholera, a tu Tony szczycił się tym, że to on jest tą osobą, co uwodzi.

– Można powiedzieć, że jestem... nowy w twoim  _kraju_  – powiedział, a jego usta drgnęły, jakby wiedział coś, czego Tony nie wiedział.

– Mmm – zanucił. – Twój akcent... angielski?

– Tak – powiedział, choć Tony czuł, że kłamał. Bez znaczenia, naprawdę nie obchodziło go, skąd pochodził. Obchodziło go bardziej to, gdzie znajdzie się później dzisiaj wieczorem. Przy odrobinie szczęścia odpowiedź będzie brzmieć, że w łóżku Starka po doskonałym seksie.

– Pracujesz szybko, prawda, Panie Stark? – Zamyślił się.

Tony zamrugał.

– Słucham? – spytał, zastanawiając się, czy przegapił coś w ich rozmowie.

– Nie graj teraz nieśmiałego – wymruczał i, kurwa, jego zdradzieckie ciało znów zadrżało.  _Kurwa_. – Twoje oczy śledziły mnie od podejścia do baru – ciągnął.

Uśmiechał się z wyższością do Starka, a w jego oczach iskrzyły psoty.

– Jestem świadom twojego statusu i powiedzmy, że wiem, gdzie pójdę.

Brwi Anthony'ego uniosły się ku górze.  _Chwila, czy on... właśnie zasugerował..._

– Co? – wypalił.

 _Pięknie, Tony, po prostu super_ , zbeształ się.

– Wierzę, że mamy dwie opcje,  _Anthony_  – przeciągnął i, cholera, powinno być nielegalne, żeby zielonoocy, seksowni faceci wypowiadali jego imię w taki sposób. – Możemy tu stać przez godzinę, czy dwie, pić i flirtować, zanim nieuchronnie skończymy w łóżku – powiedział. Zwrócił się twarzą do Tony'ego i się pochylił. Wargi musnęły jego małżowinę, a Stark wzdrygnął się gwałtownie, gdy tamten szeptał. –  _Albo_  możemy wrócić teraz do hotelu i pieprzyć się do rana. – Odsunął się lekko, a różowy język powoli i złośliwie liznął dolną wargę. – Co ty na to?

Geniusz był już gotowy i co to było, kurwa, za pytanie?

– Podaj mi swoje imię, jasnooki i możemy się stąd wynosić.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i wyprostował. Przełożył szklankę do lewej ręki, a drugą wyciągnął w stronę Tony'ego. Jego skóra była zimna, gładka i miękka, gdy ten ją uścisnął.

– Loki Odinson, do twoich usług.

Tony uniósł brew, a ten wywrócił oczami.

– Moja rodzina pochodzi ze Skandynawii – wyjaśnił. – I niestety, niektóre tradycje wciąż zostały.

– Dobrze. – Pokiwał głową. Delikatnie musnął palcami zewnętrzną stronę dłoni mężczyzny, gdy ją puszczał.

Tony wypił resztę drinka, a kubek ślepo położył na stole.

– Idziemy? – spytał, a Loki posłał mu grzeszny uśmiech przed odstawieniem swojej szklanki. Z łatwością przeciskał Tony'ego przez tłum, a ten słyszał chichot za każdym razem, gdy musiał się zatrzymywać, bo został schwytany przez jakiegoś mężczyznę lub kobietę. Ostatecznie udało mu się wymknąć na zewnątrz, a Loki do niego dołączył. Później zobaczył Pepper w pogoni za nim, gdy zielonooki wślizgnął się do samochodu geniusza, w którym przyjechał na galę.

– Tony! – krzyknęła.

– Do zobaczenia rano, Pep! – odpowiedział i wskoczył do auta. Zamknął drzwi i uruchomił silnik. W tym czasie Virginia do nich dobiegała. Wjechał na ruch uliczny i uśmiechnął się, widząc ją w lusterku z rękami w górze, każącą mu w tej chwili zawrócić.

– Jakie uciążliwe – dumał Loki. Tony rzucił na niego okiem, a potem szybko wrócił spojrzeniem na drogę. Mężczyzna wylegiwał się na miejscu pasażera z rozłożonymi nogami i palcami jeżdżącymi po szwach spodni. Nie rozbiłby samochodu, zanim nie wypieprzyłby go do nieprzytomności.

– Twoja kobieta zwykle stara się ciebie zatrzymać, gdy idziesz z kimś innym do łóżka? – spytał.

– Moja kobieta? – parsknął śmiechem. – Boże, gdyby Pepper to usłyszała, obdarłaby cię ze skóry.

– Nie mogę się tego doczekać – zażartował. Stark znów na niego spojrzał, ale Loki nie wprowadzał już żadnych dalszych komentarzy, więc ponownie patrzył na drogę.

W końcu zatrzymał się przed hotelem, a zielonooki wyszedł z auta, zanim geniusz zahamował. Miliarder zaparkował i wyszedł, rzucając klucze voiturierowi.

– Dzięki, dzieciaku – powiedział i wsunął zwitek banknotów pod płaszcz młodego mężczyzny.

Jeśli da większy napiwek, lepiej zajmą się jego samochodem. Tony nienawidził spędzać nawet kilku minut na naprawie zadrapań i wgnieceń w swoich pojazdach, bo to był czas, który mógłby spędzić lepiej, na przykład na projektowaniu i kodowaniu.

Loki stał za drzwiami i patrzył na Tony'ego zarazem ciemnymi i jasnymi oczami. Stark przełknął ślinę i poczuł ciepło przechodzące przez jego ciało.  _Kurwa_. Ledwo się dotknęli, a on już był podekscytowany. Co Loki z nim robił?

Wyrzucił tę myśl z głowy i prowadził czarnowłosego do windy. Drzwi ledwo się za nimi zamknęły, a Loki już był przy nim i przyciskał go do ściany. Tony sapnął z zaskoczenia, a potem jęknął, gdy usta drugiego mężczyzny przyssały się do jego szyi.

Szybko chwycił pośladki zielonookiego, przyciągając go bliżej i sprawił, że tamten  _mocniej_  ugryzł. Cholera, pewnie zostawi po sobie ślad, ale Tony nie mógł zmusić się do martwienia o to. Loki docisnął swoje biodra do Starka i geniusz poczuł erekcję młodszego mężczyzny na własnej. Anthony warknął i wsunął jedną dłoń we włosy swojego towarzysza, w których było znacznie mniej produktów, jak na początku się spodziewał. Szarpnął głowę Lokiego lekko do góry.

Zielone oczy spotkały się z jego własnymi, krótko przed tym, gdy złączył ich usta razem.

Pocałunek był niechlujny i gorący, gryźli, szarpali sobie nawzajem usta, lizali je, aż nie poczuli smaku drugiego. Loki przyciskał go coraz bardziej i bardziej do ściany, okazał się silniejszy, niż na jakiego wyglądał, bo Tony nic nie mógł zrobić, ale spróbował i przylgnął do niego w większym stopniu. Mimo to pozycja nie oferowała wystarczająco dużo tarcia.

Zacisnął mocniej chwyt na głowie Lokiego i ostro szarpnął. Zielonooki jęknął i otworzył bardziej usta. Wstrzymał oddech, gdy Tony pociągnął po raz kolejny, a paznokcie geniusza wbijały się w jego czaszkę. Kiedy czarnowłosy spojrzał na niego, miał rozmyte spojrzenie, jedynie wąski pasek zieleni otaczał źrenicę. Więc Loki lubił szorstkość...  _Bardzo_  dobrze wiedzieć.

Winda w końcu dotarła na piętro Starka i rozłączyli się, gdy wychodzili. Loki utrzymywał się na plecach miliardera, co sprawiało trudność w chodzeniu, ale całowanie i kąsanie jego szyi to rekompensowało.

Jakoś udało im się dotrzeć do pokoju, a niższy mężczyzna wsunął kartę do zamka, otwierając drzwi z charakterystycznym dźwiękiem. Loki wepchnął go do pomieszczenia, zatrzasnął drzwi i znowu był przy Tonym. Miał dłonie w jego włosach, a ciało tak blisko, jak tylko było to możliwe. Znalazł usta Starka i po raz kolejny walczyli o dominację wargami, zębami i językami. Anthony cofnął się, gdy zielonooki zrobił krok do przodu, stosując swoją przewagę wzrostem, by go popchnąć.

Cały czas wpadali na ściany i meble, gdy próbowali dostać się do sypialni i to nie było ani zabawne,  _ani seksowne_. A ostry, piekący ból w biodrze po tym, jak miliarder uderzył o stół i tępe rwanie w plecach po spotkaniu ze ścianą jeszcze bardziej go pobudziły.  _Kurwa_ , co, do cholery, Loki z nim  _robił_?

Użył szalika zielonookiego, by przyciągnąć go do kolejnego, ostrego pocałunku i Loki syknął mu w usta, kiedy palce Starka wbiły się w jego biodra.

– Sypialnia – warknął czarnowłosy, a następnie ukąsił go w usta prawie do krwi.

– To pozwól mi się tam, do cholery, dostać! – odpowiedział zaciekle.

Loki cofnął się z grymasem na twarzy, ale dyszał, był zaczerwieniony, wargi miał spuchnięte, a siniak już formował się na jego szyi. Stark złapał go za nadgarstek i pociągnął przez korytarz. Chwilę później znaleźli się w sypialni i zatrzasnęli za sobą drzwi. Zielonooki dosłownie  _wrzucił_  go na łóżko i usiadł na nim.

Tony szybko zmienił ich pozycję tak, że czarnowłosy był na plecach, a on między jego nogami. Loki tylko jęknął i wygiął się, potarł krocze miliardera i wsunął ręce we włosy geniusza.

– Cholera, jesteś wspaniały – sapnął Stark, gdy zrywał mu szalik z szyi

Rzucił go przez ramię, a następnie zdjął swoją marynarkę i rozwiązał krawat. Loki rozerwał jego koszulę, a materiał łatwo ustąpił, guziki wyrwały się i posypały po podłodze. Tony warknął i pociągnął go za krawat, przez co się zakrztusił, a potem jęknął. Och, on  _zdecydowanie_  lubił szorstkość. Materiał zjechał z szyi i został niedbale rzucony, a reszta ubrań poszła w jego ślady. Wtedy geniusz doszedł do wniosku, że Loki był naprawdę dobrze wyposażony.

Jego penis był duży. Kurwa, chciał go ssać, chciał, żeby Loki pieprzył go w usta, aż opuchną i szczęka będzie go bolała, a gardło stanie się suche i dobrze wykorzystane.

Miliarder lizał długą szyję zielonookiego, zatrzymując się, aby ją gryźć, ssać i tworzyć malinki na bladej skórze. Czarnowłosy jęknął i zadrżał, a jego ręka znów powędrowała do włosów towarzysza. Ścisnął je, aby Tony został tam, gdzie był, więc ruszył się nieznacznie w bok i ukąsił go znowu, i znowu, i znowu, i znowu, aż Loki w końcu syknął i zepchnął go z siebie.

Wargi i język Starka zjechały na jego klatkę piersiową, gryzł brodawki i tworzył nowe siniaki, a następnie jechał przez cienkie włosy od pępka do jego penisa.

Westchnął mocno, pozwalając piżmowemu zapachowi wypełnić go, odurzyć.

– Zrób to, Anthony. – Złamał się.

– Myślę, że się pomyliłeś co do tego, kto prowadzi ten program, Lokes. – Tony spojrzał na niego.

Loki skrzywił się i podparł, a jego męskość uderzyła w podbródek miliardera.

– Niemiło, kochanie – skarcił go geniusz. Klepnął gwałtownie udo zielonookiego, na co ten zastygł przez chwilę, by później odrzucić głowę do tyłu i wydać z siebie kurewsko  _grzeszny_  dźwięk.

Tony zaklął ochryple i pochylił się, aby lizać i ssać jego jądra. Robił z nim to wszystko, a wyższy mężczyzna wił się i jęczał jak rozpustna dziwka. Och, był zadziorny, Stark to po prostu wiedział. I miał zamiar sprawić, że czarnowłosy będzie, kurwa, krzyczeć.

– Odwróć się – zażądał, żeby wziąć głębszy wdech po tym, jak skończył. Omijał jego penisa, z którego teraz wydobywał się płyn, rozmazujący się na napiętym brzuchu. Loki spojrzał na niego na cztery sekundy, zanim wykonał polecenie.

Wypiął się i Tony musiał zagryźć wargę.  _Jezus, pieprzony Chrystus, na kiju_.

Anthony pochylił się, złapał jego jędrne pośladki i dotknął ich swoimi policzkami, a zielonooki jęknął w poduszkę. Tony schylił się, aby lizać dolną część jego pleców, aż do jąder. Loki wysunął biodra jeszcze bardziej do tyłu i podparł się na kolanach.

Miliarder chciał rozprawić się z nim wargami i językiem. Chciał, żeby zwijał się z żądzy i jęczał w jego usta, ale teraz bardziej, niż cokolwiek innego chciał go wgnieść w materac. Chciał, żeby zielonooki  _krzyczał_  jego imię.

Więc Tony usiadł i zdjął bieliznę, jedyną część ubrań, jaką miał na sobie. Jego członek stał i Stark pociągnął go kilka razy, przed sięgnięciem do szafki nocnej. Prawie wyrwał szufladę, ale to nie było ważne. Chwycił butelkę lubrykantu, którą włożył tam rano i rzucił okiem na pudełko prezerwatyw.

– Jestem czysty.

Loki, który ciężko dyszał w poduszkę i drżał, odwrócił głowę, by mu odpowiedzieć.

– Ja też. Po prostu pieprz mnie, Anthony,  _teraz_.

– Cholera – Tony jęknął i się odchylił.

Otworzył korek i wycisnął zawartość na dłoń, chyba trochę za dużo, bo żel kapał na kołdrę, ale geniusz miał inne rzeczy na głowie. Rzucił butelkę na bok i roztarł zawartość na dłoniach, smarując trzy palce i penisa. Położył lewą rękę na jego tyłku i rozłożył pośladki, jak najbardziej potrafił. Różowe wejście Lokiego przywitało go i Tony nie tracił czasu na włożenie dwóch palców.

Mężczyzna syknął i automatycznie cofnął biodra, a mimo to przyjmował palce Tony'ego, nieważne, jak ciasny był.

– Cholera – wysyczał. – Jak długo tego nie robiłeś? – zapytał.

– Za długo – sapnął i wypchał biodra. – Wejdź we mnie, Stark!

– Teraz jestem Stark? – zaśmiał się. Wyciągnął prawie wszystkie palce, zanim włożył je z powrotem i Loki jęknął; oczy miał zamknięte, a twarz przyciśniętą do poduszki. Jego biodra wychodziły naprzeciwko Tony'emu za każdym pchnięciem i miliarder dołożył trzeci palec. Ledwo rozciągnął Lokiego, zanim wyższy mężczyzna opadł biodrami na łóżko, uwalniając palce Starka.

– Pieprz mnie! – warknął.

– Jezu, w porządku – mruknął. Dał mu głośnego klapsa, którego dźwięk wypełnił cały pokój, a Loki, oczywiście, jęknął. – Co ty dla mnie robisz – wymamrotał, upewniając się, że jest wystarczająco nawilżony. Przytrzymał jego biodra i wsunął czubek w jego wejście.

Wykonał nagły ruch do przodu, nie fatygując się z ostrożnością. Loki głośno krzyknął, kiedy Tony szybko i łatwo wszedł do końca. Nadal był ciasny i jego mięśnie grzesznie zacisnęły się wokół niego, na co Tony jęknął i oparł się o jego plecy. Chwycił biodra zielonookiego, wbijając w nie dość mocno palce i wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, starając się nad sobą zapanować.

Loki nie odczuł żadnej z tych rzeczy. Wyszedł mu naprzeciw i oparł się na przedramionach, wypinając jeszcze bardziej.

– Pieprz mnie – powtórzył, tym razem skomląc. – Ostro, Anthony,  _proszę_.

– Ostro? – powtórzył i wsparł się na kolanach.

– Tak! – syknął.

– Cokolwiek zechcesz, Lokes – powiedział. Następnie wyszedł z niego, zatrzymał się i wszedł z powrotem.

Pchnął znowu, a Loki krzyczał, stękał, jęczał, syczał i  _się trząsł_. Jego palce zacisnęły się na kołdrze i niemal ją rozerwały, jak Tony pieprzył go, łatwo znajdując prostatę po piątym albo szóstym pchnięciu. Jego jądra zderzały się z nim, gdy wchodził do samego końca, a zielonooki jęczał i błagał, aby robił to mocniej, ostrzej, chcąc czuć go przez następne kilka dni.

Pot spływał po twarzy Tony'ego, nie rżnął się tak przez ostatnie  _lata_. Loki się trzymał i z łatwością przyjmował wszystko, co Tony mu dawał, jego biodra wychodziły przeciwko każdemu pchnięciu. Palce geniusza znów wbiły się w nie i krew wypłynęła z ran po mniej więcej dwóch minutach. Czerwona ciecz skropliła się na bladej skórze, wcześniej ściekając po udach i to sprawiło, że Loki krzyczał o wiele głośniej.

Tony docisnął dłoń między jego łopatki, zmuszając go do obniżenia połowy ciała, na co czarnowłosy syknął.

– Tak, Anthony, och, Hel, pieprz mnie! – Stark drapnął plecy wyższego mężczyzny, tworząc długie, wyraziste, czerwone ślady na bladej skórze.

– Dojdziesz... w ten... sposób? – stęknął, a co drugie słowo było przerywane przez głębokie pchnięcia.

Mocne uderzenie w prostatę zadławiło Lokiego, gdy próbował odpowiedzieć i wziął zachłanny, drżący oddech.

– Jeśli będę m-mógł cię ujeżdżać – jękami sprowokował jego myśli. – Ja... d-dojdę zaraz... zaraz po tobie.

Przez widok klatki piersiowej i brzucha zielonookiego, prawie udało mu się dojść. Wysunął się z ciasnego ciała, ignorując dźwięk irytacji.

Położył się na plecach, wplątał palce we włosy mężczyzny i przyciągnął go do pocałunku.

– Więc zrób to – warknął i go zachęcił.

Loki posłał mu zmysłowy uśmiech i Tony chwycił podstawę swojego penisa, powstrzymując się od wejścia w niego, gdy ten się wspiął na jego ciało. Szczupły mężczyzna praktycznie  _nabił się_  na jego męskość i nie zaczekał nawet sekundy, zanim zaczął poruszać się na nim bez opamiętania.

 _Loki był w tej pozycji cholernie piękny_ , stwierdził Tony.

Jego włosy rozwiały się przez palce geniusza i opadły mu luźno na twarz. Klatka piersiowa była obsypana śladami ugryzień i zadrapaniami, i Stark zrobił ich jeszcze więcej, gdy Loki jeździł na jego penisie. Oddał mu się cały, a Tony go wziął. Paznokcie zielonookiego tworzyły paski na brzuchu i klatce Starka, a palce skręcały sutki, przez co miliarder wyginał się co chwilę, a mężczyzna pochylił się kilka razy, aby go pocałować. Pot spływał po ich spoconych ciałach, a penis Lokiego obijał się między nimi przez cały czas.

Tony nie dotknął go, ale jego ręka zsunęła się na jądra Lokiego. Pociągnął i to wystarczyło. Zielonooki przerwał ich pocałunek i krzyknął:

– Tony! – Doszedł na jego klatkę piersiową i brzuch, ale dalej się na nim poruszał.

Wreszcie mięśnie Lokiego ścisnęły się ostatecznie i Stark był ledwie świadom, wołając jego imię, gdy wypełnił wyższego mężczyznę. Zielone oczy obserwowały go zza kotary czarnych włosów.

Kiedy nie potrafił kontynuować, obalił się na Tony'ego, a jego ruchy dalej były pełne wdzięku, mimo oczywistego letargu. Opadł na materac obok geniusza i z trudem wziął oddech i zamknął oczy, a Stark zrobił dokładnie to samo.

W pokoju zapanowała cisza i było jedynie słychać ich oddechy. Ciało miliardera nie było tak obolałe przez ostatnie lata, lecz uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, gdy na chwilę spojrzał na Lokiego. Mężczyzna wyglądał na  _wykończonego_.

– Nie skończyłem z tobą – wymruczał.

Zielonooki zaśmiał się na jednym wdechu.

– Byłbym bardzo zawiedziony, gdyby było inaczej, Anthony – powiedział ochryple.  
Uśmiech Starka się poszerzył.

– Czy mogę zostać w tym luksusie na tę noc? – Loki zapytał po minucie milczenia. – Albo powinienem odejść przed porankiem?

– Uch... nie, możesz zostać. Tak jak powiedziałem, nie skończyłem z tobą. Tylko, uch...

– Wyjść, kiedy się obudzę – dokończył za niego. – Tak, wiem. Robiłem to wcześniej, Anthony.

– Przestań to robić.

Loki zwrócił się do niego z niewinnym wyrazem twarzy. Miliarder przez sekundę nie wierzył.

– Co przestać? – spytał.

– Przestań wymawiać moje imię w ten sposób – wymruczał. – Jestem tylko człowiekiem, potrzebuję chwili odpoczynku, zanim to znowu zrobię.

– Tak, to nudne – westchnął. – Ale jesteś na tyle dobry, że przecierpię przerwę, której potrzebujesz.

Tony zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, co to, do cholery, znaczyło.

Mężczyzna widocznie nie chciał nic więcej powiedzieć i Stark jęknął z frustracji. Ludzie zazwyczaj nie wprawiali go w zakłopotanie, nie w ten sposób. Większość była łatwa do odczytania.

Nie Loki.

Tony odwrócił się i przerzucił rękę przez brzuch mężczyzny. Kiedy Loki nucił i jeździł palcami po jego ramieniu, geniusz zorientował się, że Anglik był pieszczochem. Seks był dobry, ponieważ był również z właściwą osobą.

I najwyraźniej był nią Loki.

– Więc... – zaczął, ale nie kontynuował, bo zielone oczy spotkały się z jego czekoladowymi. – Co robiłeś na gali?

Powinien zadać pytanie przed tym, jak go przeleciał, ale Tony zawsze był trochę pomieszany.

– Potrzebowałem twoich usług – odpowiedział wprost.

– W sypialni? – zapytał.

Loki zachichotał

– Tak, w sypialni – zgodził się. – Potrzebowałem też usług Stark Industries.

– Ach, chcesz broni – odparł. Nie był zaskoczony. Nie było pewnie żadnego innego powodu, dla którego Loki pojawił się na gali. – Biznes czy dla przyjemności?

– Biznes – oznajmił. – Chociaż... będzie wielką przyjemnością nabywać od ciebie broń, więc to jest po prostu szczęśliwy skutek uboczny.

– Czego potrzebujesz? – spytał. Nawet nie zastanowił się dwa razy o przekazaniu broni mężczyźnie, którego ledwo znał. Jego firma robiła to przez cały czas. Więc dlaczego tym razem Tony objął bardziej praktyczne podejście?

– Szczegółowe informacje znajdują się w mojej kieszeni, która obecnie wisi nad komodą – powiedział Loki. Obrócił się i przyciągnął Tony'ego bliżej. Musnął ustami zarost na jego policzku, a później język. – Mniejsza, omówimy to potem – powiedział i ugryzł Tony'ego w wargę. Stark jęknął i przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Tak, biznes mógł poczekać.

 

 

***

 

 

Loki ledwo zsunął się z łóżka śmiertelnika, gdy ten jęknął.

– Nie, Loki, proszę! Potrzebuję chwili odpoczynku!

Zielonooki zachichotał i pochylił się, by puknąć Tony'ego w czoło. Miliarder uchylił oko.

– Nie zamierzałem prosić cię o kolejną rundę, Anthony – wyjaśnił As. – Po prostu wstałem, żeby się ubrać i móc wyjść.

– Och. – Tony mrugnął i ziewnął. – Czekaj, dlaczego wychodzisz? – wymamrotał.

– Ponieważ poprosiłeś mnie, bym wyszedł przed porankiem – powiedział Loki. – Według mojego zegarka powinienem już iść.

Wędrował po całym pokoju, szukając swoich ubrań. Gdyby był sam, mógłby po prostu je przywołać, ale Tony Stark był raczej bystrym śmiertelnikiem. Nie uszłoby to jego uwadze, gdyby Loki użył czarów.

Ubrał swoje spodnie, a także koszulę i marynarkę, zapętlił krawat i szalik wokół szyi. Gdy usiadł na łóżku, aby założyć swoje skarpetki i buty, Tony się podniósł.

– Więc, uch... – mruknął. – Ty nie... um... nie musisz iść – wymamrotał.

Loki uniósł brew, ale nie podniósł głowy.

– Myślałem, że nie chciałeś.

– Cóż, zazwyczaj tak – potwierdził. – Czasami, wiesz, lubię zjeść z kimś śniadanie. Chyba że się spieszysz?

– Niekoniecznie muszę wszędzie być – powiedział powoli. Skończył wiązać sznurowadła i w końcu popatrzył na śmiertelnika. – Pytasz się mnie, czy z tobą zjem?

Stark prychnął i dźwignął się z łóżka. Czarnowłosy przekrzywił głowę, uśmiechając się, gdy zauważył znaki po ukąszeniach na dość ładnym tyłku Tony'ego.

– Ucisz się, Lokes, to tylko śniadanie – mruknął, a następnie wszedł do łazienki. Loki słyszał chlupot wody i śmiertelnika płuczącego usta. Kiedy wrócił do sypialni, ubrał bawełnianą koszulkę z czerwonym, pogrubionym napisem  _AC/DC_.

– A więc jesteś zainteresowany? – zapytał Tony i poruszył brwiami. – Nigdy nie wiadomo, mogę przelecieć cię później.

Loki zaśmiał się i wstał.

– Doskonale, Anthony, pozwolę się zabrać na posiłek.

Zmniejszył odległość między nimi za pomocą jednego kroku i uśmiechnął się, kiedy owiał go oddech Tony'ego.

– A może moglibyśmy pieprzyć się wczesnym rankiem, hmm?

– Jezu! – westchnął i zrobił krok w tył. – Okej, nowa zasada, nie wolno ci tak wcześnie przeklinać, jasne? Tony junior musi od czasu do czasu robić sobie przerwę.

Loki uniósł brwi i rzucił okiem na obecnie zakryte krocze śmiertelnika.

– I myślałem, że jesteś raczej proporcjonalnie zbudowany. Może byłem po prostu pijany.

– Co?! – prychnął. Loki uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyszedł z pokoju. – Hej, czekaj, nie! – krzyknął i zaczął go gonić. – Mój penis jest duży, okej? Jest  _w porządku_! I sprawił, że krzyczałeś wczorajszej nocy i zrobi to jeszcze raz, pot...

Zaciął się, kiedy zauważył kobietę siedzącą na blacie kuchennym, a jej brwi i twarz wyrażały  _rozczarowanie_.

Loki spojrzał na Tony'ego, zastanawiając się, jak zareaguje.

– Em... hej, Pep. – Spróbował się uśmiechnąć.

Ach, tak, Panna Potts, pamiętał ją.

– Nie, że ta informacja jest taka  _niesamowita_ , Tony – powiedziała, przeciągając samogłoski – ale wpadłam, aby się upewnić, że pamiętasz o dzisiejszym spotkaniu na dziesiątą trzydzieści.

– Co? Tak, oczywiście, będę tam – oznajmił. – Mały palec przysięga.

Panna Potts jeszcze raz uniosła swoje brwi, wysyłając mu poważne spojrzenie.

– Obiecuję – powiedział. Jej oczy przesunęły się na Lokiego, który właśnie promienie się do niej uśmiechnął. To zazwyczaj wytrącało ludzi z równowagi i kobieta się odwróciła.  
  
– On idzie z nami, prawda, Lo? – szturchnął go.

 _Inny pseudonim? Jaki plebejski_ , pomyślał zielonooki, a głośno powiedział:

– Oczywiście. Też muszę tam coś załatwić.

Virginia patrzyła to na jednego, to na drugiego, zanim w końcu kiwnęła głową. Wstała i zabrała teczkę. – Okej. Tony, widzimy się później. Miło było cię spotkać, panie... – urwała, patrząc na niego.

Anthony otworzył usta, ale Loki niezauważalnie go szturchnął.

– Lucas Smith, panno Potts. Cieszę się, że cię poznałem.

Tony zmarszczył brwi, a Pepper zmusiła się do uśmiechu.

– Mnie również, panie Smith. Tony. – Skinęła na swojego szefa, a następnie wyszła, zostawiając ich samych.

– Luke Smith? – spytał od razu, jak zniknęła. –  _Naprawdę_?

– A skąd wiesz, że Luke Smith to nie moje prawdziwe nazwisko, a Loki Odinson to pseudonim? – zakwestionował. Podszedł do lodówki, jak to Midgardczyk nazwał, po czym otworzył ją.

– Proszę, Loki Odinson jest tak złym pseudonimem – prychnął. – Kiedy wybierasz pseudonim, wybierasz coś, czego nikt nie zapamięta. A Loki Odinson do takich nie należy.

– Skoro tak mówisz – zanucił. – To dość ładny hotel.

– Tak, jeden z najlepszych – uśmiechnął się. – Bycie miliarderem ma swoje zalety.

– To prawda. – Loki zadumał się, myśląc o wszystkich bogactwach Wszechojca, przechowywanych w różnych częściach zamku.

– Co chcesz? – zapytał Tony, szturchając go w bok.

Loki był na Midgardzie tylko przez kilka tygodni, ale zrobił wystarczająco dużo badań, żeby przynajmniej wiedzieć, jaką żywność je się na śniadanie, obiad i kolację.

– Naleśniki, jeśli można – powiedział. – Albo gofry, jajka, cokolwiek chcesz zrobić.

– Och, i  _ja_  mam to zrobić, tak?

Zielonooki uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

– Jestem twoim gościem, Anthony. Czyż nie tak to działa?

– Następnym razem coś ci ugotuję – burknął pod nosem i zajął się przygotowaniem jedzenia.

Loki wiedział, że nie będzie następnego razu. Nie, chyba że Anthony chciałby wyrzucić swoją broń, do której Loki był tak wrogo nastawiony. Po tym  _definitywnie_  nie będzie następnego razu. Podobnie jak on, Tony Stark co drugą noc miał inną osobę, grzejącą jego łóżko. W przeciwieństwie do Lokiego wahał się pomiędzy mężczyznami a kobietami. On zawsze wolał męskie ciała, a jego nieudane małżeństwo z Sigyn tylko to potwierdziło.

Tak, Tony wróci na swoją drogę playboya, a on do Asgardu, gdy tylko skończy swoją pracę tu, na Midgardzie – Ziemi, jak to śmiertelnicy nazywali.

Czarnowłosy nucił cicho pod nosem, obserwując pracę Anthony'ego. As się uśmiechnął.

Ludzie w towarzystwie Lokiego nie zachowywali się tak komfortowo. Zawsze było ukryte napięcie z powodu, że Loki nigdy nie potrafił odejść, bez względu na to, jak się starał.

Stark nie wiedział, kim był Loki, nie miał pojęcia, do czego był zdolny. Mógłby wyrzucić Anthony'ego z budynku jedną ręką, gdyby miał taką ochotę i nie byłoby niczego, co śmiertelnik mógłby zrobić.

Nie to, że chciał  _zranić_  Tony'ego. Nadal potrzebował jego broni. I nie odmówiłby też kolejnego seksu.

Mówiąc szczerze, nie miał zamiaru się z nim przespać. Planował flirt, zdecydowanie, i może dotknąłby go niewłaściwie, gdy omawialiby umowę o broń. Na jego liście do zrobienia nie było wycieczki do pokoju hotelowego, by się pieprzyć, aż nie zobaczył, jak mężczyzna pożądliwie na niego patrzy.

Anthony Stark miał bardzo, bardzo chciwe spojrzenie, które wzbudzało w Lokim dreszcze i uczucie gorąca na całym ciele.

Pomimo że żył dopiero trzydzieści lat na Midgardzie, wykorzystał ten czas, by nauczyć się sztuki seksu bardzo, bardzo dobrze.

Loki oblizał swoje wargi i wstał, omijając ladę. Anthony był przy... kuchence. Podskoczył, gdy zielonooki objął go ramionami w pasie i zimne usta musnęły jego szyję, rozgrzewając go.

– L-Loki,  _cholera_  – syknął, gdy zielonooki go ugryzł.

Wyższy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, widząc ciemny ślad po ukąszeniu, jaki zostawił zeszłej nocy.

– Potrzebuję śniadania, Lokes – oznajmił. – Przykro mi to mówić, ale nie wszyscy są dwudziestolatkami, którzy nie potrzebują odpoczynku.

Anthony myślał, że Loki był  _dwudziestolatkiem_? Zielonooki prawie parsknął śmiechem. Ciekawe, co powiedziałby Midgardczyk, gdyby dowiedział się, że miał kilka tysięcy lat. Żył, zanim kraj, jaki Tony nazywał domem, został skolonizowany przez ludzi o jasnej karnacji.

– Mm, śniadanie później, teraz... – mruknął mu w końcu do ucha, zassał płatek i przycisnął półtwardą erekcję do dolnej części ciała Anthony'ego, na co ten ponownie jęknął.

– T-tak – udało mu się wykrztusić. – Cóż, podziękujmy, kurwa, jajom, dopiero po paru minutach gotowania.

Loki zachichotał i się odsunął. Może jeszcze kilka rund z Tonym Starkiem wcale nie okazałoby się złym pomysłem. Był dość dobry w łóżku jak na śmiertelnika.


	3. Chapter 3

**beta:[ironjedi](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ironjedi)**

 

 

_„Zerwij mimowolne więzi_

_To sekret, więc szpiedzy_

_Nigdy nas nie zdemaskują"_

 

 

[ ** _Teraz_** ]

 

Podróżowanie przed portal było o wiele bardziej niestabilne, niż gdy przybywał do Midgardu na własną rękę, ale został już zraniony. Nie obchodziło go to, odczuwał ból w całym ciele.

Wyczuł więcej, niż jednego śmiertelnika; kierowali się w jego stronę, a kiedy spojrzał w górę, pozwolił uśmiechowi wpłynąć na swoją twarz.  _Wreszcie_  mógł walczyć. Inny powiedział mu, że może zabić, kogo tylko chce i Loki wziął to sobie do serca. Małe insekty myślały, że mogą  _z nim walczyć_ , a zielonooki uważał to za zabawne. Tylko jeden śmiertelnik zrobił na nim wrażenie, lecz to przeszłość. Mężczyzna podjął decyzję, mimo oszustwa i kłamstwa, Loki ją uszanował. Nawet jeśli miało go to złamać.

 _Sentyment_ , zamyślił się, gdy śmiertelnicy okrążyli go z podniesioną bronią.  _Jak mocno upadłem. Jak słaby naprawdę jestem._  Jego uśmiech zniknął, kiedy stracił równowagę. Miał większe trudności ze staniem, niż to sobie wyobrażał. Czułe, kochające dłonie Innego osłabiły go, a podróż przez portal w ogóle mu nie pomogła. Rozłożył ręce, aby odzyskać równowagę i rozejrzał się dookoła, podczas gdy jakiś człowiek do niego mówił.

– Proszę pana, proszę rzucić tę dzidę.

Loki spojrzał na berło, jakby nie mogło skrzywdzić nawet muchy i chwilę później wycelował strumieniem magii w śmiertelnika, który ośmielił się mówić mu, co ma robić. Czarnoskóry człowiek poleciał w tył, przewracając przy okazji dwóch innych, którzy stali za nim, a bóg skoczył na jednego z nich. Strzelali w niego swoimi pociskami, które odbijały się od jego skóry tak, jakby to dzieci rzucały kamieniami. Loki wbił berło w śmiertelnika, który upadł. Patrzył, jak krew sączyła się z jego piersi. Czarnowłosy odwrócił się i pchnął bronią, mając satysfakcję z wybuchu błękitnej magii z jej końca, która falowała w powietrzu i uderzyła w podłogę. Eksplozja była niewielka, ale głośna i śmiertelnicy odskoczyli na boki jak małe zabawki, sprawiając, że Loki się uśmiechnął. Jeden człowiek pojawił się za bogiem i próbował dźgnąć go w ramię jakimś nożem, a on owinął rękę wokół szyi agenta i gwałtownie ją przekręcił, nasycając się głośnym odgłosem pęknięcia, który zabrzmiał w uszach Jötunczyka. Puścił śmiertelnika i dostrzegł jeszcze czterech innych. Jeden z nich był mężczyzną, który odepchnął czarnoskórego człowieka na bok, a jego kule obecnie trafiały boga w klatkę piersiową, podczas kiedy inni się rozeszli. Loki posłał w nich kolejny podmuch magii i najlepszy strzelec odskoczył, a pozostali zostali wyrzuceni przez eksplozję. Było ich więcej, podchodzili z lewej strony i sadystyczny uśmieszek wstąpił na twarz Lokiego, gdy na nich skoczył. Byli tak powolni, a ostry czubek berła boga zatopił się w klatce piersiowej jednego z śmiertelników, przyszpilając go do podłogi. Gęsta krew wypływała z jego piersi, a czarnowłosy patrzył zafascynowany, jak życie opuszcza człowieka. Więcej szkarłatnej cieczy wypłynęło z jego ust, ale Loki wyciągnął berło i się odwrócił, nie fatygując się, aby oglądać, jak mężczyzna umiera. Uderzył swoją bronią o podłogę i zmiótł innych agentów z nóg.

To skończyło się tak szybko, jak zaczęło. Bóg stanął w miejscu i rozejrzał się dookoła, aby zobaczyć, czy przypadkiem więcej ludzi nie ośmieliło się stanąć na jego drodze. Dostrzegł, że dobry strzelec powoli staje na nogi z pistoletem w ręku, więc przeteleportował się do niego. Próbował walczyć, ale Loki przybliżył swoją broń. Oczy śmiertelnika skrzyżowały się z jego i Jötun przechylił głowę.

– Nie trać serca – mruknął, po czym docisnął berło do piersi człowieka. Magia pulsowała wzdłuż końcówki ostrza i zielonooki patrzył, jak Tesseract zawładnął śmiertelnikiem. Loki uśmiechnął się i odwrócił, jego nowy sługa – Barton – obserwował go. Bóg opanoował jeszcze kilku ludzi, podczas gdy czarnoskóry mężczyzna próbował uciec z Kostką.

– Nie rób tego – rozkazał, a człowiek skamieniał. – Muszę to mieć.

– Dalsze ofiary nie są konieczne – powiedział mężczyzna, nie odwracając się do niego.

Loki niemal się roześmiał. Dalsze ofiary? Zabił już stu dwudziestu ludzi i dwudziestu tutaj, kilka minut temu.

– Ależ są. Dlatego przybyłem z tak daleka.

Człowiek w końcu odwrócił się do niego i zmrużył oko.

– Jestem Loki, syn Asgardu – zaczął. – Na me barki złożono doniosłą misję.

– Loki – powiedział jedyny człowiek, który wciąż nie był zaczarowany, z wyjątkiem jednookiego. – Brat Thora.

Ciało Asa się napięło. Obrócił się w stronę mężczyzny, zacisnął zęby, gdy przypomniał sobie jasnowłosą niezdarę, która zesłała na niego gniew. Nawet tutaj, na Midgardzie, miejscu, którego nigdy naprawdę nie odwiedził jako on, był znany tylko jako  _brat Thora_.

Jednooki mężczyzna podniósł rękę, starając się uspokoić Lokiego.

– Nie szukamy zwady z twoim światem.

– A czy insekt szuka zwady z podeszwą? – odparł z uniesionymi brwiami.

– Zamierzacie nas rozdeptać? – zapytał mężczyzna.

Zielonooki zaczął spacerować, gdy mówił.

– Przynoszę wam dobrą nowinę – powiedział czarnoskóremu śmiertelnikowi. – Czeka was wyzwolenie – odwrócił się twarzą do mężczyzny, który trzymał Tesseract.

Wyglądał teraz na zmartwionego.  _Dobrze_ , pomyślał Loki.  _Powinien zdać sobie sprawę, że gdy tylko mnie zobaczył, to nie będę z nim grać._

– Wyzwolenie od czego?

– Wolności – stwierdził, odwracając się plecami do człowieka. – Wolność to największe z kłamstw – powiedział. – Gdy się z tym pogodzicie.... w głębi duszy... – Odwrócił się i przycisnął berło do piersi białego człowieka, patrząc, jak Tesseract sprawił, że ten będzie wykonywał każde jego polecenie. – Wtedy zaznacie pokoju – skończył, kiedy oczy doktora Erica stały się niebieskie.

– Mówisz o pokoju – powiedział czarnoskóry człowiek. – Na moje oko chodzi o to  _drugie_.

– Panie – odezwał się nagle Barton i ruszył w kierunku Lokiego. – Dyrektor Fury gra na zwłokę.

 _Ach, więc to było imię mężczyzny_ , pomyślał.

– Budynek za chwilę wybuchnie – kontynuował agent. – Nad nami jest trzydzieści metrów skał. – Spojrzał z Lokim na Fury'ego. – Chce nas tu pogrzebać – skończył Barton.

– Podobnie jak w przypadku faraona – powiedział Fury.

– On ma rację, eksplozja portalu jest nieunikniona – powiedział Selvig, gdy stał przed jednym z komputerów.

– Mamy dwie minuty, zanim wymknie się spod kontroli.

– A zatem...

Barton natychmiast wyciągnął broń i strzelił, trafiając Fury'ego w klatkę piersiową. Mężczyzna został odrzucony w tył i upuścił teczkę, którą trzymał w ręce. Loki wolno szedł w przód, a jego niewolnicy za nim. Barton podniósł Tessaract, gdy wychodzili. Opuszczając pomieszczenie, bóg się potknął. Wciąż nie był sprawny w stu procentach i zorientował się, że wcześniejsza walka, choć krótka, zabrała mu sporo energii. Potrząsnął głową po tym, jak jego śmiertelnicy dotarli do pojazdów. Nieznana kobieta zapytała, gdzie jadą i kim był Loki, ale Barton skłamał, bez konieczności szukania u niego pomocy. Zielonooki czuł, że budynek się zawala. Dobiegli do jednej z maszyn. Oparł się plecami o tylną szybę, myśląc o tym, że ostatni raz, gdy był w samochodzie...

Pokręcił szybko głową i rozprostował palce na berle. Siniaki oraz głębokie nacięcia na ciele pomogły mu odepchnąć te myśli na bok. Skupił się na bólu i częściowo na swojej kolejnej misji, a nie na  _Starku_. Loki poczuł krótki uścisk Innego w swojej głowie, mający przypomnieć mu, kto rządzi. Po chwili zniknął i spowodował nic więcej niż tępy ból z tyłu czaszki.

Kobieta próbowała ich śledzić, ale Barton był dość umiejętny w tym, co robił, a Loki się zadowolił, że przeniósł go na swoją stronę. Uśmiechnął się na chwilę, kiedy zestrzelony helikopter oświetlał niebo płomieniami. Usiadł z powrotem, a samochód zabrał boga w czeluści nocy.


	4. Chapter 4

beta: [ironjedi](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ironjedi)

 

 

[ ** _Teraz_** ]

 

Tony starał się świętować z Pepper, kiedy Coulson wparował do pomieszczenia.

– Nazywa się  _Agent_.– Stark miał kwaśną minę, ale tamta dwójka zignorowała ten fakt. Wziął do ręki pliki. Były to listy danych. Podłączył się do najbliższego portu i JARVIS wyświetlił informacje.

Znajdowały się tam pliki o nim, od urodzenia do ostatniej potyczki Iron Mana, które odrzucił na bok. Zatrzymał się na chwilę na informacjach o Natashy Romanov, a później o agencieClincieBartonie. Poświęcił trochę więcej czasu na danych o Kapitanie Ameryce, natomiast całą  _minutę_  spędził na Brusie Bannerze. I wtedy...

I wtedy.

Serce Tony'ego uderzyło mocno w reaktor łukowy. Geniusz potknął się i oparł o stół przed nim.

Nie.

No, kurwa,  _nie_.

– Tony? – Pepper nagle znalazła się u jego boku, a Stark nie bardzo zdawał sobie sprawę z obecności agenta za nią. – Tony, co się dzieje? – zapytała. Rzuciła okiem na obrazy i słowa wiszące przed Tonym, a następnie spojrzała na Coulsona, kiedy geniusz nie odpowiedział.

– Loki, brat Thora, niedawno przeszedł przez Tesseract– wyjaśnił mężczyzna.– W przeciwieństwie do Thora, to nie przyjacielska wizyta. Zabił dwudziestu trzech agentów, zabrał ze sobą pięciu, w tym Hawkeye'a, i zniszczył wszystko, co było w obrębie Tesseractu. Teraz go ma.– Phil zrobił przerwę, gdy Tony nic nie odpowiedział.– Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy, by go znaleźć, Panie Stark – powiedział.

Tony przesunął dłonią po włosach i szarpnął mocno, ból był stłumiony przez emocje, przeszywające jego ciało. Loki... kurwa,  _Loki._  Brat Thora. Sens Asgardu, bóg, pieprzony czarownik według informacji, jakie zostały zebrane przez S.H.I.E.L.D.

Nie... kurwa,  _nie._

To wyjaśniało wszystko. Jego dziwne imię, że nie mógł znaleźć nic, tylko wyniki mitologii skandynawskiej, kiedy to badał, dlaczego Loki tak niechętnie mówił o swojej rodzinie i życiu w Anglii. To wyjaśniało, dlaczego był tak silny, zdolny przycisnąć Tony do ściany, gdy się pieprzyli w ciemnej alei w nocy, gdzie kiedyś go zaciągnął.

Wysadził w powietrze obiekt, przechodząc przez Tesseract,  _zabił dwadzieścia trzy osoby, jak również setki tych, którzy nie zdążyli się ewakuować na czas..._ to wyjaśniało, dlaczego wrócił do niego, próbując ostatni raz.

Loki był czarnym charakterem. Bogiem Chaosu. A on widział tylko niewielką część niszczycielstwa, do jakiej mężczyzna był zdolny.

Tony zamknął oczy, ale obraz Lokiego dźgającego nożem agentów T.A.R.C.Z.Y. przetaczał mu się pod powiekami. Uczucie obecnie obijało się w jego jelitach sposobem, w jaki serce uderzało o reaktor łukowy, to wszystko zdradzało jego obecny stan. Ponieważ pieprzył boga, do cholery.

– Wygląda znajomo – głos Pepper wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na obraz zielonookiego, strzelającego do agentów S.H.I.E.L.D.

Wyglądał okropnie. Jego włosy były o wiele dłuższe i bardziej niechlujne, niż zwykle, worki pod oczami były  _ciemne_ , puste spojrzenie, sposób, w jaki chodził i walczył, tylko... wszystko krzyczało torturą.

Tony wiedział. Wyglądał dokładnie tak samo źle, gdy wrócił z Afganistanu.

I oczy... kurwa, _jego oczy._

Niebieskie.

– Znasz go, Tony? – spytała Pepper.

– Nie – odpowiedział szybko, za szybko, ale dlaczego miałby kłamać? Pepper i Coulson nie mogli... _nikt nie mógł wiedzieć_. – Nie widziałem go nigdy wcześniej – skłamał. – Tylko, uch... myślałem o tym, jak uzyskać to święcące niebieskie pudełko z powrotem od Fury'ego.

Pepper spojrzała na niego. Coulson też, jednak w końcu oboje kiwnęli głowami.

 

***

 

– Powiedz mi o inicjatywie Avengersów – powiedział Loki, zanim Barton wyrecytował wszystko, co wiedział o T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Loki uznał całą organizację za śmieszną. Tak, prawdopodobnie byli problemem dla ludzkich złoczyńców, ale Loki to  _bóg._

– Grupa została założona przez dyrektora Fury'ego– wyjaśnił posłusznie.– Albo, kiedy Fury dostał pozwolenie od Światowej Rady Bezpieczeństwa na jej założenie.

Loki przytaknął, ale nie przerywał.

– Avengers to operacja, która obejmuje osoby mogącewalczyć z niebezpieczeństwem na rzecz Ameryki albo Ziemi. Znam tylko garstkę osób, które były blisko, lub wiedziały o tym. – powiedział.

– Kto? – zapytał.

– Fury zwrócił się do mnie w tej sprawie ze względu na moje łucznictwo – wyjaśnił. – Agentka Natasha Romanov również była blisko ze względu na jej doświadczenie. Steve Rogers, znany jako Kapitan Ameryka, zostałby przyłączony, gdybyśmy go znaleźli.

– Kim jest Steve Rogers? – przerwał. Odwrócił się, po czym spojrzał na Selviga, który się bawił urządzeniem niezbędnym do wykorzystania Tesseractu i stworzenia tunelu. Barton siedział na skrzynce u jego boku, a oczy, błękitne przez Tesseract, patrzyły prosto przed siebie.

– Steve Rogers był żołnierzem urodzonym w tysiąc dziewięćset osiemnastym roku i jako jedyny zaliczył zadowalająco test na serum Super Żołnierza – powiedział Barton. – Serum zrobiło z niego nadzwyczajnego człowieka, silnego, szybkiego i z niesamowitym czasem zagajania się ran. Zaginął w tysiąc dziewięćset czterdziestym czwartym roku i Fury go szukał, mając nadzieję, że wciąż żyje.

–Hmm – zastanowił się Loki. Postukał berłem po podłodze. Gdyby Rogers żył, to mógłby okazać się pewnym problem, jeśli był mocniejszy i szybszy, niż jakikolwiek inny śmiertelnik, z jakim Loki do tej pory się zetknął. – Kontynuuj. Powiedz mi, w szczegółach, o wszystkich zaangażowanych w inicjatywę Avengersów.

– Natasha Romanov, znana również jako Natasha Romanova, Natasha Romanoff i Czarna Wdowa. Jest agentem i zabójcą dla S.H.I.E.L.D. Urodziła się w Rosji i dołączyła do T.A.R.C.Z.Y., kiedy pozwoliłem jej żyć.

Loki uniósł na to brew.  _Hmm, sentyment. Może mógłbym to wykorzystać na własną korzyść._

– Czarna Wdowa jest ekspertką w sztukach walki i przesłuchiwania, a także bardzo inteligentną oraz utalentowaną zabójczynią.

Loki machnął ręką. Nie zależało mu na jakiejś głupiej dziewczynce, którą mógłby zgiąć, kiedy tylko by chciał.

– Dalej.

– Doktor Bruce Banner uchodził za projekt – odparł – jednak jego nieumiejętność kontrolowania swojej niebezpiecznej strony prawdopodobnie powstrzymała go od pytań.

– Wyjaśnij.

– Banner ma doktorat z fizyki jądrowej i jeszcze kilku innych nauk – powiedział. – Parę lat temu uległ wypadkowi, naraził się na śmiertelne promieniowanie gamma, które go zmutowało. Teraz kiedy staje się zły albo jest przestraszony, zmienia się w dużą bestię z niesamowitymi możliwościami destrukcyjnymi. Zniszczył więcej niż jedną partię wojskową, do której go wysłali, by go mieć przy sobie, jak również wszystko, co było dookoła. Obecnie jest śledzony przez S.H.I.E.L.D., ale się nie zbliża.

Barton zatrzymał się, by złapać oddech przed kontynuowaniem. 

– Anthony Stark – zaczął, ale Loki odwrócił się i syknął.

 – _Co_?!

Barton, oczywiście, po prostu wpatrywał się w niego niezrozumiale.

– Anthony Stark, aka Iron Man, zwrócił się w sprawie dołączenia do Avengersów – powiedział.– Jednak Romanov spędziła kilka tygodni, obserwując go i pracując z nim. Stwierdziła, że to zbyt niebezpieczne, aby go angażować.

Loki zwilżył wargi i się odwrócił. Jego palce zacisnęły się wokół berła. Zamknął oczy przed jasnym światłem i ludźmi, którzy pracowali dookoła.

Oczywiście.  _Oczywiście._  Nie mógł uciec, nieważne, co zrobił. Nawet rozpoczynając wojnę na Midgardzie, zwróciłby uwagę Anthony'ego. Nie kazał Bartonowi się zamknąć i łucznik kontynuował mówienie o Tonym.

– Mimo że to geniusz ze znajomościami i uzbrojonym garniturem, podjęto decyzję, iż jest zbyt chaotyczny, żeby dołączyć do Avengersów – wyjaśnił.– Podejrzewa się go o posiadanie jakiegoś rodzaju chorób psychicznych i brak rozsądku. Jest również narcyzem i nie potrafi dobrze współpracować z innymi. Nie nadaje się do działań, które wymagałyby dobrej pracy w zespole.

Loki tylko kiwnął głową, oczy wciąż miał zamknięte, a usta zaciśnięte w cienką linię.

– Ktoś jeszcze? – zapytał miękkim głosem.

– To wszystko – powiedział Barton. – Oprócz kilku agentów T.A.R.C.Z.Y., którzy współdziałają z superbohaterami, a także z Selvigiem, ci są jedynymi osobami, które znam.

Loki ponownie skinął głową i wziął głęboki oddech.

– Kto może spowodować mi najwięcej problemów? – spytał.

Barton wyraźnie się zawahał, zanim odpowiedział.

–Romanov i Stark. Ona, ponieważ nie zawaha się przed niczym, żeby postawić mnie znowu po stronie T.A.R.C.Z.Y., a on, bo ma zdolność do działania wedle własnego uznania w napiętych sytuacjach, jak również używa siły ognia, która powoduje duże szkody. Banner jest nieobliczalny, S.H.I.E.L.D. nie potrafi go kontrolować. I z tego, co wiem, Rogers wciąż pracuje dla MIA.

„ _Zawsze śmieję się ostatni – powiedział Tony z zawadiackim uśmiechem. – Moi wrogowie mogą zrobić ze mną, co chcą, ale zawsze wrócę i oni będą tymi, którzy runą w płomieniach._ ”

Loki zastanawiał się, czy Dyrektor Fury skontaktował się z Anthonym – teraz to było prawdziwe zagrożenie. Śmiertelnicy potrzebowaliby pomocy ich wszystkich, aby go pokonać. Nie dlatego, że oni... dobrze, oni  _myślą_ , że pokonają Lokiego, ale on przecież i tak w końcu wygra.

Te myśli trzymał głęboko zamknięte tak, że nie starał się ich przywoływać. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej potrzebował, było to, żeby Inny albo Thanos dowiedzieli się, jak wysoko stanął. Również zepchnął myśli o Tonym Starku głęboko,  _głęboko_  w dół. Jeśli ich ścieżki się skrzyżowały, to niech tak będzie. Loki uderzy w niego tak samo jak w innych, żałosnych śmiertelników, którzy odważyliby się mu przeciwstawić.Ostry ból przeniknął jego czaszkę, sapnął i potknął się, trzymając jedną ręką za włosy. Umysł Thanosa zalał jego własny, wchodząc na tyle głęboko, aby dowiedzieć się, jak szła inwazja Lokiego. Warknął, kiedy zobaczył, że nie zaszło to tak daleko, jak powinno i ognisty  _ból_ przeszył słabe ciało boga. Kiedy Thanos wreszcie odszedł, mógł złapać oddech.

– Loki? – spytał Barton.Zielonooki prychnął i się odwrócił. Złapał agenta za kurtkę i zatrzymał go, berłem wkradając się do jego umysł. Został oszukany przez człowieka; przeglądał jego wspomnienia i uczucia. Przechowywał cenne informacje i resztę odrzucił na bok. Kiedy skończył, odepchnął mężczyznę, a człowiek nie był w lepszym stanie, niż w jakim znajdywał się wcześniej.

– Barton, przygotuj się do ataku – zarządził. Clint wstał z miejsca, w którym siedział i stanął na baczność, mimo oczywistego bólu. – To czas, by zrobić wizytę w Niemczech.


	5. Chapter 5

_" W każdym momencie, byle kiedy_

_Kochanek po lewej_

_Grzesznik po prawej"_

 

**_[Wtedy]_ **

Loki Odinson opuścił Tony'ego ale nie z kawałkiem papieru z numerem, a  _wieloma_ siniakami i zadrapaniami, które były świetne, ponieważ Stark je zrobił. Pieprzyli się cztery albo pięć razy w ciągu nocy. Bóg nigdy nie spotkał nikogo, kto był w stanie za nim nadążyć i Loki był tym, który obrażał się, gdy Anthony błagał, by pozwolił mu puść spać.

To było prawie miesiąc temu i Tony wrócił do Nowego Jorku na kilka spotkań i gal i innych cholerstw, które Pepper jeszcze zorganizowała.

Broń Lokiego – trzy skrzynie karabinów maszynowych i jedno z RPG'sami, czekały na niego w jednej z hurtowni Stark Industries w Nowym Jorku, więc miliarder pomyślał, że zadzwoni do mężczyzny, gdy jego prywatny samolot wylądował i znalazł się w swoim pokoju hotelowym z butelką whiskey.

Pepper prychnęła i warknęła na niego, kiedy stało się jasne, że nie zwracał na nic uwagi, ale wyszła, kiedy powiedział jej, że ma spotkanie. Nawet miał to wpisane w harmonogramie, więc wiedziała, że nie kłamie.  _Miał_  spotkanie z Lokim o umowę o broń, więc technicznie nie kłamał.

Tony nalał sobie drinka i wybrał jego numer na swoim StarkPhonie. Mężczyzna odebrał po czwartym dźwięku.

_\- Panie Stark._

Tony poczuł, że jego serce podskoczyło – głupia, pieprzona rzecz - na dźwięk głosu Lokiego.

-Hej, Lokes - powiedział i uśmiechnął się, kiedy tamten westchnął z irytacji - Więc, wróciłem do Nowego Jorku.

 _\- I sądziłeś, że zależy mi na tym, ponieważ_...? - spytał.

\- Ponieważ mam twoją broń, gotową do odbioru lub wysłania w miejsce, jakie sobie wybierzesz.

-  _Teraz, jestem zainteresowany, Anthony._ – mruknął cicho.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że będziesz - powiedział, popijając drinka. Przetoczył płyn nad swoim językiem, zanim go połknął - Więc, chcesz, żebym ją dostarczył czy sam ją odbierzesz?

-  _Wierzę, że ją odbiorę, Anthony_  - odpowiedział -  _Mam nadzieję_ , _że zabierzesz mnie ze sobą -_ dodał -  _Mamy wiele do nadrobienia_.

Penis Tony'ego drgnął, a on kiwnął głową mimo, że rozmawiał przez telefon.

\- Tak – wyszeptał - Może mógłbyś wskoczyć do mojego hotelu i pojedziemy stamtąd?

\- Jak tylko zachcesz, _Anthony_  - wymruczał, a spodnie Starka stały się jeszcze ciaśniejsze.

Po podaniu Lokiemu nazwy hotelu i numeru pokoju, Tony odłożył słuchawkę i chwycił w dłoń swoją erekcję, tłumiąc jęk. Mężczyzna będzie za ponad godzinę, dając mu czas na prysznic, aby się uspokoił i przebrał w garnitur. Chciał, aby Loki zdjął z niego każdą rzecz.

Stark opróżnił swój kieliszek i wstał, kierując się do łazienki.

 

***

 

Loki był ubrany w obcisłe, czarne jeansy, szmaragdowo-zieloną koszulę, która pasowała do jego oczu (i przylegała do niego, jak druga skóra) i tak samo świetne motocyklowe buty i skórzaną kurtkę. Jego pasek był duży i brzdąkał za każdym razem, gdy się poruszał i Tony musiał przygryźć wargę, żeby powstrzymać westchnięcie. Kurwa, wyobraził sobie, jak te dżinsy i pasek będą uderzać o jego tyłek, gdy czarnowłosy będzie go pieprzył. Sądząc, przez delikatny, grzeszny uśmieszek, jaki wymalował się na twarzy młodszego mężczyzny, chyba wyobrażał sobie to samo.

To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Tony wrócił do jedno-nocnej przygody. W swojej obronie, prawdopodobnie nigdy więcej go nie zobaczy, chyba, że Loki zechciałby więcej broni. A zielonooki był cholernie świetny w łóżku, więc dlaczego Tony  _nie powinien_  znowu go pieprzyć? Nie było w tym nic złego.

Z łatwością dotarli do ochrony stojącej wokół magazynu. Stark uśmiechnął się do mężczyzny przy bramie i pokazał mu swoje ID. Loki wydawał się lustrować każdego ochroniarza i kamerę ale Anthony nie wiedział dlaczego. Jego ochrona była najlepsza na całym, cholernym świecie.

Zielonooki obserwował go uważnie, gdy biliarder prowadził go przez magazyn.

Broń i inne urządzenia były trzymane w dużych pudłach ułożonych na pułkach, które wypełniały całe pomieszczenie. Była tam duża otwarta przestrzeń, którą geniusz wykorzystywał do transakcji, takiej jak ta, jak również obszar do demonstracji po prawej stronie.

Ręka Lokiego otarła się więcej niż jeden raz o miejsce nad jego pośladkami i przełknął ślinę, gdy wreszcie dotarli do trzech skrzyń, które stały po lewej stronie na pustym obszarze. Zrobi tę transakcję, a następnie przeleci go, Stark powiedział do siebie stanowczo.

\- Dwadzieścia lekkich pistoletów maszynowych S&F7, zgodnie z zamówieniem. Podobne do niemieckiego modelu MG4 – wyjaśnił – jedne z najlepszych.

\- Ponieważ ty je zaprojektowałeś? – spytał, a jedna brew drgnęła z rozbawienia.

Tony  _m_ rugnął do niego. – Ależ oczywiście.

Po załadowaniu broni, co nie było trudne, bo pistolety były bardzo łatwe w obsłudze – Tony podszedł do obszaru demonstracyjnego, a tamten za nim.

\- Bardzo, bardzo łatwe w użyciu – powiedział - i każdy z nich wyposażony jest w składany dwójnóg oraz zestaw do czyszczenia.

Otworzył statyw, położył go na dużym bloku drewna i ustawił pistolet na miejscu. Rzucił Lokiemu parę nauszników, a także okulary ochronne, a następnie włożył własne.

Magazyn wypełnił się ogłuszającym dźwiękiem karabinu maszynowego, gdy kula ognia uderzyła w ustawiony cel. Stark wykorzystał cały pas i uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy wszystko ucichło.

\- Więc, co myślisz? – zapytał.

\- Twoi ludzie robią takie dziwne, fascynujące rzeczy - dumał.

Tony uniósł brew.

\- To dobrze, czy źle? - spytał.

\- Bardzo dobrze – powiedział, po czym uśmiechnął się, jakby czytał w jego myślach. Geniusz skrzywił się.

– Zamknij się w końcu, dupku.

Loki zachichotał.

\- Pokażę ci RPG - mruknął Tony, pakując kopię S&F7 i prowadząc go z powrotem w stronę skrzyń. -  _Wtedy_ możemy omówić ten wyraz twarzy – dodał.

\- Czekam na to z niecierpliwością – wyszeptał do jego ucha i cholera, skąd on do diabła pochodzi? Pieprzony, skryty, brytyjski drań.

Tony odłożył S&F7, ponownie uszczelniając pudło, a następnie udał się do RPG. Loki zerknął ciekawie, gdy ten otworzył skrzynkę.

\- Nie mogę ich tutaj zademonstrować – powiedział, wskazują na nie – Ale daj mi znać, jeśli zechcesz, a coś zorganizuję.

\- Hmm, nie, jest w porządku – odparł – Jednak, jeśli będą źle pracować to mogę wrócić i...  _Ukarać cię._

Tony zadrżał lekko i oblizał wargi – Więc, miejmy nadzieję, że będą działać. –Miejmy pieprzoną nadzieję, że będziesz potrzebować więcej broni, pomyślał.

\- Mm – mruknął.

\- W każdym razie – odparł - RPG-44, inaczej zwane jako  _Picasso_ , składa się z wielofunkcyjnego wielogranatnika z krótką rurą i z uchwytami oraz jednorazowymi pojemnikami na amunicję. Może być wykorzystywane do prowadzenia i niszczenia celów na polu walki z nowoczesnych czołgów i opancerzonych transporterów, bunkrów, sprzętu wojskowego i wojsk w defiladzie lub na otwartej przestrzeni.

\- Dlaczego  _Picasso_? – zapytał.

\- Widziałeś kiedykolwiek obrazy Pabla Picassy? Te gówna wyglądają, jakby zostały wysadzone w powietrze, które chyba zrobiło dziecko.

Loki parsknął i pokręcił głową.

\- Tylko  _ty_  nazywasz granatnika, częścią słynnego 20-wiecznego artysty.

Tony po prostu mrugnął porozumiewawczo przed zmianą tematu.

\- Tak więc, jeśli mogę zapytać, co cholerny biznesmen ma zamiar zrobić z tuzinem RPG?

\- Czy to protokół Stark Industries, aby pytać o to klientów? - spytał, a jego twarz nie wyrażała niczego.

\- Nie - uśmiechnął się - Pomyślałem, że spytam. Więc, zadowalają cię?

\- Tak, wierzę, że są w porządku.

\- Wspaniale –powiedział. Wyciągnął z kieszeni kartkę i podał ją Lokiemu - Wystarczy, że prześlesz pieniądze na to konto i potem możesz wziąć broń.

Loki wyciągnął cienki telefon komórkowy ze swojej kieszeni - _nie_ StarkPhone, zauważył poirytowany Stark - i odwrócił się, żeby przeprowadzić krótką rozmowę. W mgnieniu oka, po odłożeniu słuchawki, zadzwonił telefon Tony'ego i JARVIS poinformował go, że płatność została dokonana.

Napięcie, które wisiało w powietrzu odkąd zielonooki przybył do pokoju hotelowego od Anthony'ego. Mężczyźni zamknęli oczy w tym samym czasie. W dwóch długich krokach Loki popchnął Tony'ego na jedno pudło z S&F7 i zamknął mu usta swoimi. Stark wygiął się pod ciałem młodszego mężczyzny i owinął jedno ramię wokół jego szyi, a drugą dłoń położył mu na talii.

Ręce Lokiego docisnęły się do pudła po obu stronach ciała biliardera, a następnie polizał usta geniusza przed tym, gdy je lekko ugryzł i przeniósł się na jego szczękę, a później do ucha, które  _mocno_  przygryzł.

Tony syknął. - Kurwa, Loki, nie jestem w nastroju do żartów.

\- Odwróć się – szepnął mu do ucha. Geniusz nie marnował czasu na pytania i jęknął, kiedy zręczne palce Lokiego odpięły jego pasek i rzuciły go na ziemie. Spodnie i bokserki Starka wylądowały u jego stóp, a zimne powietrze pieściło jego pośladki i penisa. - Zamierzam pieprzyć cię tak mocno - mruknął mu do ucha - że nie usiądziesz przez kilka  _tygodni._

\- Nie mów o tym, tylko zrób to! – rozkazał.

Palce Lokiego nagle sięgnęły do pośladków Tony'ego i rozłożyły je szeroko i przycisnął do nich swoje krocze, ukryte pod dżinsem. Tony stęknął i szarpnął się do przodu, utrzymując się na nogach, nogach. Brzdęk odpięcia paska wyższego mężczyzny przebił żądzę w mózgu miliardera. Tony czuł, jakby jego skóra wibrowała, jeśli Loki w niego nie wejdzie.

\- Czekaj! – jęknął nagle.

Loki warknął z frustracji.

\- Chcę być nagi – powiedział.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak - odparł, odrzucając zakłopotanie. Zrobił naprawdę dużo perwersyjnych rzeczy i naprawdę,  _naprawdę_  trudno było czuć mu się zakłopotanym podczas jakiegokolwiek aktu seksualnego.

\- Jeśli chcesz – odparł. Odwrócił Tony'ego i zsunął jego marynarkę. Stark więcej utrudniał, niż pomagał i Psotnik klepnął jego ręce. Zdjął jego koszulę, a biliarder ściągnął swoje buty, spodnie i bokserki, razem ze skarpetkami. Kiedy chciał zdjąć krawat, Loki chwycił go za nadgarstek i mocno  _ścisnął._  – Nie sądzę, mój drogi – uśmiechnął się z wyższością.

\- Kurwa - syknął i obrócił się, odzyskując równowagę. Betonowa podłoga była zimna ale naprawdę go to nie obchodziło.

Nawet nie usłyszał brzdęku otwieranej butelki lubrykanta. Nagle, dwa mokre palce wślizgnęły się w niego i syknął, zanim zajęczał, rzucając się do przodu jeszcze bardziej, gdy Loki całkowicie wsunął swoje palce.

\- Loki! – warknął.

\- Jesteś bardziej arogancki, niż jesteś na dole, a nie na górze – skomentował. Docisnął prostatę Tony'ego, zmuszając go do wydania jęku, który tłumił w gardle. – Czy ktoś kiedykolwiek ci to powiedział?

\- Nikt nigdy... Nigdy... Kurwa... Uh... Nie powiedział tego, nie. - Udało mu się odpowiedzieć.

Zielonooki uśmiechnął się, Tony to po prostu wiedział ale darował mu, gdy do dwóch palców, dołączył trzeci, mocniej go rozciągając. Penis mężczyzny był cienki ale długi i Stark wiedział z doświadczenia, że jeśli Loki wypieprzyłby go wystarczająco mocno to czułby to przez kilka dni.  _Zwłaszcza_ , jeśli Loki zrobił by to jeszcze kilka razy dla lepszej efektywności.

Wreszcie -  _kurwa wreszcie_  - zielonooki wycofał swoje palce. I musiał powiedzieć to głośno, ponieważ mężczyzna zaśmiał się mrocznie do jego ucha, kiedy potarł główką penisa wejście Tony'ego.

\- Przysięgam na Boga, zastrzelę cię, jeśli nie będziesz mnie pieprzyć! – warknął.

W kilka sekund, Loki nagle wsunął się w niego, dociskając jądra do jego pośladków. Biliarder wydał z siebie długi jęk, a mężczyzna przygryzł jego ucho, gdy się zatrzymał, dając mu czas na dostosowanie się. Kiedy Tony poruszył się, mężczyzna wyszedł z niego, by zaraz potem wejść powoli tak, jak geniusz wiedział, że to zrobi. Z jakiegoś powodu Loki zawsze był ostrożny, zanim zaczął go brutalnie pieprzyć. Stark zastanawiał się, czy to dlatego, że był on pozornie silny, czy dlatego, że potrzebował minuty lub dwóch, żeby powstrzymać się od orgazmu. Ale zielonooki miał lepszą kontrolę, niż jakikolwiek inny facet z jakim Tony do tej pory spał, więc był bardziej skłonny uwierzyć w to pierwsze.

-  _Ooch_ , kurwa, Loki – jęczał, przechylając głowę do przodu, a pchnięcia mężczyzny stały się szybsze.

Pasek Lokiego wywoływał lekki ból, podobnie, jak Tony to sobie wyobrażał, uderzał o jego pośladki, za każdym razem, gdy zielonooki wykonywał pchnięcie. Jego prawa ręka mocno chwyciła biodro Starka, utrzymując niższego mężczyznę w miejscu, kiedy w niego wchodził. Jego ręce wolno wodziły po jego klatce piersiowej, potem po plecach i drapał go za każdym razem, gdy trafiał w prostatę Tony'ego.

-  _Cholera_  - stęknął Stark. Jego głowa zwisała nad podłogą, oczy miał mocno zamknięte, a palce i dłonie miał mocno zaciśnięte na drewnianej skrzyni, trzymając ją ze wszystkich sił. Loki przyspieszył swoje ruchy i zęby Tony'ego wbiły się w swoją dolną wargę, by zatrzymać bardziej jękliwe dźwięki w gardle. - Och, kurwa, Lokes... kurwa, tak, tylko tam...  _ahhh_...

\- Jesteś tak cholernie ciasny - syknął mu do ucha. I, Jezu, Loki rzadko klął, gdy pieprzył Tony'ego albo, gdy ujeżdżał jego penisa i  _robił_  te rzeczy dla Anthony'ego. Rzeczy, których nie zrobiłby nigdy wcześniej. To tak, jakby został stworzony, by podniecać Tony'ego i doprowadzać go na skraj szaleństwa. A to wszystko w gustownym, och, tak atrakcyjnym opakowaniu.

-  _Kuuurwa_  ... - Tony jęczał głośno i długo, jego ciało wyginało się bardziej i bardziej do przodu, gdy zmuszał się do wychodzenia naprzeciw mężczyźnie. Loki mocno podrapał dół pleców Starka, zanim złapał jego biodra w obie ręce. Wbił się w niego, po raz kolejny, z łatwością utrzymując go w miejscu i Tony nie mógł nic zrobić ale mocno trzymał się skrzyni i cieszył się z tego, co się działo.

Anthony poczuł, że jest na skraju wytrzymania ale nie chciał dojść, jeszcze nie, nie tak szybko. Plus, trochę trudno było owinąć dłoń wokół swojego penisa, gdy musiał podtrzymywać się skrzyni, by nie uderzyć w nią twarzą.

Więc Loki po prostu go pieprzył, uderzając swoim penisem w jego prostatę co kilka pchnięć. Mruczał nieprzyzwoite rzeczy do ucha Starka, które sprawiały, że biliarder jęczał i błagał, wił się i drżał pod wyższym mężczyzną. Palce zielonookiego były mocno zaciśnięte na jego biodrach, a na skórze Anthony'ego formowały się nowe siniaki.

Skóra Tony'ego błyszczała od potu, a jego umysł zamknął się, będąc w stanie skupić się tylko na doznaniach i tym, co działo się z jego ciałem. Mocno przygryzł drewno pod jego dłońmi i wbijał sobie paznokcie w ciało, kiedy długi penis, co chwila z niego wychodził i wsuwał się z powrotem, a Loki... Loki dyszał mu w ucho, gryzł go w ramię, a język zlizywał pot z szyi. Chwilę później jego wargi biegły wzdłuż jedwabnego krawata, który wciąż wisiał na szyi biliardera.

Geniusz nie był świadomy nawet tego, że wypowiadał imię Lokiego wśród "kurwa" i "cholera" i "ja pierdole, pieprz mnie tam". Zielonooki roześmiał się, zadyszał za nim i nagle, po tym, gdy miał ochotę utonąć w błogiej rozkoszy, dłonie mężczyzny puściły jego biodra i zaczęły sunąć po jego ciele. Loki złapał jego penisa i to był koniec. Tony dochodził długo, głośno i ten seks go  _wykończył._

Jęczał imię mężczyzny, przeciągając je na kilkanaście pieprzonych sylab. Czuł, że tamten pieprzył go jeszcze przez chwilę, zanim w końcu syknął -  _Tony_  - i przylgnął do jego pleców, dochodząc w gorącym i mokrym ciele biliardera.

Loki był przyciśnięty do niego przez dobrą minutę, zanim i wyszedł z niego i odsunął na nieznaczną odległość.

Gdy nikt go już nie trzymał, Tony zsunął się na podłogę, nie zwracając uwagę na zimny beton lub spermę, która spływała po jego udach, sprawiając, że jego skóra stała się śliska. Nie mógł czuć go w sobie, więc czuł na swoich udach. Oparł się o skrzynię, a chwilę później Loki do niego dołączył.

Milczeli, dopóki nie złapali oddechów, a Tony zaśmiał się.

\- Co jest takie zabawne? - spytał.

\- Nigdy nie pieprzyłem się w żadnym ze swoich magazynów. - Przyznał. - Zawsze chciałem to zrobić.

\- I to doświadczenie pokryło się z twoimi fantazjami? - zapytał.

Tony uśmiechnął się i ugryzł Lokiego w szczękę, zadowalając się dźwiękiem, jaki młodszy mężczyzna z siebie wydał.

\- Och, tak - mruknął.

\- Być może, będziemy mogli zrobić to znowu, jeśli jeszcze raz dojdziesz - zasugerował z chytrym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

\- Bezczelny skurwiel.

\- Jak długo jesteś w Nowym Jorku?

\- Jak długo  _ty_  jesteś w Nowym Jorku? - odparł dziecinnie.

Loki uśmiechnął się - Tak długo, jak będę potrzebować.

Tony zadrżał na myśl o pieprzeniu Lokiego co noc, po jakimkolwiek wydarzeniu, jakie Pepper zaplanowała oraz pomiędzy spotkaniami i krótkimi przerwami w pracy, kiedy do cholery mógłby się wymknąć.

\- Jestem do piątku – powiedział.

\- Hmm... - mruknął i przechylił głowę, opierając ją na ramieniu Tony'ego. Stark stwierdził, że nawet mu się to spodobało, więc owinął rękę wokół talii mężczyzny. Udał, że ciepło, które rozeszło się po jego ciele, gdy Loki się do niego przytulił, było spowodowane odchodzącym pożądaniem. – Mogę zostać do piątku – odpowiedział w końcu.

\- Świetnie – uśmiechnął się.

 

***

 

Loki był świadomy tego, że Anthony na niego patrzył, na co uniósł brew.

\- Mogę ci pomóc? - zapytał przed włożeniem sobie do ust kolejnego kawałka kurczaka. Żuł, kiedy czekał, a Tony tylko uśmiechał się do niego i co kilka sekund powstrzymywał się od śmiechu. - Proszę mów, Anthony, zanim stracę nad sobą panowanie - rozkazał.

Jak zwykle, biliarder mrugnął do niego. Loki nie był przyzwyczajony do ludzi uśmiechających się do niego po tym, jak na nich syczał. Anthony wydawał się być wyjątkiem w wielu rzeczach, jakie bóg robił.

\- To po prostu śmieszne - Stark wzruszył ramionami.

\- Co? – zapytał.

\- Cóż... spójrz na siebie, patrzą na  _nas_  - powiedział. Rozłożył ręce i wskazał na restaurację, w której siedzieli. Loki założył, że jest to fantazyjne miejsce z kelnerami noszącymi garnitury i obsługujących stałych gości. – Jesteśmy w pięciogwiazdkowej restauracji, a ty jesz palcami.

Loki spojrzał na swój talerz. Zamówił jakiś rodzaj dania z kurczakiem i również, coś co powiedział Anthony, czyli ryż i jakaś sałatka. Sos na kurczaku nie był tak zły ale Loki gardził ryżem, więc wybierał mięso palcami.

\- Jest z tym problem? – zapytał.

Tony pokręcił głową – Dla mnie nie, Zielonooki. Ale inni ludzie, wiesz... - urwał i rozejrzał się dookoła, więc on też to zrobił. Był świadom różnych ludzi spoglądających na nich ale zakładał, że to z powodu samego Anthony'ego, a może dlatego, że wyraźnie był na randce z mężczyzną.

\- Gapią się, bo jem palcami? - zapytał, a Tony pokiwał głową. – Widzę – burknął – Nie obchodzi mnie to - stwierdził i wziął kolejny kawałek kurczaka.

\- Oczywiście - powiedział biliarder z rozbawieniem.

\- Nie widzę, żeby moje zachowanie na kogoś wpływało - kontynuował – Dlaczego obchodzi ich, jak jem?- W Asgardzie, prawie wszyscy jedli rękami. Niektóre dania wymagały widelców, noży i łyżek, oczywiście, ale na większości uczt, mięso było pieczone na rożnie i ludzie zrywali takie kawałki, jakie im się podobały.

\- Nie obchodzi - powiedział - ale znasz ludzi. Lubią rzeczy, które ktoś robi w określony sposób.

Odkroił kawałek swojego steku i wsunął widelec wolno w usta, a Loki był pewien, że zrobił to celowo. Przyglądał się śmiertelnikowi i Anthony tylko uśmiechnął się do niego, gdy przeżuwał.

\- Wiesz, zaszufladkowałem cię bardziej do osób, które wolą ryby – skomentował nagle.

\- Ryby? – uniósł brew – Dlaczego?

\- Nie wiem. - Tony wzruszył ramionami. - Po prostu o tym pomyślałem.

\- Lubię ryby - powiedział – ale lubię także kurczaki, wołowinę i wiele innych pokarmów.

\- Co jest Twoim ulubionym? - zapytał Stark.

\- Dlaczego chcesz wiedzieć? - odpowiedział.

\- Po prostu pytam – burknął.

Loki zachichotał i napił się wina. Było słodsze niż jakiekolwiek wino znalezione na Asgardzie i miało przyjemny zapach. Na jego planecie nie było Midgardzkich alkoholi.

\- Moje preferowane posiłki zawierają dużo owoców i sałatek - powiedział - Cóż, sądzę, że byłby to kurczak z jakąś sałatką albo owocami.

\- Huh – powiedział i przechylił głowę. – Tak, widziałem to – skinął w końcu i wziął łyka ze swojej szklanki.

\- Jesteś dziwnym mężczyzną, Anthony Starku – odparł Loki.

\- Wiem – mrugnął do niego.

Był również inteligentny, czarujący i bardzo, bardzo interesujący. Loki do tej pory nie był nikim aż tak zainteresowany odkąd spotkał Świetliste Elfy z Álfheimru. I nawet wtedy, zafascynowanie Lokiego nie było tak duże, jak to. Wszyscy śmiertelnicy byli pod nim; byli słabi, głupi i daleko im było do inteligencji.

Wszyscy oprócz Anthony'ego. Anthony miał wyjątkowy sposób postrzegania całego świata i Loki został zahipnotyzowany tym wszystkim, co mówił mężczyzna. Nawet, gdy celowo robił z siebie idiotę, to wciąż uważał go za intrygującego.

Loki potrząsnął głową, by pozbyć się tych myśli. Za niedługo, skręcili by przecież w inne ścieżki i śmiertelnik zostałby tylko mgiełką w jego pamięci. Tony, również, całkiem zapomniałby o Lokim Odinsonie, ponieważ wróciłby do pracy i zaciągałby do łóżka kolejne piękne osoby na jakie by natrafił.

Loki zignorował niewielkie ukłucie przykrości, które rozprzestrzeniło się w nim na te myśli. To było zabawne. Loki nie mógł się zakochać i z pewnością nie przywiązałby się do żadnej osoby, zwłaszcza do  _śmiertelnika_. Wypił resztę wina i pozwolił, by Tony nalał mu kolejny kieliszek.

Najlepiej było po prostu cieszyć się czasem, jaki mieli teraz, zadecydował. Wkrótce się to skończy.

 

***

 

\- Cholera jasna... 

 


	6. Chapter 6

_**[Wtedy]** _

 

\- Cholera jasna – mruknął Stark.

Loki oderwał wzrok od swojej kanapki, którą rozkładał na części. Widocznie, każdy posiłek jadł palcami. Zjadł już całą szynkę i salami spomiędzy lekko opieczonych kromek chleba, następnie ser, a teraz rozrywał chleb na drobne kawałeczki i wkładał je sobie do ust. Pomiędzy nimi znajdywał się talerz serowych chili frytek, które tylko Tony jadł. Loki zmarszczył nos.

Och dobrze, tym bardziej dla Tony'ego.

Loki teraz odsunął kawałek chleba od swoich ust.

\- Coś nie tak? - zapytał.

\- Paparazzi - powiedział i wskazał głową na prawo. Reporterzy nie starali się kryć. Stało tam czterech facetów z kamerami i dwie kobiety, które mruczały coś do swoich telefonów. Patrzyli to na Tony'ego, to na Lokiego i szeptali między sobą. Bez wątpienia najnowszy nagłówek będzie w stylu "Tony Stark i jego kochanek jedzą razem w Nowojorskiej restauracji."

\- To problem? – zapytał jedwabistym głosem.

Tony prychnął

– Nie – potrząsnął głową - Można by pomyśleć, że mają lepsze rzeczy do robienia, niż łażenie za mną przez cały dzień. Znaczy, moi fani chcą wiedzieć, jaki jestem, jakie jest moje ulubione jedzenie albo co lubię robić ale gapienie się na zdjęcia, na których jem obiad z jakimś facetem? Gdzie w tym zabawa?

\- Wszystko z czego ci ludzie się cieszą, nie ma dla mnie sensu - skomentował - Po za niebezpiecznie szybką jazdą przez Nowy Jork, to uważam za zabawne.

Tony uśmiechnął się. Mając Lokiego przyciśniętego do swoich pleców, który miał owinięte ramiona wokół talii Tony'ego, ponieważ pędzili przez ruch uliczny Nowego Jorku na nowym motorze Starka... To było bardzo zabawne

Loki przesunął długim, smukłym palcem wzdłuż kasku, który Tony dla niego kupił, a jego oczy nagle się rozświetliły. Tony znał to spojrzenie.. Mężczyzna myślał o czymś lekkomyślnym.

Tony uśmiechnął się. Mając Lokiego przyciśniętego do swoich pleców, który miał owinięte ramiona wokół talii Tony'ego, ponieważ pędzili przez ruch uliczny Nowego Jorku na nowym motorze Starka... To było bardzo zabawne

Loki przesunął długim, smukłym palcem wzdłuż kasku, który biliarder dla niego kupił, a jego oczy nagle się rozświetliły. Tony znał to spojrzenie.. Mężczyzna myślał o czymś lekkomyślnym.

\- Lokes?

\- Co ty na to, żeby dać im coś bardzo interesującego o czym mogli by mówić? – spytał.

Tony wziął łyk kawy.

\- Nie wiem... To niebezpieczne?

Loki uśmiechnął się, a Stark zadrżał przez ciepło, które zebrało się w jego brzuchu.

\- Może - zamruczał - Zgodziłbyś się, abym prowadził twój motor?

\- Lo, możesz jechać gdzie, do cholery, chcesz. - Powiedział.

Czarnowłosy zaśmiał się cicho i odsunął swój talerz, a następnie podniósł swój kask.

\- Gotowy? – Zapytał.

Tony dopił resztę kawy, kiwnął głową i chwycił swój kask. Wszyscy reporterzy poderwali się gwałtownie, gdy Loki nagle się zerwał i zaczął biec wzdłuż bruku z Anthonym depczącym mu po piętach. Biliarder pomyślał, że to było dość imponujące, biorąc pod uwagę, że mężczyzna był od niego głowę wyższy i miał absurdalnie długie nogi.

Nie zaskoczyło ich, gdy chwilę później ludzie zaczęli ich gonić i krzyczeć:

\- Panie Stark, Panie Stark! – oraz zadawali szereg innych pytań, na które geniusz po prostu nie zwracał uwagi.

Honda CBR600RR Tony'ego była zaparkowana tuż za rogiem. Mężczyźni jeździli kiedyś po Nowym Jorku, jednym z samochodów Starka i wtedy geniusz dostrzegł sklep z motorami. Poczuł nagle ochotę jeżdżenia na motorze i pomimo faktu, że miał kilkanaście w swoim domu w Malibu to i tak go kupił. Był pomarańczowo-czarny, lecz Tony zmienił jego kolory na czerwień i złoto.

Stark usiadł na siedzeniu za Lokim i nie miał pojęcia, czy mężczyzna wiedział jak jeździć na motorze ale ufał mu i wierzył, że się nie rozbije albo i ich nie zabije. Po za tym, czym byłoby życie bez odrobiny niebezpieczeństwa?

Loki szybko uruchomił motor, kiedy wciąż był na luzie i wycofał się na przepustnicy, powodując ryk silnika. Tony parsknął i pokręcił głową. Pieprzyć popisywanie się, raczej chciał wystraszyć każdego tą bzdurą.

Zadziałało. Każdy kto był w zasięgu słuchu odskoczył na bok i przyglądał się, jak Loki pociągnął za sprzęgło. Zostawił motor na pierwszym biegu, a później znowu cofnął na przepustnicy. Tylko tym razem pojazd oderwał się od krawężnika i mężczyźni podciągnęli swoje nogi, gdy zielonooki fachowo obsługiwał urządzenie.

I dobrze, bo to był  _Loki;_  Tony nie może dowiedzieć się o nim wszystkiego ale wiedział, że jest niebezpieczny oraz ma w sobie trochę dramatycznej królowej – lubił odstawiać sceny.

Więc,  _oczywiście_ czarnowłosy zakręcił ostro na drodze i wjechał Hondą na chodnik.

Tony wypuścił okrzyk radości, który został stłumiony przez hełm, gdy Loki zaczął jechać wzdłuż chodnika. Z łatwością jechał przez krzyczących przechodniów. Nie wahał się, ani nie bał, ani... nie robił niczego, co normalna osoba zrobiłaby, gdyby wjechała  _motorem na pieprzony chodnik._

Stark uśmiechał się przez cały czas, nie zawahał się nawet wtedy, kiedy motor prawie upadł na prawą stronę i przewrócił przez to dwóch kolarzy. Lokiemu jakoś udało się utrzymać Hondę na kołach, a geniusz odetchnął ciężko i przekręcił się, żeby zobaczyć, jak Loki przejeżdżał obok stoiska z hot-dogami.

\- Dzień dobry – czarnowłosy zawołał do właściciela, który gapił się na niego, gdy odpalił jeszcze raz. Maszyna podskoczyła, ponieważ wjechał na odpływ i przejechał wzdłuż przejścia dla pieszych - to wywołało przerażone krzyki, urywane wrzaski i trąbienie samochodów, a następnie silnik zaryczał, gdy zielonooki nagle skręcił w lewo, tylko po to, aby prawie wjechać w grupę nastolatków, którzy spacerowali wzdłuż ścieżki.

Paparazzi byli  _daleko_ w tyle ale to nie zatrzymało Lokiego. Zrobił kilka ostrych zakrętów i zatrzymał się nagle, gdy wjechał prawie w kilkanaście różnych stoisk. Tony przez cały czas uśmiechał się szaleńczo, nawet, gdy niemal spadł z motoru, ponieważ zdecydował się, aby pomachać do tutejszych ludzi, gdy jego kochanek ponownie przyspieszył i wjechał na drugi pas i nawet na przeciwległy chodnik.

Loki ostatecznie skończył ich małą jazdę tak, że podczas hamowania motor driftował pośrodku zatłoczonej ulicy i jeśli Tony nie miałby już czasu w swoim życiu, pieprzył by się z angolem* dla nowych opon. Jak wcześniej złapał się mocniej i dalej śmiał się i chichotał, gdy Loki wreszcie zaczął jechać po drodze, jak normalna osoba.

Loki nie miał raczej wyznaczonego celu, do którego chciałby pojechać ale Tony'ego szczególnie to nie obchodziło. Nikt ich nawet nie szukał - poważnie, co do cholery robili gliniarze, gdy jechali motorem po chodniku i generalnie powodowali chaos? Jeździli jeszcze około godzinę, zanim czarnowłosy ruszył z powrotem do hotelu Anthony'ego.

Reporterzy czekali.

\- Nie marnują czasu – skomentował Tony, kiedy ześlizgiwał się z Hondy, a Loki zszedł zaraz po nim. Pracownicy hotelu przyglądali się Starkowi - oraz motorowi – z grozą i strachem i geniusz mrugnął do nich, gdy rzucił do nich klucze i zdjął swój kask – Wystarczy gdzieś zaparkować – powiedział – Odbiorę go, uch... Wkrótce.

Loki postanowił nie zdejmować kasku, nie dlatego, że Tony mu kazał. Przeszli razem do hotelu. Loki jakoś dawał sobie radę z unikaniem czyjegokolwiek dotyku, pozostawiając Tony'ego samego, walczącego o drogę pomiędzy tłumem ludzi - było ich może z trzydziestu? - i Stark ignorował wszystkie pytania.

Usłyszał różne słowa rzucane w jego stronę - groźby, zagrożenia dla społeczeństwa, brak odpowiedzialności, bla, bla,  _blaaa_. To nie było niczym nowym, bo już wcześniej Pepper mu to wykrzyczała.

I  _ooh_ , będzie wkurzona, gdy o tym usłyszy? Chyba, że już się dowiedziała.

Prawdopodobnie tak.

Pepper wiedziała wszystko.

Tony'emu w końcu udało się wywalczyć drogę do windy i uwolnił się od paparazzi, gdy wszedł do środka. Lampy błyskowe z kilkunastu kamer sprawiły, że zobaczył gwiazdy i Anthony po prostu się zaśmiał.

\- Co, jeśli mogę spytać, jest takie zabawne? – spytał Loki, gdy zdejmował swój hełm. Jego włosy były w nieładzie, wszędzie posklejane i zwilżone potem.

Wyglądał gorąco.

Jak zwykle.

Pieprzony, seksowny Brytyjczyk.

\- Ty – zaśmiał się – Ten cały...  _obiad,_ cholerna przejażdżka przez Nowy Jork _._  To było zabawne, Lokes.

Usta mężczyzny drgnęły i biliarder wiedział, że powstrzymywał uśmiech.

\- Poważnie – kontynuował i trącił go w ramię – Nie bawiłem się tak od... lat.

\- Można by pomyśleć, że człowiek z takim bogactwem może robić, co tylko chce – skomentował.

\- Tak, można pomyśleć – prychnął - Nie mogę zrobić nic bez połowy tuzina osób stojących tuż przy mnie, by zrobić mi zdjęcie, na wszelki wypadek, gdybym kogoś pieprzył... przekonaliśmy się dzisiaj. - Loki skinął głową. – Nie to, że mi zależy. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Zrobię coś głupiego i trochę ubędzie z kont Stark Industries. A w następnym tygodniu wymyślę coś nowego, znowu zabłyszczę, a oni wzniosą mnie do góry. Większości biznesmenów i rządów tak naprawdę ma w dupie to, co robię w prywatnym życiu, tak długo, jak dostarczam im broń i technologie.

Loki ponownie skinął głową, ale nic nie powiedział. Gdy drzwi windy się rozsunęły, Tony uśmiechnęli się do niego i wyszedł tyłem z windy.

\- Co planujesz, Anthony? – spytał, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie.

\- Wiesz, nic tak zabawnego, jak jazda motorem po chodniku – powiedział – ale pomyślałem, że zabiorę cię do środka, rzucę na łóżko i będę się na tobie pieprzył, dopóki obaj nie dojdziemy.

Loki ruszył się i w mgnieniu oka, zmniejszając przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi. Uderzył Tonym o framugę drzwi i wsunął język do jego gardła. Stark jęknął i upuścił kask, słysząc, że ten od czarnowłosego również ląduje z hukiem na dywanie.

Tony zignorował zarówno kaski jak i wilgotne włosy mężczyzny, które pociągnął.

\- Otwórz drzwi, Stark albo wypieprzę cie na nich. - syknął Loki, gdy wreszcie się od siebie oderwali.

Geniusz zamrugał gwałtownie, zanim się roześmiał.

\- Teraz,  _to jest_  pomysł.

Loki również się zaśmiał.

\- I myślałem, że to  _ja_ byłem chaosem – mruknął zanim przygryzł jego ucho.

\- Jestem pieprzonym ucieleśnieniem chaosu, Lokes – odpowiedział bez tchu.

Mężczyzna w odpowiedzi po prostu go ugryzł.

 

***

 

Najnowszy nagłówek brzmiał: "Tony Stark i jego kochanek jadą na motorze po chodniku, powodując liczne urazy i masową panikę."

Loki uśmiechnął się do Tony'ego znad StarkPada, a miliarder zaśmiał się przed przyciągnięciem go do pocałunku.

 

***

 

Pepper wpadła w szał, tak jak Tony oczekiwał. On, wiesz,  _jechał motorem po chodniku._

Niezły ubaw.

\- Więc,  _technicznie,_  Lo-uke to zrobił – powiedział, poprawiając się w ostatniej chwili, kiedy przypomniał sobie, jak Loki przedstawił się Pepper - Luke prowadził, nie ja, więc to naprawdę nie była moja wina.

Kobieta skrzywiła się, jej twarz była prawie tak czerwona, jak włosy, a dłonie zacisnęła w pięści. Stark zastanawiał się, czy byłoby to szalone, gdyby Pepper Potts włamała się w nocy i postanowiła go zamordować, gdy będzie spać.

Albo tutaj w kuchni, w jego pokoju hotelowym.

Śmierć spowodowana patelnią.

Loki wylegiwał się w salonie i Tony wiedział, że mógł usłyszeć swoją kłótnię z Pepper. Co Tony'emu bardzo,  _bardzo_ się podobało, bo Lokiego to oczywiście nie obchodziło. Najwyraźniej, jakoś nie przejmował się faktem, że złamał kilkadziesiąt przepisów, kontuzjował cztery osoby i wystraszył dziesiątki innych. I uśmiechnął się, gdy Pepper na niego spojrzała na niego, jakby był czymś obrzydliwym na podeszwie jej ekstrawaganckich butów. Tony nawet uznał to za śmiesznie gorące.

\- Chodź, Pep – jęknął, kiedy ona po prostu nie przestawała się na niego gniewnie patrzeć – Już powiedziałem, że zapłacę za szkody, tak?

\- To nie o to chodzi, Tony! – krzyknęła

\- To o co? – zapytał rozdrażniony. Pepper przyszłą i przerwała jego intymne chwile z Lokim i  _naprawdę_  chciał do tego wrócić.

\- To nie jesteś ty – powiedziała, machając rękoma w różne strony. Wow, była  _naprawdę_  wkurzona. – Psułeś i robiłeś różnego rodzaju głupie rzeczy ale nigdy  _nie krzywdziłeś_  ludzi.

Tony zadrwił - Och, daj spokój! Kilka siniaków i złamanie nadgarstka? Czy to może kogokolwiek skrzywdzić? To nawet nie są prawdziwe urazy!

Pepper spojrzała na niego, a jej usta otwarły się -  _Tony_.

-  _Pepper_  – odparł tym samym tonem.

\- To nie jesteś ty – powtórzyła asystentka - Ten facet, Luke, on... - westchnęła z frustracją i ściszyła głos – On wyraźnie źle na ciebie wpływa.

Tony uniósł brwi. - Co? Bo jechaliśmy po chodniku? Mnóstwo ludzi to robi i nikt z nich nie ma dwudziestominutowych wykładów od swoich osobistych asystentów.

\- Większość z nich to pijacy, którzy nie mają własnych multi-biliardowych firm! - krzyknęła.

\- Loki  _nie jest_ właścicielem takiej firmy! - Tony poczuł nagłą potrzebę zwrócenia na siebie uwagi. A potem zmarszczył brwi. – Przynajmniej nie sądzę, że jest... Tak naprawdę nie mówi o sobie dużo. Z tego co wiem jest naprawdę Billem Gatesem i właśnie zrobił jakąś operację plastyczną i zmienił swój akcent. Hej, Jak myślisz, mógłbym dostać trochę ziemi Microsoftu od niego?

\- Tony!

\- Okej, nie jest Billem Gatesem – zaczął ale Pepper uderzyła dłońmi o blat, więc siedział cicho. Ni piekło nie zna furii takiej jak kobieta wzgardzona, to powiedzenie idealnie pasuje do scenariusza, prawda? Była wyraźnie lekceważona i przelewała swój gniew na Tony'ego Starka. Loki powinien tu za to być. On był tym, który prowadził ten pieprzony motor.

Nie zdążył nawet pożegnać się z Hondą, zanim Pepper ją odholowała. Miała zbyt dużo energii.

\- Nawet nie słuchasz, prawda?

Geniusz zamrugał do siebie i zdał sobie sprawę, że Pepper musiała coś mówić, zanim ścisnęła ladę.

\- Uch... Co?

Kobieta westchnęła i z całego jej ciała uszło powietrze. – Wiesz co, Tony? – warknęła – Mam za dużo pracy. Oczywiście nie obchodzi mnie to, co zrobiłeś. Zatem zamierzam wrócić do pracy – wiesz, rzecz, którą powinieneś robić. – i możesz wrócić do sypiania z Panem Szalonym .

\- On nie jest szalony – powiedział – Tylko trochę stuknięty.

Jeśli Pepper miałaby lasery w oczach, Tony skończyłby, jako kałuża mazi.Odsunęła się i wyprostowała - mimo to była znacznie niższa niż Tony, pieprzyć to - i później powiedziała szorstko - Panie Stark – zanim wyszła z kuchni.

Tony spoglądał za nią i stwierdził, że Loki wciąż siedzi zgarbiony na kanapie z nogami na stoliku od kawy. Czarnowłosy był półnagi, Tony rzucił część odzieży gdzieś za telewizor, a jego dżinsy wisiały niebezpiecznie nisko na jego szczupłych biodrach.

\- Właściwie, wolę Pan Szalony. – Zażartował, gdy dostrzegł Pepper. Kobieta spojrzała na niego, a on się uśmiechnął. – Lepiej brzmi. – Dodał.

Virginia pokręciła tylko głową, wysyłając Tony'emu ostatnie rozczarowane/wściekłe spojrzenie, a później wyszła.

\- Lubię ją - stwierdził Loku i wziął łyk ze swojej szklanki, a następnie ją odstawił. . Tony zmarszczył brwi. Skąd on do diabła pochodził?

\- Dlaczego? – spytał, stając na przeciwko młodszego mężczyzny – Ona cię nienawidzi.

\- Nie, nie, nie - przeciągnął samogłoski - ona się mnie  _brzydzi_. I uważam to, za całkiem smaczne.

\- Jesteś dziwny. - Tony zdecydował się opaść obok niego na kanapę.

\- Myślałem, że stuknięty.

Biliarder prychnął.

– Tak, to też - Westchnął i odchylił się do tyłu. – Chyba nie powinniśmy wychodzić do ludzi, na jakiś czas.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Uch... – spojrzał znowu na niego i uniósł obie brwi – Bo spowodowałeś lekką panikę ostatnim razem, gdy pozwoliłem ci wyjść?

Loki mruknął do niego i uśmiechnął się niebezpiecznie.

-  _Ty_ nie  _pozwoliłeś mi wyjść,_ Stark. Jeśli chcę wyjść, to wyjdę. I jeśli zechcę zasiać panikę, gdy będę na zewnątrz, to zrobię.

Zachichotał, aż nagle Loki znalazł się tuż przed jego twarzą. Jego oczy błyszczały, a językiem oblizał swoje wargi. Tony przełknął ślinę.

\- Oczywiście – wyższy mężczyzna mruknął i prowadził jedną rękę wzdłuż uda geniusza - Zawsze możesz zatrzymać mnie... _rozrywką._

Tony poderwał się i chwycił dłoń Loki, ciągnąc go do góry.

\- Wolę tu zostać, Anthony – powiedział i obrócił się do niego.

Tony jęknął, gdy mężczyzna polizał jego wargi i popchnął na sofę.

 

***

 

\- Myślałem, że będziesz tu do piątku – stwierdził. Siedział na ladzie, jedząc truskawki. Tony nieco się zgubił patrząc na niego; sposób jedzenia owoców, sok spływający po jego palcach, który następnie błyskawicznie zlizywał. Robił to celowo, on to po prostu wiedział.

Tony zamrugał, kiedy Loki trącił go nogą – Co?

\- Myślałem że będziesz tu do piątku – powtórzył i uniósł brwi - Czy to było kłamstwo, Anthony?

\- Co? Nie – prychnął –  _Jestem_  tu do piątku. Ale Pepper zadzwoniła, kiedy byłeś w wannie i powiedziała, że mam iść na jakieś spotkanie charytatywne, dziś wieczorem. Westchnął i opadł na ladę, ocierając nosem o uda Lokiego - Nienawidzę działań charytatywnych.

Loki mruknął i wgryzł się w świeżą truskawkę.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ludzie ciągle za mną chodzą, chcąc pieniądze lub seks – powiedział – Nie mam nic przeciwko darowiznom ale to robi się irytujące po pięćdziesiątej osobie.

\- Dlaczego nie możesz do nich po prostu strzelić z jakiegoś mniejszego pistoletu? - spytał – Z całą pewnością to by nauczyło ich trzymać się z dala od ciebie.

Tony prychnął – Uh, Lokes, większość ludzi nie lubi, gdy się ich morduje.

\- Nie musi im się to podobać – wzruszył ramionami i wepchnął kolejną truskawkę w usta.

\- To trochę, wiesz, _nielegalne_  - stwierdził. Loki tylko na niego patrzył – Nieważne - geniusz machnął ręką – Nie mam zamiaru nikogo zabijać, w porządku?

\- Więc masz zamiar biec wzdłuż tej drobnej funkcji, ponieważ Pani Potts tego od ciebie wymaga – powiedział – A ty zamierzasz zostawić mnie, tutaj,  _samego._

\- Tak, to brzmi prawidłowo – kiwnął głową.

Zielonooki westchnął. – I co mam ze sobą zrobić, gdy cię nie będzie?

\- Uh... Telewizja? – zasugerował, a Loki się skrzywił - Internet? Gotowanie? Zaspokajanie się, myśląc o mnie?

Zielonooki prychnął i zsunął się z lady. Posłał Tony'emu zupełnie nierozbawione spojrzenia, wcisnął paczkę truskawek w ręce geniusza i wybiegł z kuchni.

\- Loki, chodź! – jęknął – To nie moja wina!

\- Mogłeś powiedzieć "nie".

\- Nie mogłem – powiedział – Magia Pepper, ona wie co powiedzieć i zrobić, żeby mnie wkręcić w takie rzeczy.

Loki parsknął na to określenie. Tony usiadł obok niego na kanapie, kładąc stopy na niskim stoliku oraz zarzucił swoje ramię za jego głowę.

\- Nie będę tam długo – próbował.

Loki spochmurniał.

\- Cztery, może pięć godzin – kontynuował. Położył truskawki na stół i usiadł obok nich. Wyciągnął rękę, aby połaskotać stopę Lokiego ale ten prawie kopnął go w głowę. – To był wypadek, prawda? – zapytał Tony, przecierając czoło.

Loki nadal patrzył na niego spode łba.

\- Chodź tu - westchnął Stark - Możesz zamówić room-service - na mnie!

Loki rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie.

\- Um... - zamów co tylko chcesz - próbował - Zapłacę za wszystko, obiecuję.

\- Oh, ty  _z pewnością_  za to zapłacisz - przemówił końcu z diabelskim błyskiem w jego jasnych oczach.

Tony przełknął ślinę - Czy to, uh... coś dobrego czy złego?

\- Przypuszczam, że po prostu musisz poczekać i zobaczyć – zamruczał. Usiadł z powrotem na kanapę i wyciągnął rękę. – Truskawki.

\- Tak, księżniczko, mogę ci coś jeszcze podać? – geniusz mruknął sarkastycznie.

Podał mu je i patrzył jak Loki wkłada jedną w usta. - Muszę się przebrać.

\- Cokolwiek – Loki machnął na niego lekceważąco ręką. Tony wstał i odszedł, by zaraz usłyszeć jak zielonooki do niego krzyczy.

– To nie będzie moja wina, jeśli ten hotel spłonie podczas twojej nieobecności!

Zaraz potem Tony jęknął i przetarł oczy.


	7. Chapter 7

_**[Wtedy]** _

 

\- I dlaczego niby hotel miałby się spalić? - zapytała Pepper, kiedy wchodziła z Tonym do sali balowej.

\- Luke nie chciał być sam w nocy – powiedział Stark. Szybko chwycił kieliszek szampana z tacy, kiedy kelner ich mijał i wziął dość sporego łyka. Virginia posłała mu krzywe spojrzenie ale Anthony ją zignorował.

\- Dlaczego jedna z twoich jedno-nocnych osób przejmuje się, że zostanie sama na noc? - zapytała kobieta. Uderzyła rękę Starka, kiedy sięgał po kolejny kieliszek, a biliarder wydął wargi - To spojrzenie na mnie nie działa, Tony - odparła.

Tony westchnął - Luke nie jest na jedną noc.

Pepper zatrzymała się, zatrzymując również Starka i uniosła brwi - Luke jest pracownikiem firmy - stwierdził.

-  _Lucas_  stanowi zagrożenie dla społeczeństwa i dla ciebie! - powiedziała, natychmiast zaczynając swoje tyrady o tym, jakim Tony był idiotą, aby pozwalać Brytyjczykowi kręcić się przy nim. A on, oczywiście, ignorował ją. Był dobry w ignorowaniu rzeczy, na których mu nie zależy. Pozwolił Pepper wyżyć się na nim, szukając baru, którego w końcu dostrzegł w koncie i zaczął zmierzać w jego kierunku.

\- Tony! - krzyknęła kobieta.

\- Tak, tak. Luke jest niebezpieczny, wpędzi mnie w kłopoty, to koszmar RP, bla, bla, bla! - krzyczał do niej przez ramię - Nie dbam o to, Pep.

Pepper poszła za nim, choć w wolniejszym tempie i ostatecznie została zatrzymana przez niektóry stojących tam ludzi. Tony z łatwością prześlizgnął się przez zebrany tłum i dotarł do baru, wydając z siebie dźwięk zachwytu, gdy barman na niego spojrzał.  
\- Bourbon - oświadczył i położył kilka dolarów na ladę.

Chwycił drinka, gdy barman go podał i szybko uciekł w stronę tłumu. Mógł zobaczyć, że Pepper go szukała, ale zdołał się wyrwać na zewnątrz niezauważony przez duże podwójne drzwi, otwierające się na jasnozielony trawnik. Patio wykonane było z eleganckiego, czekoladowo-brązowego drewna, z czerwoną markizą, zasłaniającą gwiazdy Tony przemknął obok roślin doniczkowych i drzew, podążając wzdłuż wyłożonej ścieżki.

Znajdowała się tu duża fontanna, która rozgałęziała się na dwie małe rzeczki, które prowadziły do kałuż. Tony zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się po co to zostało wykonane. Fontanna była całkiem fajna - to Tony mógł przyznać, ale rzeczki obramowane wysokimi, marmurowymi ścianami były nie na miejscu.

\- Ludzie chyba są pijani, gdy robią takie gówna - mruknął do siebie.

\- Panie Stark?

Tony odwrócił się, gdy usłyszał swoje imię i uśmiechnął się, gdy stanął twarzą w twarz z wysoką kobietą. Miała ubraną niebieską sukienkę, która opinała jej kształtne ciało i pasowała do oczu. Jej buty były płaskie, takie jakie Tony lubił i do tego miała zgrabne łydki. Ciemne kręcone włosy opadały na jej bladą twarz i ramiona, a oczy Starka zmierzyły ją całą.

\- No cóż - powiedział Tony, uśmiechając się coraz bardziej.

\- Przepraszam, że ci przeszkodziła, - powiedziała kobieta – ale chciałam tylko się przywitać.-

\- Szczerze mówiąc,  _naprawdę_  mi nie przeszkadza - powiedział Tony.

Kobieta uniosła brwi, nim zachichotała.

\- Nie jestem zainteresowana, Panie Stark - powiedziała.

Tony żachnął się.

\- Naprawdę? - Wtedy skinęła głową, a Tony upił drinka, a następnie zadał kolejne pytanie. - Nie zmienię twojego zdania? Tylko flirt?- Jestem lesbijką, więc nie – powiedziała kobieta.

Tony westchnął.

\- No cóż... - Loki prawdopodobnie nie chciałby, gdyby kręcił z kimś innym. Naprawdę hotel  _mógłby_ wtedy spłonąć. To właśnie w nim lubił.

\- Zawsze możemy mówić o sztucznej inteligencji lub bioinżynierii - zaproponowała kobieta. Tony uniósł brew - Jestem Doktor Maria Sakowem - przedstawiła się.

Tony pewnie słyszał o niej, ale najprawdopodobniej zapomniał.

\- A kiedy będziesz się nudził - kontynuowała - Mogę przedstawić cię mojej dzisiejszej randce.

Tony uniósł brew.

\- Dlaczego chciałabym spotkać się z twoją randką?

\- Doktor Michael Gardner jest gejem - mrugnęła Maria.

Tony parsknął i wyciągnął swoją rękę, uśmiechając się, kiedy kobieta ją uścisnęła - Prowadź, Panno Sakov.

Maria zachichotała i pociągnęła Tony'ego w kierunku sali balowej.


	8. Chapter 8

_**[Wtedy]**_  

 

Tony flirtował trochę z Doktorem Gardnerem, ale był bardziej zainteresowany rozmową z Marią o nauce. Nie byli tak inteligentni jak Tony, ale jednak byli - we własnym zakresie. Naprawdę, potrzebował mądrych przyjaciół.

Właśnie mówił dwóm lekarzom o JARVISIE, kiedy błysk zieleni przykuł jego uwagę. Tony oderwał się od rozmowy i spojrzał na bar. Prawie upuścił drinka, gdy zobaczył Lokiego. Mężczyzna miał na sobie czarny garnitur, który zakrywał białą koszulę i czarny krawat. Jego włos, zwykle zmierzwione, nie opadały mu teraz na czoło, a zostały odrzucone w tył. Wyglądały to tak, jakby dobrą godzinę Tony przeczesywał je palcami.

_Kurwa._

To wszystko ledwie zostało zarejestrowane w umyśle Tony'ego. Następną rzeczą, na którą zwrócił uwagę był młody blondyn, który gładził ramię Lokiego i uśmiechał się do niego promiennie.

Oczy Starka zwęziły się i prawie opuścił napół, gdy ten laluś pochylił się, aby szepnąć coś do ucha Lokiego, który potem się  _uśmiechnął_. Skurwiel.

\- Panie Stark? - Głos Marii Sakov dotarł do uszu Tony'ego.

Odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na nią przez niebieską szklankę.

\- Co?

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała Maria.

Tony skinął głową i spojrzał ponownie na Lokiego i blondyna. Kurwa jego mać. Ten facet miał dłoń na pośladku Lokiego!

\- Tak, to to, nie jest w porządku - mruknął Tony. Dopił drinka, podał szklankę Marii i ruszył przez pokój.

Loki zauważył go w połowie drogi i posłał mu delikatny, grzeszny uśmiech. Jedno jego ramię owinięte było wokół tali młodzieńca, ale nie wydawało się to zachęcać do zbytniego dotyku. Tony warknął, kiedy do nich dotarł, a blondyn  _wreszcie_  odsunął twarz od szyi Lokiego.

\- P-Panie Stark! - powiedział zaskoczony młodzieniec, nim uśmiechnął się szeroko – To wielka przyjemność pana poznać!

Tony spojrzał na oferowaną rękę, nim się odezwał.

\- Tak,  _nie_  - zwrócił uwagę na Lokiego - Co ty tu do diabła robisz?

\- Powiedziałeś, bym się czymś zajął, gdy będziesz nieobecny tego wieczoru - odparł Loki, a następnie uniósł brwi i uśmiechnął się pod nosem - Więc się czymś zajmuję.

\- Skąd w ogóle wziąłeś zaproszenie? - spytał ponownie.

\- Mam swoje metody, Anthony - powiedział.

Tony parsknął i odwrócił się, by zamówić drinka oraz coś dla Lokiego. Młody blondyn wciąż się nie ruszył i próbował skupić na sobie uwagę Tony'ego, ale geniusz był skupiony tylko na Lokim.

\- Czy nie powinieneś wracać do twoich przyjaciół? - zapytał Loki, przyjmując napój, który Tony mu podał.

Bilioner zmarszczy brwi.

\- Przyjaciół?

Loki wskazał głową za ramię Tony'ego, a ten odwrócił się, by zobaczyć Marię i Doktora Gardnera rozmawiających przy drzwiach, które prowadziły na zewnątrz.

\- Och, oni... - Tony chrząknął i popijał szkocką - Ta... byli rodzajem rozrywki; rozmawiałem z nim, ale  _teraz ty tu jesteś_ , więc... - odparł i podniósł brwi.

\- Więc? - powtórzył Loki.

\- Cóż, będziesz moją randką, prawda? - zapytał Tony. Loki parsknął -  _Daj spokój_  - jęknął Tony - Pomyśl, co moglibyśmy zrobić - po raz kolejny podniósł brwi, a Loki mruknął, patrząc na niego w zainteresowaniu.

\- Bardzo dobrze - powiedział zielonooki, popijając wino - Dlaczego, nie... pokaż mi dobry moment, a potem - zakwestionował.

Tony uśmiechnął się i położył kieliszek na ladzie, po czym wziął szklankę Lokiego i zrobił z nią to samo.

\- Chodź, Zielonooki - powiedział i złapał ramię Lokiego, a zaraz potem jego spojrzenie padło na młodego blondyna - Dlaczego wciąż tu jesteś?

Blondyn rozszerzył oczy i otworzył usta.

\- Ja, uch... Ja byłem...

\- Nie ważne... - przerwał mu Tony, podnosząc wolną rękę - Nie obchodzi mnie to.

W tym momencie Tony przeciągnął Lokiego przez zgromadzony tłum, uśmiechając się, gdy Loki chichotał za nim. Zerwał się nagle, ciągnąc Loki w stronę drzwi, ale nie na patio. Loki nie powstrzymał go, po prostu szedł za nim, a potem roześmiał się głośno, kiedy Tony wepchnął się do łazienek.

\- Naprawdę, Stark? - spytał z rozbawieniem.

\- Zamknij się! - Warknął Tony i obrócił się. Uderzył Lokim o zamknięte drzwi i popatrzył na niego - Co to do cholery było?

\- Co było czym?

\- Nie graj debila, Loki - warknął po raz kolejny - Flirtowałeś z tym facetem!

\- Więc? - Loki uniósł brew - Nie byłem świadom tego, że nasz związek był monogamiczny.

\- Co? - parsknął geniusz i szybko potrząsnął głową - Nie, nie, nie. Nie jesteśmy... To nie jest... To nie jest  _związek_!


	9. Chapter 9

_**[Wtedy]**_   

 

Loki uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Tak myślałem. A jednak zachowujesz się, jakbym cię zdradził.

\- Nie! - rzucił Tony - To nie o to chodzi, Loki. To po prostu..

\- Co takiego? - naciskał Brytyjczyk.

-  _Wiedziałeś_ , że tu będę – Tony zmarszczył brwi – Wiedziałeś to, wiedziałeś mnie i  _wciąż_  flirtowałeś z tym facetem! Myślałem, że gdy będziemy przynajmniej w tym samym pomieszczeniu, nie będziemy kręcić z innymi ludźmi.

\- Ach - Loki zanucił. Chwycił za szyję Tony'ego i przyciągnął starszego mężczyznę - Przepraszam, Anthony, nie wiedziałem, że będziesz zazdrosny.

\- Nie jestem zazdrosny! – zaprotestował Tony, ale jego głos był przytłumiony przez szyję Lokiego. Oddychał głęboko, czując ostry zapach tego, co Loki nosił. Jego usta i język wkrótce zaczęły jeździć w górę i w dół szyi Lokiego, a wyższy człowiek zadrżał, przechylił szyję, aby dać Tony'emu więcej dostępu.

Wzdrygnął się, kiedy Tony delikatnie gryzł miękką skórę, a język co chwilę ją drażnił, nim schodził dalej. Kiedy skończył, Loki miał trzy siniaki po lewej stronie szyi, a po drugiej zaczęły się już tworzyć.

\- Jesteś z siebie dumny, prawda? - Loki oddychał ciężko, ale zawsze tak było, gdy był z Tonym. Obaj mężczyźni dyszeli, gdy naciskali na siebie.

\- Wiesz, nie wyszedłem dzisiaj na kolację, ponieważ sądziłem, że noc spędzę z tobą - powiedział Tony, całkowicie ignorując pytanie Lokiego. Kiwnął i zassał jednego z siniaków, czekając, aż Loki odpowie.

\- P-punkt dla ciebie? - Loki wzdrygnął się, a potem syknął, gdy Tony znowu go ugryzł. Przejechał jedną ręką po karku Tony'ego i przeczesał jego włosy, zaciskając palce na kosmykach, by przyciągnąć go bliżej.

-  _Punkt dla mnie_  - Tony mruknął w jego skórę - Masz lubrykant?

-  _Och_  - sapnął Loki - Tak, tylna kieszeń,

Palce Tony'ego wsunęły się w jego kieszeń i wyciągnęły lubrykant. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i poklepał biodro Lokiego wolną ręką.

\- Wejdź do kabiny.

\- Tak, proszę pana - mruknął, a w jego zielonych oczach pojawiły się iskierki i pociemniały z pragnienia. Mężczyzna odpowiedział mu uśmiechem i wszedł za Lokim do kabiny, a następnie zablokował drzwi.

Kiedy Tony obrócił się, Loki już odpinał pasek spodni i jęknął, gdy ten ściągnął spodnie i bokserki. Loki miał perfekcyjny tyłek, naprawdę miał i Tony złapał jego pośladek w dłoń.

\- Może to planowałem, może nie - odparł nagle Loki, pochylając się nad toaletą i rękami rozszerzając swoje pośladki tak bardzo, jak mógł - Więc, jeśli mógłbyś mnie teraz pieprzyć, panie Stark, byłbym  _ogromnie_  wdzięczny.

\- Bezczelny drań - warknął Tony

\- Trzymaj się - rzucił, nim otworzył lubrykant ustami. Wylał dużą ilość na swojego penisa, sycząc, gdy chłodna ciecz się z nim zetknęła.

Loki był w tej pozycji cały czas, jęknął i zatrząsł się, gdy penis Tony'ego znalazł się przy jego wejściu. Mężczyzna nacisnął kilka razy, nim wsunął w niego całą swoją długość, a jądra uderzyły o pośladki Lokiego. Pochylił się nad wyższym mężczyzną i wypuścił powietrze nim jego usta przycisnęły się do kurtki Lokiego.

-  _Anthony -_  Loki warknął i wygiął się.

\- Och, chciałbyś, żeby to było ostre, co? - spytał Tony.

-  _Proszę_  - mruknął Loki, ale Stark wiedział, że ten wywrócił oczami.

\- W porządku - powiedział Tony i powoli z niego wyszedł. Kiedy tylko główka jego pensia pozostała w środku, wbił się nagle, a Loki syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. Och, dobrze, tak nie powinno być; Loki powinien krzyczeć,  _błagać_... więc Tony wyszedł i wszedł w niego,  _mocno_ , szybko, nim Loki nie odetchnął i wypuścił gardłowy jęk.

\- T-Tony - kwilił, zaciskając się za każdym ruchem mężczyzny. Chwycił się toalety, czując, że traci równowagę, ale chwycił się porcelany tak mocno, jak tylko mógł

\- Na Nordów,  _proszę!_

Tony pocił się, a jego koszula i kurtka przylgnęła do niego, pasek jego spodni sięgał kostki. Gwałtownie zacisnął palce na bladych biodrach, a palce zostawiły po sobie czerwone ślady, która wkrótce stały się siniakami.

Loki zacisnął się jeszcze raz, gdy Tony wypełniał go, rozciągał, czując piekący ból i rozkosz, gdy ten trafiał w jego prostatę. Włosy Lokiego były rozwiane i Tony nic nie mógł na to poradzić; wyciągnął dłoń i zacisnął ją na falistych kosmykach, a potem pociągnął, odchylając głowę mężczyzny.

Loki westchnął i rozszerzył oczy, a Tony warknął:

\- Chcę, żebyś doszedł.

\- T-Tony - jęknął Loki.

Nie, to nie było wystarczająco długie; Loki chciał  _więcej_. Więcej kutasa i jęków Tony'ego, dotykającego go i...

-  _Teraz!_  - syknął Tony.

Rozkaz trafił prosto w penisa Lokiego, sprawiając, że doszedł na toaletę. Nawet ubrudził sobie trochę spodnie, ale miał swoją magię i pozbędzie się tego bez problemu.

Tony jęknął, gdy mięśnie Lokiego zacisnęły się wokół niego i po chwili doszedł, wypełniając go, a następnie wyszedł z mężczyzny.Tony westchnął, biorąc dech, kiedy przytulił się do pleców Lokiego.

\- No cóż - Tony mruknął wreszcie, odrywając się od Lokiego i oboje syknęli, gdy się od siebie oddalili - Jak wiesz, zwykle lubię, gdy to jest dłuższe, ale szybki numerek też jest fajny, prawda?

Loki zachichotał i wstał. Sięgnął po papier toaletowy, żeby się oczyścić, a nawet odwrócił się, aby pomóc Tony'emu - Sądzisz, że narzekam?

Tony uśmiechnął się i pochylił, by szepnąć usta Lokiego:

-Wiedziałem, że był powód, dla którego trzymam cię blisko.

\- Jestem pewien, że moja czarująca osobowość i zdolność do pieprzenia cię ma coś z tym wspólnego.

Tony zadrżał, wyobrażając sobie, że Loki właśnie to robi.

\- Później, Lokes - powiedział - Chyba potrzebuję kilku drinków.

-  _Dobrze_  - powiedział Loki, wzdychając i oboje ogarnęli się, ubrali i wyszli.

Przy pisuarze stał jakiś facet, który chciał trzymać wzrok przy sobie, ale spojrzał się na Tony'ego i Lokiego w lustrze. Zielonooki uśmiechnął się, a Tony machnął ręką. Kiedy wyszli z łazienki większość oczu powędrowała na nich.

-  _Więc,_  twoja wina, Lo - Tony zachichotał.

\- Nie, jestem pewny, że słyszeli ciepie - odparł Loki - Lubisz krzyczeć.

\- Nie lubię.

\- Lubisz.

Tony zmierzył go wzrokiem.

\- Ty, ja, dobre pieprzenie w hotelowym pokoju i zobaczymy, na kogo sąsiedzi będą narzekać.

Loki przechylił głowę, zanim zapytał.

\- Ty pierwszy na dole, potem ja, potem ty?

Tony skinął głową.

\- Świetnie - Loki uśmiechnął się.

Otoczył ręką barki Tony'ego i pociągnął go w stronę baru.

Obaj zignorowali Pepper, która jeżyła się w rogu. Tony chciał do niej pomachać, ale  _lubił_  gdy jego kończyny były na swoim miejscu, więc podziękował.


	10. Chapter 10

_**[Wtedy]**_   

 

\- Hmm, fontanna - skomentował Loki, wpatrując się krytycznie w rzecz.

\- Tak, to chyba jedyna ładna rzecz w tym miejscu - odparł Tony, wskazując ręką na małą rzeczko... coś - Jaki jest  _sens_  tego?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, Anthony - Loki wzruszył ramionami - I przypuszczam, że...  _architekci_  też nie mieli pojęcia.

Tony parsknął i popił wino, a Loki nadal wpatrywał się w fontannę.

\- Wolałbym w niej pływać - przyznał Tony po chwili milczenia, a Loki spojrzał na niego - To znaczy, nie masz tak, że jak je widzisz chcesz... pływać - kontynuował - Kiedyś wskoczyłem do fontanny przed biblioteką - cóż, mam  _nadzieję_ , że to była fontanna. Ta woda okrążała dziedziniec, zdjąłem buty i wskoczyłem.

Loki zaśmiał się, spoglądając na Tony'ego, a potem na fontannę.

\- No cóż - powiedział w końcu Dlaczego tego nie zrobisz?

\- Nie zrobię czego? - mruknął Tony, biorąc kolejnego łyka.

\- Nie popływasz? - odparł Loki. Wskazał na fontannę, która była na tyle duża, by zmieścić co najmniej dziesięć osób - Jeśli chcesz, zrób to.

\- Loki - Tony zachichotał - po pierwsze, Pepper urwałaby mi głowę.

\- Bardzo w to wątpię - skomentował Loki.

-  _Po drugie_  - ciągnął Tony, uśmiechając się - media miałyby swój szczęśliwy dzień. I tak przyprawiliśmy już wystarczająco dużo osób o bóle głowy.

\- Więc? - Loki uniósł brew.

Tony zamrugał i otworzył usta, lecz po chwili je zamknął, gdy żadne słowa się z nich nie wydobyły.

\- Huh - mruknął w końcu.

\- Nie myśl o tym w ten sposób - Loki uśmiechnął się.

\- W porządku - powiedział Tony.

Położył kieliszek na ziemi i ściągnął buty, ale zostawił skarpetki i wszystko inne. Wskoczył do fontanny, nie zwracając uwagi na otaczających go ludzi czy drogiego StarkPhone'a w kieszeni.

 _\- Cholera,_  to jest zimne!  _-_  krzyknął Tony, kiedy się podniósł.

Woda sięgała jego kolan, Tony uśmiechnął się, kiedy zaczął się poruszać.

\- Całkiem fajnie.

Parsknął i wypluł wodę, gdy jego oczy nagle zostały zalane wodą, a po ich wytaciu spojrzał w górę i zobaczył, że Loki do niego dołączył.

\- Więc, witam, wspaniały - geniusz uśmiechnął się.

Loki zachichotał. Jego włosy były mokre - tak jak twarz i ciało, a włosy zwisały gęstymi kaskadami wzdłuż twarzy. Loki szybko otrzepał się i tylko kilka kropel nadal trzymało się jeg skóry.

\- Chodź tu - nakazał Tony, wyciągając rękę.

Loki zgodził się, ale gdy tylko ich palce się zetknęły, Loki przyciągnął Tony'ego i wciągnął go pod wodę. Tony szarpnął się i wypluł więcej wody niż wcześniej

\- Ty draniu! Kto wie, co w tym jest?

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to - odpowiedział Loki.

Tony warknął i rzucił się w przód. Objął ramionami szyję Lokiego, a nogami oplótł jego talię, co prawie przeważyło mężczyznę. Dłonie złapały za pośladki Tony'ego, aby utrzymać go na powierzchni, a ten jęknął, gdy długie palce Lokiego zacisnęły się.

\- Nie fair - mruknął.

Loki pochylił się i powtórzył "Nie obchodzi mnie to" przed wargami Starka, nim go pocałował.

Tony znowu jęknął i zmiażdżył mu usta w gwałtownym pocałunku. Szarpnął się, a młodszy mężczyzna przylgnął do niego. Lokiemu zdawało się to nie przeszkadzać; po prosty stał po środku fontanny, całując Tony'ego, z ciałami ściśle do siebie dociśniętymi i ignorował tych wszystkich gapiących się ludzi.


	11. Chapter 11

_**[Wtedy]**_   

 

\- Okej, okej! - Tony roześmiał się, gdy został  _znowu_  popchnięty - Uspokójcie się, już wychodzimy!

Zabieraj rękę z mojego ramienia, albo ci ją  _wyrwę_! - warknął Loki.

Tony przewrócił oczami, ale uznał, że mężczyzna naprawdę mógł to zrobić. Zatrzymał się nagle, a umięśniony facet, który szedł bezpośrednio za nim wpadł na niego, powodując, że ten się potknął.

\- Spokojnie, chłopcy! - powiedział Tony - I przestań dotykać mojego partnera! - Powiedział rudemu mężczyźnie, który wciąż trzymał ręką na ramieniu Lokiego - Wyrwie ci rękę, a ja oskarżę cię o napaść.

\- Panie Stark... - głowa ochrony - przynajmniej tak uważał Tony - próbował, ale Tony mu przerwał.

\- Hej, wyszlibyśmy już, gdyby twoi chłopcy przestali  _nas dotykać_!

Loki warknął - dosłownie  _warknął_  - na mężczyznę, stojącego przy nim i spojrzał na niego, musiał wyglądać groźnie, ponieważ ten się cofnął.

\- Dobrze - skinął Tony, gdy zlustrował wzrokiem ich wszystkich. - Dobrze, lepiej. Okej, dalej, ludzie!

Ludzie byli wszędzie; najwięcej z nich patrzyło na nich, szeptali i robili im zdjęcia. Tony'ego to nie obchodziło; nie przed wskoczeniem do fontanny i nie będzie, gdy został z niej wyciągnięty. To było zbyt fajne, żeby się spieprzyło. Musiał kupić fontannę do basenu... albo do holu Stark Industries w Nowym Jorku... czekaj, czy on i Pepper rozmawiali już o tym?

Jęk bólu i krzyki wyciągnęły Tony'ego z zamyśleń. Odwrócił się i zobaczył, że Loki próbuje spełnić swoją groźbę; trzymał ramię jednego strażnika i wykręcał je na jego plecy. Twarz mężczyzny była jasnoczerwona i pocił się z bólu..

Loki wyglądał na nieświadomego strażników, próbujących użyć na nim paralizatora i chcących go odciągnąć.

-  _Ostrzegałem cię_ , ty paskudny człowieku! - warknął Loki.

\- Hej, spokojnie, Lo - Tony szybko wkroczył do bójki i złapał ramię Lokiego, zwracając tym na siebie jego uwagę - Chodź, Lo. Wrócimy do hotelu, zamówimy dobre jedzenie i będziemy pieprzyć się jak króliki, dobrze? Tylko go puść.

Loki przez kilka sekund patrzył na Tony'a, po czym parsknął z niesmakiem i puścił ochroniarza.

-  _Nie_  dotykaj mnie więcej! - ostrzegł, nim odwrócił się i odszedł rozwścieczony.

\- Nie dotykaj go więcej! - Powtórzył Tony i dogonił Lokiego - Hej! - Loki na niego nie spojrzał - Więc, oprócz niechcianego dotyku, powiedziałbyś, że dzisiejszy wieczór był sukcesem?

Loki podniósł brew i spojrzał na swoją mokrą odzież, a potem na Tony'ego. Jego oczy rozjaśniły się, a uśmiech rozciągnął na twarzy, kiedy patrzył na mężczyznę.

\- Tak, był  _bardzo_  udany.

Tony uśmiechnął się.

 

***

 

\- "Tony Stark i jego kochanek wyrzuceni z imprezy charytatywnej przez ochronę. Pepper Potts odmawia komentarza." - czytał Tony na głos - Ach, cholera - mruknął, gdy przechylił się, by odłożyć artykuł - Znowu wyszedłem i wkurzyłem Pepper.

\- I czego oczekiwałeś? - spytał Loki, będąc na podłodze. Jego nogi leżały na kanapie, a plecy na podłodze, na brzuchu miał miskę z truskawkami, a w prawej ręce książkę.

\- Eh - Tony wzruszył ramionami i zamknął przeglądarkę. Zatrzymał się na jednym z artykułów naukowych, który czytał wcześniej.

\- To nie jest odpowiedź, Anthony - użalił się Loki i trącił go stopą.

\- Zamknij się, Loki - odparł Tony, ignorując go.

Loki zachichotał i wrócił do swoich truskawek, a Tony uśmiechnął się do StarkPada.

 

***

 

W piątek, prywatny samolot Tony'ego był na lotnisku i startował o godzinie trzynastej. Jeśli Tony by się nie pojawił, Pepper wtargnęłaby do hotelu i wyciągnęła go siłą.

Spakował się i usiadł na kanapie patrząc, jak Loki kończył się obierać. Spędzili ostatni tydzień jedząc, uprawiając seks, wychodząc (z kilkoma niebezpiecznymi sztuczkami Lokiego, uprawiając jeszcze więcej seksu i przyprawiając Pepper o ogromną ilość bólów głowy

Tony starał się ignorować, jak jego serce przyspieszało za każdym razem, kiedy Loki był obok niego i jak jego żołądek zacisnął się, gdy Loki ogłosił, że wyjeżdża.

Tony objął ręką pas Lokiego i przyciągnął go do pocałunku; delikatnego i pełnego pasji. Pożegnanie.

\- Hej, następnym razem, kiedy będziesz w Nowym Jorku albo nawet Malibu... - zamilkł i spojrzał na kochanka.

Brytyjczyk skinął głową i przycisnął usta do szorstkiego policzka mężczyzny.

\- Do następnego razu, Anthony.

\- Tak - powiedział Tony, znowu ignorując nagły ból w piersi.

\- Do zobaczenia, Loki.

Wyższy mężczyzna skinął i odszedł, a drzwi hotelu zamknęły się za nim.

Później tej nocy w swoim łóżku w Malibu, Tony starał wmówić sobie, że nie może spać, ponieważ był chory i nadal trochę pijany (jego prywatny odrzutowiec miał oczywiście bar).To nie dlatego, że przyzwyczaił się do Loki, który spał obok niego.  _Nie brakowało_  mu ciepłego, chudego ciała.

To było po prostu absurdalne.

Po powrocie do Asgardu, po zbyciu różnych pytań od matki, ojca i brata ana temat tego, gdzie był w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy, Loki leżał nieruchomo w swoim dużym łóżku, wpatrując się w sufit i tłumacząc sobie, że chłód pokoju był taki sam jak zawsze.

To nie tak, jakby Loki lubił ciepło. To nie było tak, że czuł się lepiej z kimś przylgniętym do jego pleców.

To był absurd.

 

***

 

Tony nie miał pojęcia, jak Loki odebrał broń. Piątkowej nocy na zewnętrznych kamerach CCTV nie było śladu ciężarówki ani innego pojazdu. Wewnątrz magazynu kamery przestały pracować od piątej dwadzieścia sześć do piątej dwadzieścia dziewięć po południu, a gdy zaczęły działać pudła zniknęły.

 _Podstępny skurwiel,_ pomyślał Tony, śmiejąc się, gdy JARVIS odtwarzał materiał. 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

_„Leż w atmosferze_

_Przypadkowego... romansu..._

_(Cicho sza, nie mów ani słowa)"_

[ ** _Teraz_** ]

Tony szybko poczłapał do samochodu, później do quinjeta, a następnie do Helicarrier. Kurewsko nienawidził SHIELDU. Oczekiwali, że po prostu rzuci wszystko, ponieważ byli zbyt popieprzonymi idiotami, trzymającymi się Tesseractu. Mieli to na co zasłużyli, Loki go ukradł. Tony mógł sobie wyobrazić minę Fury'ego, kiedy Loki nagle się pojawił i zabrał go, zabijając przy tym dwudziestu agentów. Będzie musiał przyjrzeć się filmowi z kamer.

Był tam Kapitan Ameryka, który był pieprzonym dupkiem i Natasha, której Tony nie lubił odkąd skłamała i wcisnęła się do jego firmy. Była cała roztargniona i kapryśna, ponieważ Loki z Asgardu zabrał jej łucznika. Starkowi ledwo udało się powstrzymać chichot. Fury był, jak zwykle, kutasem, a Coulson jeszcze większym. Bruce był jedyną atrakcją całej podróży i on i Tony szybko założyli warsztat w jednym z laboratoriów na pokładzie Helicarriera, aby rozpocząć polowanie na Tesseract, bo SHIELD był bezużyteczny, a Tony niesamowity.- Niesamowite - mruknął Bruce.

Tony podniósł wzrok znad nabazgrolonych notatek i włożył kilka borówek do ust.

Bruce stanął przed jednym ze szklanych ekranów zwisających z sufitu, a Tony dostrzegł ujęcia Lokiego.

\- Co to? – Stark zapytał i podszedł.- Spójrz, jaki jest szybki, jaki silny - powiedział. Zamrugał i posłał Tony'emu mały uśmiech.

\- To nieszczęśliwe, że zginęło tylu agentów, ale to po prostu fascynujące, jak inni są Asgardczycy, a wyglądają dokładnie tak, jak my.

Tony stanął naprzeciw ekranu, a jego oczy wpatrywały się w Lokiego, który szybko i bez trudu łamał kark mężczyzny. To był wprawny ruch; robił to wcześniej.

\- To właśnie sprawia, że zastanawiam się co Loki mógłby zrobić, jeśli go nie znajdujemy - kontynuował - Inny, on... - lekarz przełknął ślinę, a jego oczy ściemniły się - Może wywołać  _wiele_ szkód – kontynuował Bruce – Ale ten Loki  _wygląda_ , jak my. Mógł pójść gdziekolwiek, być kimkolwiek. Wyobraźmy sobie, co mógłby zniszczyć?

\- I jak mógłby uciec nim go złapiemy – mruknął Tony. Pamiętał, z jaką łatwością prześlizgiwał się przez tłumy; jak przystosowywał się do jakiejkolwiek sytuacji, w której się znajdywał, a ludzie nawet  _nie patrzyli_ mu w oczu, mimo jego doskonałego wyglądu. Loki był kameleonem, oszustem, tak dobrym w kłamstwie, że Tony nie zdał sobie sprawy, że jest pieprzonym  _obcym._ Ale jak mógł wiedzieć? Przed Thorem obcy byli teorią, a nie rzeczywistością.- Wszystko dobrze? – zapytał Bruce. Tony zamrugał i spojrzał przez ekran na Bruce'a. Lekarz wyglądał na zaniepokojonego

\- Nie chcę się wtrącać - dodał pospiesznie starszy mężczyzna - ale...

\- Wszystko dobrze - Tony odsunął od siebie niepokój – Po prostu mam nadzieję, że znajdziemy Lokiego zanim wyrządzi więcej szkód.Oczywiście, zabrzmiał alarm i nagle głos Fury rozbrzmiał przez głośniki.-  _Loki został namierzony w Stuttgartcie. Rogers i Romanov, na pokład!_ Nie powiedział nic o Tony'm i Brusie . Bruce był odpowiedzialny, a Tony... cóż, po prostu niebezpieczny.Oczywiście, Tony nie postąpi zgodnie z regułami gry. Mrugnął do Bruce'a i uśmiechnął się bezczelnie, następnie rzucił mężczyźnie borówki, które wcześniej jadł, zanim chwycił swoją przenośną zbroję

Jak tylko zniknął mu z oczu, jego mina zrzedła.  _Do cholery jasnej._ Co miał teraz zrobić? Wiedział, że Loki nie był... nie był  _człowiekiem,_ ale cholernym  _Nordyckim Bogiem_. Nordyckim Bogiem, który najwyraźniej był w nim zakochany.

Ale Tony nie wiedział tego na pewno, bo Loki nigdy mu tego nie powiedział. Tak to wyglądało. I argumenty, kiedy Tony stworzył pierwszego Iron Mana. I sposób, w jaki ciało Lokiego upadło, jak odszedł po porwaniu Tony'ego.Miliarder pokręcił głową. Bez względu na to co się do cholery działo - bez względu na to co było w przeszłości - Tony teraz mógł dokonać wyboru.To była jedyna rzecz, jaką naprawdę mógł teraz zrobić.


	13. Chapter 13

_**[Teraz]** _   
  


Loki obrócił ludzkie oko między palcami, zanim wrzucił je do kieszeni. Wyszedł swoją drogą na zewnątrz i uśmiechnął się z wyższością, jak zobaczył krzyczących śmiertelników. Kiedy szedł, jego garnitur zmienił się w zielono-złotą zbroję, a rogaty hełm zmaterializował się na jego głowie. Przeszedł prosto, a następnie schodził po schodach.

Ludzie próbowali uciekać, więc Loki pchnął berłem; niebieska magia przecięła powietrze, nim uderzyła o ziemię. Wybuch zadzwonił w uszach boga, jak również jeszcze bardziej ogłuszające krzyki śmiertelników. Przeszedł przez ulicę i odwrócił się, by zobaczyć samochód z jasnymi migającymi światłami, zbliżający się ku niemu.

Loki zatrzymał się, przechylił głowę i wskazał w nie berłem. Samochód został zniesiony z drogi, a Loki patrzył na niego znudzonym wzrokiem. oddziałem. Następnie, po prostu dla zabawy, wycelował w auto i patrzył, jak kula ognia je wysadza.

Lekki uśmiech wkradł się na jego usta i zniszczył jeszcze więcej rzeczy, obserwując jak ogień, kurz i kawałki kamieni miażdżyły ludzi. Powoli skupił ich w jedną grupę i stanął przed nimi, uśmiechając się. Bogowie, oni byli tak  _żałośni._ _Brudni, mali_ śmiertelnicy _,_ biegający po swojej dużej niebieskiej orbicie, myśląc, że są najlepsi. Czy oni nie zdawali sobie sprawy z tego, że istniały setki,  _tysiące_  obcych ras, które były lepsze, silniejsze, _inteligentniejsze_ , niż te ubłocone małpy?Loki chciał zniszczyć to wszystko. Chciał sprawić, żeby wszyscy przed nim uklękli i mógłby wyrwać im wszystkim kończyny. Chciałby to zrobić; patrzyć jak krew brudzi ręce i buty. Chciał, by ich krzyki zatuszowały ból w jego głowie i sercu' zagłuszały Innego, Thanosa, Asgard i Antony'ego Edwarda Starka.

Wszyscy spłoną. Każdy z nich

\- Oddajcie mi pokłon – syknął. Ludzie nadal panikowali i próbowali uciec – Powiedziałem - Loki stworzył cztery klony, łatwo zatrzymując śmiertelników i krzyknął  _\- NA KOLANA!_ A potem, jak barany, którymi byli, klęknęli. Każdy z nich padł na kolanach, a Loki uśmiechnął się szaleńczo. Nie będą klęczeć długo, nie. Loki ich  _zmasakruje._

Ponieważ mógł.

I, och...  _oczywiście_. Zawsze był jeden człowiek. Jeden mężczyzna, który chciał stawić się Lokiemu. Bóg wpatrywał się w niego, ponieważ człowiek piorunował go wzrokiem, wyraźnie wystraszony, ale skłonny stawić się za tym, w co wierzył. Umrze szybką śmiercią, zadecydował zielonooki.- Spójrzcie na niego poddani, udzieli wam ważnej lekcji - stwierdził i uniósł berło. Rzucił kulą ognia w człowieka...

... i wtedy pojawił się śliczny mały bohater, o którym Barton mu powiedział.

Kapitan Ameryka, Loki uznał, że był cholernym dupkiem. Stanął między nim, a ofiarą odrzucając kulę magi z powrotem w jego stronę. Loki poczuł magię, która uderzyła go w brzuch i przewrócił się zdyszany, a śmiertelnicy spanikował i próbowali uciec jeszcze raz.

Niebiesko-czerwona kobieta opanowała jakieś ciosy w Niemczech, ale Loki zignorował to, by spojrzeć na ciasny strój, który nosił mężczyzna. Szczerze, co było takiego super w tych Midgardzkich kostiumach superbohaterów? Czy oni nie mają smaku?

\- Żołnierzyk - syknął i podszedł do Kapitana Ameryki – Postać nie z tej epoki.- Ale za to z tej planety – powiedział Kapitan i i Loki zauważył, że miał na sobie jeden z projektów Starka...

Loki przechylił swoją głowę, ponieważ wpatrywał się w coś, co wisiało w powietrzu nad Kapitanem Ameryką.

Nagle dno statku otworzyło i duża broń pojawiła się, wycelowana w Lokiego.

-  _Loki,_ _rzuć broń i poddaj się -_  nakazał kobiecy głos. _Czy oni nie zdają sobie sprawy, że te nieznośne drobne kule nie są w stanie mnie zranić?_ Pomyślał i wzniósł berło.Wycelował kulę magii w quinjeta, ale ten skręcił gwałtownie w lewą stronę i zanim Loki znów zdążył uderzyć, tarcza Kapitana trafiła go w ramię. To było dość pomysłowe, pomyślał Loki czując, że jego skóra przerwała się pod wpływem ciosu.  
Kapitan nagle stanął przed nim, a Loki uśmiechnął się z wyższością, gdy chciał wbić swoje berło w śmiertelnika. Rogers uniósł tarczę, blokując cios ale Psotnik uderzył znowu i znowu, ale w końcu udało mu się zranić człowieka.Rogers stanął na nogi i rzucił tarczą - to była jego jedyna metoda walki - a Loki odrzucił ją w bok. Człowiek zaatakował go jeszcze raz i wymienili ze sobą kilka uderzeń, nim Loki ponownie użył berła na Kapitanie. Odszedł od Rogersa i podszedł do śmiertelnika, który  _odważył się_  stanąć przeciwko Lokiemu. Nawet jeśli tamten był "super żołnierzem", nie mógł równać się z  _bogiem._ Rogers próbował wstać, ale Loki docisnął berło do jego głowy, zmuszając Kapitana Amerykę, by pozostał na kolanach.– Teraz... – syknął, kiedy spojrzał na małego człowieka, próbującego grać bohatera -  _Na kolana._ \- Nie licz na to - Rogers warknął, nim odrzucił berło - i Lokiego - na bok. Loki odskoczył na nagły ruch i kopnął mężczyznę w klatkę piersiową. Potknął się i Rogers próbował złapać jego stopy, ale Loki był zbyt szybki. Podciął nogi Kapitana i rzucił się na niego, kiedy ten ukląkł na prawym kolanie.

 _Typowe_ , dlatego właśnie Loki przykucnął , chwycił śmiertelnika za nogę i odrzucił go na bok. Był ledwie świadom, że quinjet unosi się gdzieś w pobliżu, ale Romanov nie wycelowała w niego - nie, gdy Kapitan Ameryka był tak blisko. Gdyby ten idiota się odsunął, kobieta miałaby łatwy strzał, ale  _nie_. Rogers był taki jak Thor; musiał skakać prosto do walki, aby udowodnić swoją wartość, czynić to, co  _dobre_ , niezależnie od tego co było  _mądre_. Och, Loki miał ochotę pozbawić Rogersa życia.

Muzyka dosięgła uszu Lokiego, zagłuszając krzyki śmiertelników, Rogers dyszał, a quinjet unosił się nad nimi. Zamarł, gdy zrozumiał, co roznosi się w powietrzu.

\- Nie... - Wyszeptał. _\- Shoot to Thrill od AC/DC – Tony powiedział z pełnym niedowierzaniem w oczach – Nie znasz AC/DC?!_

_\- Nie wszyscy spędzają całe swoje dnia na próbie spowodowania wczesnej utraty słuchu, Anthony._

_\- Nie masz pieprzonego gustu, Lokes. Usiądź, zamknij się w końcu i słuchaj piękna, jakim jest AC/DC._ Loki odwrócił się i spojrzał w górę.Tam,  _właśnie tam,_  na niebie był niewątpliwie Iron Man.- _Nie_ – wyszeptał znowu.

Nim zdążył się teleportować, albo zaatakować, jasne światła błysnęły mu przed oczami, a dwa uderzenia repulsorów zetknęły się z jego klatką piersiową. Został wyrzucony w tył i to był pierwszy raz, kiedy się z tym spotkał.

Ból przeszył jego plecy, gdy uderzył w schody, na co jęknął cicho, próbując wstać. Kiedy to zrobił, Iron Man i Kapitan Ameryka byli przed nim. Iron Man skierował jeden repulsor na jego twarz, a jakiś innym rodzajem broni wycelował w jego brzuch. Małe nakrywki na ramionach Iron Mana uniosły się i wiedział, że jeszcze większa moc ogniowa była teraz w niego wycelowana.

Nie mógł zobaczyć oczu Tony'ego - _Starka -_  przez maskę Iron Mana ale wiedział, że te bez wątpienia były błyszczące.

Jego ex-kochanek, odwrócił się do wroga, jak nudne to musiało być dla biliardera, który miał to wszystko.

\- Nie bądź jeleń, nie fikaj - Rozległ się elektroniczny wzmocniony głos Starka, a Loki zerknął na niego, kładąc jak najwięcej jadu, złości i  _nienawiści,_  jak tylko mógł. Kapitan Ameryka wpatrywał się w niego i Loki powoli uniósł ręce.

Sprawił, że magicznie jego hełm i berło zniknęły i siedział tylko w swojej zbroi, będąc twarzą do ziemi przed dwoma mężczyznami.

Jego opinia o Kapitanie Ameryce była wciąż znacząco niska. Stark, z drugiej strony...

Iron Man opuścił obie ręce, a wszystko w jego zbroi wróciło na miejsce.

– Dobry ruch – stwierdził, jakby gratulował  _dziecku_.

Loki musiał powstrzymać się od warknięcia.

\- Witaj, Stark - Kapitan Ameryka odetchnął ciężko, kiwając głową do mężczyzny w zbroi.

\- Kapitanie – odpowiedział.

Obaj nadal patrzyli na Lokiego.

\- Jak zamierzasz mieć mnie na pokładzie twojego małego statku? – zapytał Jötunczyk.

Rogers patrzył na Starka, który milczał, a Loki uśmiechnął się z wyższością.


	14. Chapter 14

_"Leż w atmosferze_

_Przypadkowego... Romansu..._

_(Zrobiłem to, zrobiłem to, zrobiłem to, zrobiłem to znowu_

_Zrobiłem to, zrobiłem to, zrobiłem to, zrobiłem to znowu...)"_

__

_**[Wtedy]** _

Głośne dudnienie muzyki nagle "ucichło" i Tony zacisnął mocniej palce na kieliszku. Rhodey mówił mu o czymś ale przestał słuchać.

Loki Odinson przechadzał się wzdłuż baru, jego pośladki opinały skórzane spodnie, tak samo jak koszula, przylegająca do ciała. Guziki były czarne, pasowały do marynarki i szamargdowo-zielony krawat, owiązany wokół jego szyi.

Włosy jak zwykle miał zaczesane do tyłu i Tony przebiegł wzrokiem od czarnych włosów, aż do jego długich, chudych nóg i z powrotem.

Oblizał usta, wtedy Loki odwrócił się i spojrzał w jego stronę. Zielonooki uśmiechnął się i uniósł nowo nabytego drinka w kierunku Tony'ego, przed zrobieniem łyka. Błyskające światła odbijały się od bladej skóry, a Tony zobaczył, że Loki zaciska długie palce w dole swojej szyi, krótko kręcąc się przy kołnierzu koszuli.

\- Tony! - krzyknął Rhodey.

\- Tak – chrząknął, odrywając wzrok od Lokiego - Co?

\- Nie słuchałeś, prawda? – zapytał, brzmiąc na zirytowanego.

\- Co? Nie, Rhodey. Cały czas słuchałem - skłamał - Uh... Co mówiłeś? - Jego oczy znów powędrowały do baru, który mógł zobaczyć przez tłum, ale jego serce zamarło. Loki odszedł - Cholera.

Rhodey westchnął i pokręcił głową.

\- Mówiłeś, że chcesz spędzić dzisiaj czas ze mną, Tony - powiedział żołnierz. - Jeśli wolisz iść, poszukać kogoś do grzania twojego łóżka, mogę sobie pójść.

\- Nie, Rhodey - Tony jęknął i odwrócił się do swojego przyjaciela. – Przysięgam, że nie szukam. Po prostu widziałem kogoś, kogo znam.

\- Kogoś kogo znasz? – powtórzył, a ciemne brwi uniosły się ku górze - Czy kogoś, z kim spałeś?

\- Uch... Dwie opcje się wzajemnie wykluczają? – zapytał, starając się o bezczelny uśmiech. Rhodey znów pokręcił głową. - Tak, spałem z nim, no i co z tego? – powiedział, po czym wzruszył ramionami - Nie widziałem go od miesięcy.

\- Tak...? – zwątpił. Tony zamrugał, a żołnierz parsknął śmiechem. - Czekaj,  _chcesz_  go znowu zobaczyć?

\- Może - mruknął. Spojrzał znów w kierunku baru, ale dalej nie było przy nim Lokiego. Minęło prawie sześć miesięcy, kiedy po raz ostatni widział zielonookiego mężczyznę i w tym czasie Stark myślał: _"Oni nie są tak dobrzy, jak Loki"_ podczas przelotnych przygód, których było co najmniej dwadzieścia. Kiedyś nawet powiedział to na głos, a kobieta prychnęła i wybiegła. Nie, że Tony się tym przejął. Lepiej doszedł od swojej ręki i wspomnień niż od tej kobiety.

\- Jest bardzo dobry w łóżku - wymamrotał, zanim pomyślał.

Rhodey znowu się zaśmiał i odklepał go po plecach - W sposób, w jaki traktujesz swoich partnerów, jesteś pewny, że on chce  _ciebie_  znowu widzieć?

\- Odwal się, Rhodey - skrzywił się - Wiedział, czym to było i wyszliśmy na dobrych warunkach, w porządku?  _Umiem_  podejmować dorosłe decyzję.

\- Nie często - skomentował żołnierz.

Tony znowu go szturchnął i zamarł, kiedy długie ramiona owinęły się wokół jego talii, a zimne usta wyszeptały mu za uchem:

\- Fantastycznie cię tu spotkać, Panie Stark.

Tony zadrżał i odwrócił się lekko, by móc dostrzec go chociaż kącikiem oka.

\- No cześć.

Loki uśmiechnął się, a potem przeniósł wzrok z Anthony'ego na Rhody'ego, który tylko na niego patrzył. Loki przebiegł Rhody'ego wzrokiem, a Tony musiał walczyć z falą zazdrości. Tony Stark _nie_ jest zazdrosny.

\- I kim jest twój przyjaciel? - zapytał Loki. Odsunął się od geniusza, ale pozwolił, by jedno jego ramie było owinięte luźno wokół jego talii.

\- Podpułkownik James Rhodes – powiedział mężczyzna, podając rękę Lokiemu, by się przywitać. Zielonooki wpatrywał się w nią, jakby to go obraziło, ale przyjął powitanie Rhody'ego, gdy Tony go trącił.

\- To jest...- zaczął Tony ale Loki mu przerwał.

\- Liam Jones - powiedział i uśmiechnął się, gdy Stark przewrócił oczami.

\- Miło mi cię poznać - Rhodey kiwnął głową, sącząc drinka - Więc, jak ty i Tony się poznaliście?

\- Robiliśmy razem biznes, jakiś czas temu – powiedział. Jego uśmiech poszerzył się – I mieliśmy przelotną relację seksualną... Albo siedemdziesiąt.

\- Siedemdziesiąt? - Tony zmarszczył brwi - Jestem prawie pewien, że nie robiliśmy tego tak często, Lo.

\- Hmm, licząc, że prawie spałeś, albo byłeś nieprzytomny - Loki wzruszył ramionami.

Miliarder uniósł brwi - Próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że pieprzyłeś się ze mną kiedy...  _Spałem_?

\- Częściowo spałeś - poprawił go - Jęczałeś i krzyczałeś moje imię, więc zakładałem, że było w porządku.

Rhodey spojrzał między nich i potrząsnął głową.

\- Wow, to drugi ty. – Mruknął.

Tony nie słuchał, bo dłoń Lokiego była schowany w jednej z tylnych kieszeni dżinsów Starka i ściskała jego pośladek.

\- Loki - wpół warknął, wpół jęknął.

Loki, oczywiście, po prostu uśmiechnął się jak dziwka, którą był.

\- Mieszkasz w Nowym Jorku, Liam? - zapytał Rhodey.

\- Nie, mieszkam w Londynie - powiedział - Jestem tu w interesach.

\- Co robisz? - spytał żołnierz.

Loki uśmiechnął się i powiedział:

\- Robię... Dużo rzeczy. Ludzie kontaktują się ze mną na niektóre usługi, które mogą ode mnie dostać.

\- Mówisz o sobie, jakbyś był prostytutką - Tony miał ochotę warknąć.

Loki uniósł brew, kiedy spojrzał na niego.

\- Kto powiedział, że nie jestem? - zapytał klepiąc Tony'ego w tyłek i mocno ściskając. Tony wstał i rozlał napój, a Loki chichotał - Wszystko w porządku, Anthony?

\- Świetnie - Tony warknął i wypił to, co pozostało w jego szklance. – Idę po kolejnego drinka.

Udało mu się jakoś uwolnić od Lokiego i przecisnąć przez tłum. Gdy dostał się do baru, zamówił wódkę i po prostu zapłacił, gdy znajoma ręka pogłaskała go po plecach i owinęła się wokół jego szyi.

\- Nie jestem prostytutką, Anthony, jakbyś się martwił - wyszeptał mu do ucha.

Tony zadrżał i wziął łyk napoju - Nie obchodzi mnie, co robisz w wolnym czasie - wzruszył ramionami - Albo podczas twoich... Godzin pracy - dodał.

Loki mruknął.

\- Dobrze – Przylgnął do pleców miliardera i oh, to  _zdecydowanie_ nie był telefon w jego kieszeni - Chcesz dołączyć do mnie na parkiecie?

\- Ja, uch, tak naprawdę to nie tańczę. - Przyznał.

\- Ani ja - uśmiechnął się do starszego mężczyzny, który odwrócił się do niego twarzą – Niektórzy ludzie nazywają to seksem w ubraniach w miejscach publicznych - oblizał wargi i kurwa, Tony potrzebował kolejnego drinka. Albo Loki zaraz będzie nagi.

To ostatnie brzmiało lepiej.

\- Teraz, dołączysz do mnie? - spytał, trzymając jego rękę.

Miliarder nie zastanawiał się, odłożył swojego drinka na bar i chwycił dłoń Lokiego. Zielonooki zacisnął na niej swoje palce i przeciągnął go przez tłum. W końcu znaleźli miejsce do tańca. Młodszy mężczyzna przyciągnął Starka bliżej i owinął ręce wokół jego talii. Tony zarzucił swoje ramiona na ramionach Lokiego i spojrzał na niego, przyciągając go bliżej.

Rozległa się głośna muzyka (techno-pop, czy jakkolwiek się to nazywało), która sprawiła, że Tony poczuł, iż jego ciało wibruje.A może to był Loki i grzeszny sposób, w jaki kołysał biodrami, powodując, że Tony'emu robiło się gorąco i jego skóra drżała.

Oczy młodszego mężczyzny wydawały się jeszcze jaśniejsze w nudnym oświetleniu i migających kolorach pochodzących z każdego miejsca. Błyszczały na bladej twarzy, jego usta były różowe i wolgotne, gdy przebiegał po nich językiem. Musiał wiedzieć, że Tony się gapił, ponieważ przycisnął go bliżej siebie, czując jego oddech.

\- Więc, co  _robisz_  w Nowym Jorku? - Tony spytał, przekrzykując muzykę.

\- Biznes – było wszystkim, co Loki powiedział, dociskając mocniej biodra do bioder Tony'ego. Stark wzdrygnął się i wydał delikatny jęk, mając nadzieję, że muzyka go zagłuszyła. - Myślę, że ważniejsze jest, żeby myśleć o tym, co będę robić za pół godziny.

Miliarder zaśmiał się.

– Pół godziny? Nie myśl, że będę czekać tak długo.

Loki też zaśmiał się i położył jedną rękę na plecach Tony'ego, potem na jego szyi i włosach. Tony wiedział, że Loki słyszał jego jęk, ale nie mógł tego przytrzymać, gdy ten wbił paznokcie w skórę jego głowy.

\- Jestem w tym samym hotelu, co ostatnim razem - westchnął.

\- Za daleko - zamruczał Loki, a jego druga ręką zjechała na pośladki Tony'ego i obmacywała go przez spodnie - Dżinsy, które nosisz dają niewiele do wyobraźni, Anthony,

\- Już widziałeś mnie nagiego - zauważył.

\- Miesiące temu - powiedział - Muszę cię znowu zobaczyć, żeby upewnić się, że dobrze zapamiętałem.

Tony nie mógł się powstrzymać; pochylił się, aby lizać i ssać szyję Lokiego, wbijając zęby w mleczno-białą skórę, przez co zielonooki syknął i przyciągnął go bliżej.

To było takie, jakie Tony właśnie zapamiętał i jęknął w jego ucho, nim kontynuował gryźć i ssać jego szyję, tworząc na niej ślady.

Biodra Lokiego docisnęły się do jego własnych, przyciskając do siebie ich penisy. Zielonooki zaczął syczeć, kiedy Tony znalazł miejsce nad jego obojczykiem, które sprawiło, że jego ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz.

Wkrótce Loki chwycił podbródek Tony'ego i przyciągnął go do brudnego pocałunku, który sprawił, że geniusza rozbolała klatka, gdyż próbował wziąć wystarczająco głęboki oddech.

\- Myślę, że uliczka na tyłach jest wystarczająco spokojna – wymruczał.

\- Kurwa - jęknął i zamknął oczy Pomyślał o tym, co Pepper napisała mu wcześniej:  _w żadnym wypadku nie możesz zrobić z siebie idioty dziś wieczorem, wciąż zajmuję się tym fiaskiem między tobą, a mężem super modelki._ Potrząsnął głową, gdy palce Lokiego złapały za jego pasek i pomyślał, _pieprzyć to._

\- Chodźmy - powiedział i chwycił nadgarstek zielonookiego.


	15. Chapter 15

_**[Wtedy]** _

 

Loki odwrócił się natychmiast i zaczął przepychać się przez tłum, nie zatrzymując się, aby przeprosić ludzi, którzy klęli na niego. Ciągnął Tony'ego za sobą, który ledwo nadążał z powodu długich kroków młodszego mężczyzny. Cholerni wysocy ludzie i ich głupie długie nogi.

Ostatecznie wyszli na zewnątrz, a bramkarze stojący z przodu przyglądali im się, gdyż opuszczali miejsce w pośpiechu. Loki skręcił w boczną uliczkę i rzucił Tonym o brudną betonową ścianę, natychmiast przylepiając swoje usta do jego szyi.

Miliarder jęknął i ukrył twarz w czarnych włosach przystojnego mężczyzny. Szarpnął za kosmyki Lokiego, przyciągając go bliżej. Młodszy lizał i ssał jego szyję; robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, żeby doprowadzić Tony'ego do szaleństwa.

Loki dziwnie pachniał, a Tony zdał sobie sprawę, że zdążył zrobić mu już cztery malinki; pod perfumami Lokiego był jakiś zapach, którego nie potrafił zweryfikować. Był ostry, gorzki, ale  _bardzo_  znajomy. Tony wziął kolejny głęboki wdech, a potem zamrugał w szoku, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, co to był za zapach.

– Pachniesz jak proch strzelniczy.

— Miałem pewne sprawy do załatwienia przez przyjechaniem tutaj – mruknął, kiedy przygryzł szyję Anthony'ego.

— Więc jesteś zabójcą? — Zapytał Tony, a potem jęknął, gdy został mocno ugryziony.

— Byłem w przedziale z bronią — powiedział. Rozejrzał się i mrugnął do niego — Oczywiście, za odpowiednią cenę mógłbym zabić dla ciebie każdego. Cóż... Wydaje mi się, czy masz problemy z Panną Potts.

— Hej, zostaw Pepper, jest świetna — stwierdził Tony i pociągnął Lokiego za włosy, za co ten znów go ugryzł — Po za tym, będę martwy bez jej pomocy.

— W takim razie, będę musiał wysłać jej koszyk muffinów — skomentował Loki.

Tony zaśmiał się na wyobrażenie miny Pepper, gdyby znalazła kosz z muffinami od Lokiego na swoim biurku. Wciąż nie lubiła Lokiego – albo Lucasa Smitha, jak go nazywała – nie, odkąd jechał z nim motorem po chodnikach Manhattanu.

Śmiech Tony'ego zamienił się w jęki, gdy długie blade palce Lokiego wsunęły się pod jego koszulę i dżinsy. Odpiął pasek geniusza, a kiedy rozpiął zamek jego spodni, odsunął się.

— Nie ruszaj się, Anthony – rozkazał ochrypłym głosem i miliarder mógł tylko się dostosować. Oparł się ciężko o ścianę, kiedy Loki opuścił jego spodnie do kostek. Erekcja Tony'ego była dobrze widoczna w jego bokserkach, a zielonooki zlustrował ją wzrokiem i powoli opadł na kolana. Tony jęknął; to był dobry widok, Loki klęczący przed nim. Wyciągnął rękę, by złapać czarne włosy mężczyzny.

Nadal nie miał pojęcia, jak Loki utrzymywał je w takim idealnym stanie. Wyglądały tak, jakby było w nich pełno produktów do włosów, ale były miękkie i puszyste pod palcami. Jego włosy roztrzepały się, gdy Tony pociągnął jedno pasmo, a ruch ten sprawił, że przysunął się do jego krocza.

— Kurwa — Tony syknął i mocno szarpnął. Loki tylko zassał mokry ślad na bokserkach Tony'ego, by następnie wodzić ustami po całej jego długości.

\- Zamierzasz mi obciągnąć? — Spytał Tony na drżącym wydechu — Czy po prostu będziesz się bawić?

Loki spojrzał na niego.

— Właśnie  _spytałeś_  mnie czy ci obciągnę? – Zapytał — Bo chyba niedosłyszałem.

— Hej, przyszedłem tu z tobą, zielonooki — Prychnął – Powiedziałeś mi, że mam się nie ruszać, więc myślałem, że masz plan.

— Mam — Loki zanucił uprzejmie, a jego usta poruszały się w górę i w dół, w górę i w dół, doprowadzając go do szaleństwa — Ale przerwałeś mi. Teraz, zajmie mi  _to_ więcej czasu.

— Pieprz się, Lokes — jęknął Tony i oparł się o ścianę.

Loki zachichotał i zaczął składać delikatne pocałunki wzdłuż penisa Tony'ego, po czym polizał główkę, która wciąż była uwięziona pod materiałem bokserek. Tony zadrżał, a mężczyzna zaśmiał się,  _drań_ —pomyślał i spojrzał na niego.

Loki wzdrygnął się i mruknął „Nie jesteś zabawny", nim złapał za gumkę bokserek Tony'ego pociągnął je w dół. Mężczyzna westchnął, gdy jego penis został uwolniony i wręcz błagał o dotyk Lokiego. Na szczęście, młodszy mężczyzna owinął wokół niego palce, powodując, że geniusz syknął, gdy zimne palce zetknęły się z gorącą skórą.

Jakikolwiek dyskomfort zniknął, kiedy Loki poruszył dłonią, najpierw w górę, w dół, potem znowu i znowu. Przejechał kciukiem po główce, rozcierając pierwsze krople, które już zaczęły się zbierać. Tony oparł się mocniej o ścianę, co było spowodowane zręcznymi ruchami nadgarstka, jego biodra automatycznie wypchnęły się w przód.

— Kurwa, Loki — jęknął cicho. — Zrób to.

— Tylko to? — spytał, a jago głos drżał i znów zaczął się z nim drażnić — Czy mam zrobić coś innego? – spytał. Jego wolna ręka puściła koszulę Tony'ego, przesunęła się po jego udzie i złapała jego jądra. — Nawet tego nie?

— Kurwa! — Tony krzyknął — Uh...t-tak, możesz to robić — Dodał szybko.

Loki spojrzał na niego i przyspieszył tempo, masując jądra Tony'ego lewą ręką. Mężczyzna wciąż trzymał palce w jego włosach i zielonooki nie powstrzymywał go. Nawet wyszedł temu naprzeciw, gdy geniusz przestał ciągnąć jego włosy.

— Jesteś jak kot — Tony skomentował bez tchu.

— Zamknij się, Stark, albo zostawię cię, zanim dojdziesz — Ostrzegł go.

— Ach,zamknij się — Mruknął Tony i zacisnął usta. Nie trwało to długo; zwłaszcza, gdy Loki nagle rzucił się w przód i wziął w usta połowę jego kutasa  _— KURWA!_  —Tony krzyknął w połowie, gdy ciepłe wilgotne wargi oplotły go. Sprytny język zaczął jeździć po całej jego długości, przez co Tony potrząsnął głową, bo jego nogi zrobiły się miękkie jak z waty — Kurwa, Loki, ostrzegłbyś — warknął geniusz.

Loki uśmiechnął się  _złośliwie_ , drań. I to było raczej imponujące, ponieważ jego usta były praktycznie pełne. Loki udowodnił kilka miesięcy temu, że nie miał problemów z brakiem głębokiego gardła, w taki sposób, że brał go całego. 

Biodra Tony'ego pchnęły w przód z powodu nagłej przyjemności i syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby martwiąc cię, że Loki przestanie mówić, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to – wręcz przeciwnie, lubił to. Wzdychając, Tony wyciągnął rękę i ponownie zmierzwił włosy mężczyzny, który mruknął i zatopił się w tym dotyku. Loki jeszcze raz spojrzał w jego oczy, nim pochylił się bardziej i zaczął lizać jego jądra. Lewą ręką wodził po jego skórze, przesuwając dłoń na jego pośladki, a następnie dotknął nim jego wejścia.  _Cholera, skąd on do diabła wziął lubrykant?_

 _Magia,_ _umysł Tony'ego podsunął te myśl jako pierwszą.... Loki miał po prostu bardzo, _bardzo_  zręczne usta, bo _magia to bzdura, a on nie żyje, kurwa, w Hogwarcie.

Och, te doskonałe usta wróciły, łatwo wpasowując się w Tony'ego, a Loki po prostu ssał, lizał, mruczał i ogólnie robił nieprzyzwoite rzeczy ze swoim językiem, doprowadzając go do punktu kulminacyjnego. Jego dłoń wciąż była na jego pośladkach, a palec okrążał wejście, zostawiając Tony'ego rozdartego między pchaniem się w to cudowne ciepło i wypchnięciem bioder jednocześnie w tył, żeby móc bardziej się na niego nabić, dając mu więcej przyjemności.

Loki w końcu wybrał; wziął w usta całego jego penisa i wsunął w niego palec, trafiając w prostatę za pierwszym razem.

—  _L-Loki_! — Westchnął Tony.

Loki spojrzał na niego, gdy wciąż ssał i wiedział, że zielonooki mężczyzna dał mu pozwolenie. Więc złapał go mocniej za włosy, wypychając swoje biodra w stronę tych cudownych ust.

Loki go nie powstrzymywał, nawet, gdy Tony dostrzegł strużkę śliny, spływającą po jego brodzie. Po prostu klęczał tam przed Tonym, kompletnie nieruchomo, cicho jęcząc, gdy mężczyzna wpychał się w jego usta. Palec zielonookiego wciąż w niego wchodził i wysuwał się, stale naciskając prostatę sprawiając, że przyjemność w żołądku Tony'ego stale rosła, dopóki wyczuł, że długo już nie wytrzyma.

— Lo, dochodzę...  _uh_... dochodzę...

Loki po prostu skinął głową, a Tony odrzucił swoją w tył czując, jak całe jego ciało napięło mu się i doszedł w gardło mężczyzny z ochrypłym imieniem Brytyjczyka. Loki przełknął wszystko, co geniusz miał do zaoferowania, nie marnując niczego, aż biliarder opadł na brudną betonową ścianę, a później odsunął się od niego.

— Cholera — Tony westchnął, gdy Loki oblizał swoje czerwone opuchnięte wargi — Mówiłem jak zręczne są twoje usta? — zapytał.

Loki zachichotał, trochę chrapliwie.

— Powiedziano mi, więcej niż jeden raz, że mam niegodziwy język.

Wstał z gracją, a Tony spojrzał na niego uważnie, gdy Loki z łatwością zdjął swoje skórzane spodnie. Nie nosił bielizny, nigdy nie nosił i penis Tony'ego zareagował na to, ale geniusz wiedział, że nie ogarnie się po tym przez co najmniej pół godziny, więc zamiast tego owinął palce wokół kutasa Lokiego i mocno ścisnął. Zielonooki pochylił się i położył dłonie po bokach głowy drugiego mężczyzny na ścianie.

Jego usta był  _właśnie tu_ , i, cóż, co Tony miałby zrobić? Podniósł głowę i przycisnął swoje wargi do tych Lokiego, które natychmiast się rozchyliły pod naciskiem jego języka.

Wyższy mężczyzna sam zaczął pchać się w rękę Starka, jęcząc mu w usta.

— Dojdź, Lo... — mruknął Tony, gdy przestał ssać jego język – Wiem, że chcesz dojść na mnie.

Loki westchnął i zaczął poruszać się szybciej. Mamrotał imię Tony'ego przez cały czas, gdy ten go dotykał. Biliarder poczuł napięcie w ciele mężczyzny, a jego oddech przyspieszył i wtedy...

—  _Tony_ — Loki odetchnął, kiedy osiągnął szczyt dochodząc w rękę i na koszulę Tony'ego. Geniusz obserwował przyjemność przechodzącą przez twarz i ciało zielonookiego, jego czoło wygładziło się, a ciało odprężyło. Dalej trzymał penisa Lokiego w swojej dłoni i powoli ścisnął go, na co mężczyzna zadrżał i klepnął go w rękę.

Tony parsknął śmiechem zanim złapał Lokiego za brodę i przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Loki liznął usta Tony'ego, a następnie wprosił się do nich; po ich wargach rozniosło się ciepło, gdy ich języki zaczęły powoli o siebie uderzać.

Gdy się całowali, Loki stopniowo zdawał sobie sprawę z zamieszania na końcu alei. Obrócił głowę i zobaczył ludzi z aparatami i telefonami komórkowymi, robiący im zdjęcia.

— Myślę, że nadszedł czas, żebyśmy przenieśliśmy się do hotelu — skomentował.

Tony również się odwrócił i zaklął surowo kiedy zauważył paparazzi. Odepchnął Lokiego i wyższy mężczyzna jęknął, gdy oderwali się od siebie. Nie mogli usunąć dowodów z koszuli miliardera, ale przynajmniej reporterzy nie będą mieć więcej ich półnagich zdjęć.

— Panie Stark! – krzyknął jeden reporter, kiedy on i reszta zbliżyli się do nich — Kim jest twój nowy kochanek?

Zanim Tony mógł chociaż pomyśleć nad odpowiedzią, ktoś inny zadał kolejne pytanie.

— Dlaczego uprawia pan seks w miejscach publicznych, Panie Stark?

— Rzuciłeś męża modelki dla tego mężczyzny? — Spytała kolejna kobieta. — Panie Stark! Panie Stark! — Krzyczeli wszyscy na raz, starając się, żeby Tony odpowiedział najpierw na ich pytanie.

Loki chwycił nadgarstek geniusza i zaczęli biec w dół alei, a reporterzy deptali im po piętach i ignorowali ich zacięte krzyki. Przebijali się przez ludzi idących ulicą, między zaparkowanymi samochodami. Powoli paparazzi zaczęli sobie odpuszczać, kiedy Tony i Loki wbiegli do Central Parku i oddychali ciężko (przynajmniej Tony), a ich twarze lśniły od potu.

Tony roześmiał się z powodu tego absurdu; uciekanie nie powstrzyma reporterów przed publikacją zdjęć, na których Loki i on się pieprzyli, ale i tak biegli. Tony czuł się żywy, jego serce biło szybko, a krew przepływała w zadziwiającym tempie przez żyły. Nie czuł się tak pełny życia odkąd...

Odkąd był z Lokim.

Loki uśmiechnął się do niego, a później zaczęli biec dalej, a ich kroki były tłumione przez zieloną trawę. Tony znowu się zaśmiał.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**_[Wtedy]_ **

 

Loki w końcu zatrzymał się przy ławce, a Tony opadł na nią i próbował złapać oddech. Loki roześmiał się, gdy sięgnął do kieszeni spodni i wyciągnął z niej zgniecioną paczkę papierosów. Wsunął papierosa w usta i zapalił go przy pomocy zippo, hałasem zwracając uwagę mężczyzny.

— Nie palisz – stwierdził, kiedy ten zapalił papierosa.

Loki uśmiechnął się i przekręcił szluga między palcami, pozwalając, aby popiół opadł na trawnik.

— Niedawno zacząłem – powiedział. Wolał te Midgardzkie papierosy, niż te zioła i trawy, jakie palili na Asgardzie i Álfheimrze.

Nie miały zapachu, ani smaku, jak te obrzydliwe chwasty na Asgardzie i dym nie zamieniał się w tańczące w powietrzu Elfy, jak na Álfheimrze. Dym ulatywał jedynie jako szare wstęgi, a potem powoli znikał. Loki lubił również zamroczenie substancjami chemicznymi, jakie w nich były; sposób, w jaki jego umysł odjeżdżał, gdy wypalał całą paczkę na raz.

Zaciągnął się po raz kolejny i usiadł obok Tony'ego, wypuszczając dym nad jego głową.

— Chcesz? – zapytał, podsuwając paczkę w stronę Tony'ego.

— Nie palę od lat – Przyznał ale i tak wziął jednego. Loki zapalił papierosa za niego, a śmiertelnik jęknął cicho, gdy zaciągnął się pierwszy raz – Nie powinienem znowu zaczynać — Mruknął Tony, wpuszczając dym do swoich płuc po raz kolejny — Mam skłonności do uzależnień.

— Masz teraz jakieś? – Spytał.

— Lubię szybkie samochody, drogi alkohol i pięknych ludzi – powiedział, mrugając, gdy Loki spojrzał w jego stronę.

Bóg się zaśmiał.

— Mamy wiele wspólnego – stwierdził, myśląc o szybkich koniach, na jakich jeździł w Asgardzie, winie, które przemycał z Ziemi do swoich komnat i mężczyznach, których wyrzucał ze swojej sypialni od razu, gdy z nimi skończył.

Miał tak wiele wspólnego z Anthonym. Oboje uwielbiali się uczyć; zasysać wiedzę z jakiejkolwiek książki lub komputera, chłonąć informację o ludziach, którzy opanowali sztukę i technikę, której próbowali się nauczyć. Postrzegali świat w podobny sposób. Zawsze starali dowiedzieć się, jak robić coś lepiej, jak błyszczeć, jak tworzyć chaos, z którego mogli się później śmiać i upajać się w nim.

Loki wyparł te myśli i skrzyżował nogi, zarzucając jedną rękę na oparcie ławki i po raz kolejny zaciągnął się swoim papierosem. Pochylił głowę i dmuchnął dymem, obserwując, jak znika w powietrzu. Anthony spojrzał na niego i drobny uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy.

— Daleko stąd jest twój hotel? – Spytał Loki.

— Dwadzieścia minut spacerem – odpowiedział. Oparł się o plecy, ramionami ocierając się o barki Lokiego, który nie mógł nic poradzić i owinął go swoją ręką, przyciągając bliżej do siebie. Śmiertelnik oparł się o niego i kontynuowali razem palić. — Śpieszysz się? — Zapytał.

Loki pozwolił uczuciu ciepła, wywołanego przez drugą osobę, ogarniać go i uśmiechnął się na to lekko.

– Nie bardzo — Powiedział i zaciągnął się. Anthony zrobił to samo.

 

 

***

 

 

 _"Policja nie jest w stanie ustalić kim są strzelcy i bombowcy i nie może zdecydować czy to rzeczywiście był konkurencyjny gang._   _Oddział saperów wciąż bada teren, a lokalna szkoła średnia i firmy biznesowe zostały zamknięte do czasu, gdy obszar zostanie uznany za bezpieczny, a budynki będą przeszukane._

_Z innych wiadomości, biliarder, playboy Tony Stark po raz kolejny na pierwszych stronach gazet, kiedy... "_

Tony warknął i rzucił pilotem po tym, jak wyłączył telewizor i przekręcił głowę w bok, zamykając oczy.

— Bombardowanie zostało przebite przez to — Rozmyślał Loki, leżąc na fotelu ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, a jego plecy przylegały do podłokietnika.

Tony prychnął ponuro.

— Serio, ważniejsze jest to, że pieprzyłem się z jakimś facetem w uliczce, a nie  _bombardowanie?_  Co to do cholery jest nie tak z mediami? Nie ma ważniejszych spraw do omówienia niż to, co robię w sypialni?

— Technicznie nie byliśmy w sypialni — Loki czuł potrzebę podkreślenia tego i po prostu uśmiechnął się, gdy Tony na niego spojrzał.

\- Byłbym na pierwszej stronie, gdyby nie ta bomba - powiedział - Nie ma żadnych miejscowych strzelanin, które mogliby zgłosić? To, że rząd wydaje zbyt dużo pieniędzy i zabija ludzi w innych krajach?  _Cokolwiek?_

— Wydaje mi się, że ludzi interesuje to, co robią celebry ci — skomentował z delikatnym wzruszeniem ramion — Wątpię, że to się zmieni w najbliższym czasie.

Wrócił do czytania gazety, w której, oczywiście, wydrukowano zdjęcia z tym, co robili poprzedniej nocy. Twarz Lokiego była ukryta w szyi Tony'ego, a bardziej ordynarne zdjęcia zostały ocenzurowane, albo po prostu - nie wstawione.

Loki wyglądał tak, jakby go to bawiło. Znowu, media nie wydrukowały nigdzie jego; nawet nie zrobili zdjęcia jego twarzy!  _I_  Loki  _nie_  miał swojej osobistej asystentki, nie miał najlepszego przyjaciela, ani połowy mężczyzn w firmie, która wysyłała mu gniewne wiadomości głosowe i zwykłe maile. Tony przypuszczał, że byłoby to śmieszne, gdyby spotkało kogoś innego.

Ale nie spotkało i on tkwił w tym gównie.

— Więc, jakie masz plany? — Zapytał nagle Loki, przywracając Tony'ego do teraźniejszości. — Będę w Nowym Jorku przez trzy tygodnie.

— Trzy tygodnie, naprawdę? — Spytał Tony, a na jego twarz wstąpił uśmiech i nadzieja wzrosła w jego piersi, nim zdołał ją powstrzymać. — Świetnie.

— Mm — zanucił Loki. Spojrzał na Tony'ego i uniósł brew — Zmierzasz mi odpowiedzieć, czy powinienem uznać, że jesteś zbyt zajęty i poszukać kogoś innego, kto grzałby mi łóżko?

— Pieprz się! — Tony warknął i rzucił w niego pilotem. Loki w jakiś sposób zrobił unik i wylądował za fotelem — Jestem wolny, ale mam tylko kilka spotkań — Odpowiedział Tony, gdy Loki pokazał mu język — Jest coś co chcesz robić w szczególności?

— Poza ujeżdżaniem cię dopóki nie znajdę wytchnienia? Nie, nie bardzo – powiedział.

Tony jęknął i wcisnął się w kanapę.

— Nienawidzę cię, Lo.

— Nie prawda — powiedział uprzejmie Loki.

Tony znów przechylił głowę, zastanawiając się nad czymś. Co mógłby zrobić z Lokim poza wyjściem na posiłek i wywołaniem masowej paniki i zakłopotania?

— Byłeś kiedyś w zoo, Loki? — Zapytał.

 

 

 


End file.
